Mirror Image
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: The Fates have given James the chance he has always wanted...To got back to Earth and see his son...
1. Chapter One: Waiting For A Star To Fall

My Version of a James comes back to life fic

**Disclainer: **I don't own Harry Potter i wish i did but there is a big difference between wishing and actually owning it so obviously i don't.

Mirror Image

Chapter One: Waiting For A Star To Fall

Did everyone around Harry have to die? Was his touch really so poisonous that he hurt everyone he went near? First his parents, then Cedric and now Sirius. Just thinking of his name made Harry feel so ill he didn't think he'd move from his bed for weeks.

Harry didn't forget the fact that that Muggle Frank and Bertha Jorkins had died for Lord Voldemort's conquest either.

And it was all his fault. Many people had lived and died to protect him all for a higher purpose many were no more aware of than he had been a few short weeks ago. And what made Harry feel even worse, there had only been one person to fully understand why that was.

And that was Dumbledore. Harry trusted his judgment. He had been so angry with him at first but he knew that he couldn't have handled it even as little time ago as last year.

Just finding out that Professor Moody had not been Professor Moody and seeing Voldemort be reborn had been enough.

He wished Dumbledore had given him some forewarning this year. Then maybe he wouldn't have gone charging off to save Sirius when he had no need to be saved.

Then maybe he would still be alive right now. That hurt more than he thought anything could. In his head he knew Bellatrix Lestrange had been responsible for Sirius' death.

She had been the one to fire the curse that sent him into the veil but Harry couldn't help but think that if he hadn't gone and played hero is beloved godfather would still be alive at this moment and Harry wouldn't feel like his heart had been torn out and threw across the floor.

It just hurt so much. He hadn't imagined that anything could hurt this much. He had thought it had hurt when Cedric had died but that was nothing to how it felt now.

He knew it wouldn't always hurt the way it did now. And somewhere deep inside him he knew that for there to be life their had to be death.

It was the way of things but right then, at that moment he didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he had lost his godfather and as far as he was concerned it was all his fault.

It didn't matter that everytime he closed his eyes he saw Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a curse.

It didn't matter that Dumbledore had willingly took the blame for Sirius' death. And while it made sense it didn't make Harry feel any better.

If he had listened to Ron and Herminone like he knew he should have done then none of this would have happened.

He would have never gone to the ministry looking for Sirius and then Sirius would then never have had to come after him and he would not have died.

So no matter what anyone told him he knew. He knew, that Sirius' death would always be his fault and nothing anyone said or did could ever change any of that.

He hurt so much he didn't wan to have to get up for days. The Dursley's would leave him alone. Mad-eye's threat would make sure of that. And leaving his window open would mean that Hedwig could come and go as she pleased.

At the moment she was out hunting and so he was really alone. But right now that was all he wanted.

He didn't think he could handle being anything else. It was nearly midnight and Harry just couldn't sleep. Nor was he trying. Being awake was so much better than being asleep and seeing his beloved godfather go through the veil over and over again.

It was then the tears started to fall. He couldn't hold them back anymore. He buried his face in his pillow and cried.

"Sirius."

He sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to any of this to happen. I'm so sorry. Why did you leave me?"

"I miss you so much."

He punched the pillow unable to keep the anger and pain inside him. "Why does everyone I care about, love, have to die?" He asked the pillow brokenly.

"Did I deserve this? Is this how it has to be for me to destroy the Dark?" His tears fell and he sobbed until the tears only fell silently.

He had once heard that men didn't cry and in front of everyone else he had tried to prove that this was true.

But this was real life and he had lost the only father he had ever known. How could someone not cry?

It wasn't fair.

He sat up and walked to his window. "Is this what I deserve? For being The-Boy-Who-Lived? Must I survive while everyone I care about around me dies." He shook his head.

"I wish you were here Dad." He said knowing it could never be. "You were Sirius' best friend. Now all I have left of you is Remus." "I wish you were here. It's stupid because I've never known you. I've never known you or mum but you saved me in fourth year when you told me what to do."

"You were the person I had thought about more than anyone that night and you came and you helped me through everything despite the fact you were dead."

"You'd know what to do. You'd be able to tell me how I can get over this. How can I go on when all I feel is pain?"

"I wish you were here dad."

Harry looked at the sky knowing it was stupid to wish for something that would never happen but he couldn't stop himself now.

He loved Remus but the only father figure he had ever known was gone and all it left him with was pain of loss but the want for his parents.

It was so strong he had never felt anything like it.

He wanted his dad. He wanted what he had had with Sirius back again. He stared at the dark night knowing it was something that would never be. No spell can wake the dead no matter how much you want it.

But Harry didn't care. In that moment he wanted a parent so much his heart hurt and the lump in his throat was so big he cried silent tears for the rest of the night.

James stood within an inch of his son tears falling down his face. He had hurt as much as Harry had when he had seen his best friend fall through the veil. If there was something Padfoot, Sirius, had not deserved that was it.

Sirius had done nothing but care for Harry and James and Lily when they were alive and look where that had gotten him…

A life sentence in Azkaban. James had screamed his heart out when Sirius had been sent there.

How could they think he would do something like that? To James and Lily? James shook his head.

James and Lily had ended up in the same afterlife as each other but Lily, having sacrificed herself for the love of her son had moved into the court of the Fates, the ruling body of the spirit plane.

James was on a different level unable to let go of the fact he had not been able to protect his son the way had wanted to.

Throughout everything James had tried to be with Harry and help him. Now more than ever he felt the feeling of helplessness seep into his being.

Sirius had not yet joined the astral plane. And James wondered if he ever would. Sirius would be caught in the in between. He would be judged in the tunnel when he finally found his way there and if he as found worthy he might be allowed passage back to Earth.

But seeing his son in the state he was in James knew he could not wait for that. He heard his son calling for him and he could do nothing for him. He put his hand to his chest and found it to be bleeding.

"Harry…"

He whispered.

In a moment he was no longer in his son's bedroom anymore. He felt disorientated and lost for a moment and then he realised where he was. In the court of The Fates.

"Okay," He said warily. "What did I do now?" A blaze of red hair flashed before his eyes before his wife threw herself into his arms. He returned the hug with abandon.

"I missed you Lily."

He said kissing her hair. "Me too baby." She whispered. She drew away and said, "It's not a case of what you've done as more of a case of what they want you _to _do."

James was lost now. Since when did the Fates want anything from him? He usually caused them, in their words, nothing but an infinite amount of trouble. He shouldn't be watching his son the way he was, he should, like his beloved wife be putting his powers to good use.

"What?" He finally asked when he got his jaw to work.

Lily smiled and said, "look." She pointed to the dais and the three Fates, the three stages of the woman, Maiden, Mother, and The Crone stood surveying him.

"James Potter." They intoned together. James said, "Okay what have I done now," Despite his wife's assurances he felt the need to ask again.

He was not usually brought to the dais unless he had done something wrong. Call it the Marauder in him.

"We have told you…" Began the Maiden

"Repeatedly about the consequences of trying to break through…" Continued the Mother

"…The wall of the worlds onto Earth." Finished the Crone.

James said nothing. The following the conversation backwards and forwards between the Fates used to make his head spin but after nearly fifteen years of having to listen to it he had gotten used to it.

"He's my son." James said angrily. "He needs me." "He is also Lily's son." The Mother said, "Lily was able to help him." James said squeezing his wife's hand. "I did nothing. I need to be there for him if nothing else."

He didn't expect them to understand. Hell, sometimes he didn't understand it himself. Lily had loved Harry as much as he had yet she was able to not let go, but at least move on.

"We believe that in this case you are right." The Crone said shocking James out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

James felt compelled to ask.

The Fates smiled. "Sirius Black was not meant to pass through the veil. It was not his time, nor is it still. But he is lost until he reaches the bridge." The Mother looked at James and said, "Sirius Black, though lost to Harry for so long was meant to fill the gap in his life you had left behind."

"Now there is only Remus Lupin." The Crone said. "And while we know Remus is willing to help Harry it remains to be seen whether Harry will let him. He is so scared to lose anyone else he cares about." The Maiden said.

"So we are allowing you this chance. A Chance to change the outcome of the War. Your son, may not know it yet but he is the only hope the Light has left." The Mother said.

"What are you saying exactly?" James said, not daring to believe that what they were saying could be true.

"We are allowing one of you to return to earth. Tom Riddle's exploits have off set the balance. There is a rip in the world between Life and Death." The Crone said a frown marring her already wrinkled brow.

"He must be stopped." The Mother and The Maiden chorused together.

James turned to Lily. "It should be you Lily. I know how much you miss him. You'll finally have another chance to be with our son. The chance I couldn't give you."

Lily's eyes were watery. She touched James' cheek. "No baby. I have to remain here. The Fates have put me in charge of the bridge. I cannot leave."

"You go. I'll send Sirius to you."

"Lily…" James wanted argue.

"James I loved Harry enough to give him life. And I can accept that I loved him. I have no regrets about anything in my life, about loving and marrying you. Having Harry, giving Sirius the chance to be godfather. Even giving up my life for my son. I regret none of it."

She paused.

"But you regret that you couldn't do more. I know Harry loves me. But it is not me he has thought of when he faced Voldemort, when he was reborn. It is not me he calls to now. He thinks of me. He loves me and knows I loved him but he needs you now."

She hugged James to her.

"He needs his dad now. Not his mother." "Lily baby, are you sure?" "More sure than I've been in my life." She smiled.

"I'll come and see you. And I'll send Sirius' arse back where it belongs when he finds his way but right now our son needs you."

"Have you made your decision?" The Fates intoned together. "We have." James and Lily said.

"I will go to earth." James said.

The Mother nodded. "Then go."

She waved her hand and the after shock pulsed through James. And last thing he saw was Lily saying, "I love you. See you soon."

James bolted upright with a start. The air felt like it had been knocked out of him. He wondered what the hell was going on and then it came back to him in a rush.

"Harry." He whispered.

i have no idea what to think of this. So could you press the purple button points down and i tell me what you think

thanx


	2. Chapter Two: Moony And Prongs

Hey gang im back with the second chapter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot, i wish i owned the whole think but i would be lying hence the reason i am disclaiming

Ok now onto the important bit... **THE REVIEWS! **

WOW you guys thanks to everyone who reviewed. 12 reviews! i've never had 12 reviews for one chapter before so thanx.

**Phoenix-ice-tears: **You were so quick on the uptake. I'd only had the story posted half an hour! i'm pleased you likedit.Thanx for the review here is the next chapter!

**LostAndWaiting: **Thanx for the kind review i am so pleased you liked the first chapter. Anyway i hope you keep reading it. Here is the next chapter. Read on...

**Gate11au: **Thanx for the review. Heres the next chapter and in this chapter you will see Remus' reaction to James which was great fun to write. Don't worry Harry will find out soon enough. But for now... Enjoy and read on...

**Ickle-Princess: **All those smily faces made my day! Thanx for the review. Here is the second chapter. I know it was slow in coming but im hoping the length will make up for that. It took me ages to write! lol but its here so enjoy:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

**The Wandmaker: **Your review was so heartening. The truth was that i loved writing the first chapter but i had no idea whether it was what people were looking for. So thanx for the tip. And here is the next chapter i hope you like it...

**Missy Mee: **Thanx for the review and here is your update! lol hope you like it as much as the last chapter

**Acacia59601: **Thanx for the reivew. I love the idea of James coming back from the dead but i realised how many stories there were out there so i tried to make it as different as i could make it. I'm glad you like it. Here is the next chapter!

**Siriusliveson: **Thaax for the Review. James is there to help Harry with his grief but this is not the only reason. it will become clear later. Gald you liked it. Here is the next chapter...

**Mel&JessMalfoy: **Thanx for the review here is the update. Read on...

**Mandie Weasley: **Thanx for the review. Sirus may make an appearence later on.. You'll have to wait and see. thanx for telling me the reveiw button is blue. i wasn't sure. It looked purple to me... Oh well. Thanx for the review. Heres the next chapter

**Zandra Phillips: **Thanx for the review here is the update read on...

**MoonpoetessZ:**Thanx for the review here is the update. Enjot chapter 2

**

* * *

Ok there was reviewers corner. FOr all of those who have read this and not reviewed i hope your enjoing thistoo.**

* * *

Now on with the story...

Mirror Image

Chapter two: Moony And Prongs

In his office at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Dumbledore sat staring at the flames.

They were green with the floo powder and Remus' head sat in the flames. His face was drawn.

A full moon had just been. And Remus was tired. This full moon had been particularly trying.

He was tired. He transformations were still painful despite the wolfsbane potion. It was as if the wolf inside him could feel the human weakness. It was trying and it was a problem.

But right now what he cared about was the fact that Harry was not responding very well to the summons Remus had finally managed to talk Dumbledore into.

"He refused to come Albus. He said he is not leaving his aunt and uncle's until the end of the summer. He _never _stays there longer than he has too. Do you think everything is ok?"

"No. I do not." Dumbledore said after a moment. "I believe Harry believes that by staying with his aunt and uncle no matter what happens he will help keep you, the weasleys and Herminone safe." "But, that's just stupid!" Remus said outraged. "It's not actually. Its perfect logic. Something I have come to expect from Harry."

Remus looked like he was going to interrupt when Dumbledore held up his hand and silenced any comment. "Harry now is well aware of the reason he must remain at the Dursley's. It is this reason he now refuses to leave before September the 1st." Dumbledore said calmly.

"He can't spend his birthday there!" Remus said after a moment. "I can't let him be there on his birthday Albus. I can't." Remus winced in pain. He couldn't stand that Harry was suffering and he could do nothing to help him because Harry would not leave the Dursleys.

"His birthday is tomorrow." Dumbledore said. "I know that!" Remus said "Let me go and get him tomorrow. It'll be part of my present to him."

"I…" Albus stopped speaking when he saw Fawkes becoming restless.

One of the paintings was trying to get his attention. "Something has come up Remus. I will come back to you with a solution."

Remus nodded but was confused at the turn of events. Still he nodded and he terminated the floo call.

Albus turned from the fire and looked at the portrait. It was Liya Potter one of the first headmistresses and an ancestor of James and therefore and ancestor of Harry. Albus frowned. Liya was usually missing from her portrait.

"Liya what is it?" "Something has happened Dumbledore." She said breathlessly. There were tears running down her face. "You must go back to Godric's hollow at once."

"What?" Dumbledore felt his voice grow loud from panic he couldn't place. "Liya explain yourself." Dumbledore demanded his heart tripping slightly. "Its James Dumbledore. James. He's alive. It's a miracle and I don't know how it is possible but he's alive."

Dumbledore was an old wizard and it took a lot to frighten him and even more to shock him. But this had. He nearly keeled over.

How was this possible?

No spell could work the dead.

No spell.

Not even dark magic.

How was this possible?

Unless…

Dumbledore looked at Liya. She smiled and nodded. "A star has fallen."

"Fawkes." Dumbledore called Fawkes let out a soft note of song before letting Dumbleore hold onto his tail and they headed for Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Remus terminated the floo call and wondered what on earth could be more important than Harry?

He trusted Dumbledore's judgement. In these dark times it was the only thing he could trust. But sometimes Dumbledore was so good at seeing the bigger picture he forgot about the people _in _the bigger picture.

And who was more important in the bigger picture than Harry. Remus was worried about Harry. It was true all the Order was. His letters were bland.

They expressed no with to leave the Dursely's and he seemed distant. Remus had never seen Harry this way. He had been through so much why did this have to happen to him too?

Remus knew he was getting on everyone's nerves. He knew everyone cared about Harry but they didn't realise that Remus had made himself a promise.

He had to be there for Harry. He had to help him. He was the only person left that had known Lily and James the way Harry liked to talk about him.

To be truthful Remus felt as dejected as he was sure Harry did. The only thing that kept him going was the fact he knew he had to be there for Harry. He couldn't leave him.

He had to protect him. He knew he was getting depressed and worried because the transformations were getting steadily more violent. But he was fighting. He couldn't lose. He couldn't leave Harry alone.

That was what had kept him going in the weeks when he thought he might die from the pain. He was the last of the Marauders and he felt like he was dying.

He had thrown himself into work for the Order to try and forget. But his worry for Harry was making him feel like he couldn't breathe.

He had to get Harry away from the Dursleys. The Dursleys wouldn't understand. They'd be horrible and Remus feared for Harry. He needed Dumbledore to allow Harry to return to the Order.

He could look after him that way. He could protect him. As soon as Dumbledore floo called back he was going to demand that Harry be put in his care.

He wanted to have full responsibility. He trusted that the Weasleys would take care of Harry but he wanted Harry to be with him. And he was going to fight Dumbledore on this until he had his way.

He had to be allowed to go and get him tomorrow. Tomorrow was Harry's sixteenth he couldn't stay at the Dursleys. At the Dursleys it would go unnoticed. At least if he was at the Order everyone would remember."

Remus was known for being placid but he had made up his mind about this and he was not about to back down.

As he was thinking this he heard Dumbledore call. "Remus!" He turned and hurried back to the fireplace. His argument set in place.

"Dumbledore I trust your problem has been solved?" He asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "They have. As have yours."

Remus shook his head. His argument welling as he faced Dumbledore. He was not going to back down this time. He needed to know Harry would be placed in his care. He knew he was probably being selfish but Sirius had made him promise that if anything happened to him Remus would look after Harry.

"I don't think so. Not until Harry is at the Order with me." He said steeling himself for a fight. "I don't think that will be necessary Remus." Dumbledore said gently.

"It is necessary Dumbledore!" Remus said struggling to keep his voice even. "I want to know he's safe and that he is being cared for. He needs that right now." "I agree." Dumbledore said nodding.

"Please listen to what I have to say. I have found a solution to the issue we were discussing earlier." Remus nodded. "I will listen to what you have to say Dumbledore and then you will listen to me."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course." Remus nodded again. "I'll just leave a note and I'll be right there." "Excellent." Dumbledore said and withdrew from the fire.

Remus wrote a note in fast and scribbled handwriting and then stepped into the flames.

He felt himself come to a stop. He stepped out the fireplace and unfurled his robes dusting them for dust.

Then he looked up and said to Dumbledore "Now Dumbledore what have you…"

It was then he realised there was someone else in the room with Dumbledore and he bristled. How could Dumbledore have someone else there when they were talking about Harry's welfare?

His eyes fell on the person stood beside Dumbledore and he stopped dead. The words died in his mouth and he felt his jaw drop.

It couldn't be….

* * *

James automatically regretted the fast movements of sitting up. Every muscle in his body screamed in pain.

James groaned. He hadn't felt anything like physical pain for fifteen years and to have to feel it again was like going through hell.

He had forgotten how much a person could ache. And then he wasn't sure he could even stand up. But he knew he couldn't stay here. Harry needed him.

Harry.

Thoughts of his son propelled him forwards. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself to his feet. He nearly stumbled but fought off a wave of dizziness and managed to stay upright.

He looked around and flinched. He was back at Godric's Hollow. This had been his home. The one place he would have been safe had it not been for Peter. White-hot anger laced his thoughts when he thought of that night so many years ago.

His best friend had torn his family apart and left Harry with no one. Because of him James and Lily had died and Sirius had been sent to Azkaban. He sighed again.

No matter how angry he got at the situation it was past and nothing he could do would ever change the past.

No matter how much he wanted it too. But he was back now and nothing would get in his way of helping Harry. He had to focus on helping Harry and let Lily focus on helping Sirius. Now he had to help those that were left.

Harry being the priority.

James knew he had to get to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would know what to do. In the Afterlife James had become a powerful spirit because he knew it was one of the ways he could remain close to Harry.

He had conquered breaking through the various layers of the spirit plane until he was so close to Harry he could stand within an inch of him.

James had been shocked when he had first broken through. He had thought he had broken through into a time loop because the boy he saw walking along Hogwarts corridor looked exactly like himself.

But then he realised after scrutiny that this carbon copy of himself had green eyes. Dark emerald green eyes. Exactly like Lily's. He was looking at his son.

He had broken through when Harry was 11. It had taken him ten years to do it. There were more layers to the world than people realised and besides the Fates had slowed his progress. It was against the rules. But then that had never put James off.

Eventually like everything else he had succeeded. He had broken through. But then he had to watch all the trials his son had had to endure since becoming aware of the wizarding world.

It broke James' heart that as his father he had not been there to help. But now he was going to change all of that. He was here for one purpose and one purpose only…

To help his son.

James wondered what to do. He knew staying here wouldn't help Harry but he suddenly felt lost. He didn't know what would be best to do first. He looked around Godric's Hollow.

This place made him feel uneasy. It had a natural power base. It intensified the power of any witch or wizard there. Which meant that the Fidelus charm had been extra powerful.

Peter… He needed to let go of the hate but until he was seen Harry he wasn't sure he could. Even then he wasn't sure he could ever forgive his former friend.

He shook his head. He needed to leave. He whipped round as he heard what sounded like a swish of a cloak. He wished he had a wand. He dropped into a defensive stance and readied himself for an attack.

It had been fifteen years since he had been an active Auror but old habits died hard. He faced the threat and relaxed when he saw who the uninvited guest was.

Albus Dumbledore stood about ten feet off in the ruins of the house that had never really been moved. James smiled. "Some things never change."

"Hello James." Dumbledore said, "Do you know where you are?" He asked regarding James over his half moon spectacles.

He held his arm out and Fawkes came to rest on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I know perfectly well Albus." James bowed his head.

"Then perhaps we should go to Hogwarts. It is never same to remain here for too long." James nodded making one final sweep of the place that had been both his home and his resting place.

"Can you apperate?" Dumbledore asked. James nodded. "I still know how but I'm not sure of my magic. I'm not sure if it will be willing to listen to me." Dumbledore nodded. "No need to push the boundaries yet. Fawkes will take us both."

James nodded and smiled at the Phoenix who was now looking at James with the same intense expression as her master. She spread her wings and fanned out her tail James grabbed it and felt the sense of floating flow through him.

Dumbledore held on and then said ready, "One, two, three." Flames engulfed his vision and he thought himself to be moving.

When his vision cleared and he had regained his equilibrium he found himself in the headmasters office at Hogwarts.

This place was all too familiar.

He had many hours in here in his time at Hogwarts having been sent by various members of staff and then afterward he spent many hours in here as part of the Order.

James looked around. It was virtually the same even after all this time. Dumbledore still had an infinite number of trinkets. All the portraits still stood on the wall opposite the desk.

Dumbledore dusted the ash off his robes and then sat in a chair. He motioned for James to do the same. It was then James realised how emotional Dumbledore was.

"James." He said. His voice said it all. "I know Dumbledore I know everything." James said simply. "And I have been granted the chance to help my son." "I have made some mistakes James. Harry is in serious need of a father right now. I was not open with him and now he blames himself for Sirius' death."

"I know." James nodded. "I need to know how you came back." Dumbledore said. "I cannot tell you everything." James said trying to be as truthful as possible. "That would mean I was giving away secrets of the afterlife. But I will tell you what I can."

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded. Now seemingly back in control. He clasped his fingers together and looked at James. A signal for him to continue his story. James smiled.

"I wasn't exactly a rule abiding spirit in the after life Albus." Dumbledore just smiled the twinkle in his eyes were back again.

"I did some things that were…how shall I put it? Unappreciated." "Of course. Because James Potter always found a way to bend or break laws he thought were stupid."

James grinned. "I always obayed laws that were set down for safety." Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed. Indeed. However rules you always saw fit to break." "The afterlife was no exception." James acknowledged.

"Any way over the years I decided I hadn't done enough for Harry when I was alive so I wanted to be closer to him. I started breaking the wards on the layers of the worlds." Dumbledore's eyes went wide. "It can be done?" "If you know how." James said nodding.

"Anyway I started breaking through. There are many other worlds between the afterlife and ours but when Harry was ten I broke through to the one parallel to yours. In other words I could stand within an inch of you but never be seen by you."

"So you know the trials Harry has faced since he was introduced to the wizarding world?" Dumbledore said leaning forward. "Yes I have. I did my best to influence things but the afterlife wasn't very happy." James made a face.

"Then you also know about Sirius?" Dumbledore asked real sadness creeping into his face." "I do." James said real anger and pain welling up at the image of his best friend falling through the veil.

"That's why I'm here Dumbledore. You don't understand. Something upset the balance that day. Something upset the veil in the Death Room. Sirius wasn't meant to die last month."

Dumbledore's eyes went round and huge. "James what are you saying?" "What I am saying is that Tom Riddle has upset the balance between life and death. There is a huge rip in the worlds Dumbledore I have seen it. It is upsetting the balance. The Afterlife is suffering. They are angry and want Tom Riddle destroyed. They say is reign is over. That is why I am here. To help Harry do this."

"There is only Harry who can put this right. You know this. But now it's even more important. The fate of the worlds lie in the balance."

Dumbledore sat motionless. It seemed he was getting more and more shocks in a matter of hours. Perhaps even a man as old as Dumbledore could still be shocked.

There had been only one person who had managed to shock him into speechlessness. He could still be surprised, but one person always managed to go one step further than that.

Now there were two.

And they just happened to be father and son.

"I have been sent back because Harry asked for me. A star has fallen." "I believed that to be the case." Dumbledore said nodding. "But also I am here to fill the gap I was meant to as Harry's father."

James stopped for a moment composing himself. He still felt so guilty at not being there for his son that it had gnawed a hole in his heart.

"Sirius will return. He has too. The F-" James shut his mouth quickly. He couldn't give too much away. He glanced at Dumbledore. But Dumbledore as usual made no indication that he had heard the slip or that in fact he was interested.

James often wondered if Dumbledore did not know already. He amended his statement. "The Afterlife will make sure Sirius returned they have decreed it and Lily will send him back when she finds him."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ahh. So Lily is still happy and well." James smiled and got the far off look he always got when talking about his wife. "She is. She is well. She will come at times and tell me what is going on back there." Dumbledore nodded.

"Then perhaps we should inform someone of your return." "Can I see Harry?" James said almost before Dumbledore had finished the sentence.

"You can, I believe it will be the only way to get your son to return to Grimmuald Place." James flinched. Even he was not looking forward to that. The place would be empty without Sirius to liven it up.

"But I believe seeing someone else first is in order." "Dumbledore I will see everyone after I have seen Harry." James said angrily. "He needs me." "Yes and so does someone else. Besides he can help you see Harry."

Dumbledore took a handful of Floo Powder and through it on the fire. "12 Grimmuald Place." He said clearly. "Remus!" He called into the fire.

James felt his stomach jump. Moony! He was going to see Moony! He couldn't help but get excited at the prospect of seeing his best friend. He had missed Remus so much.

He turned his attention to the fireplace and heard Dumbledore say, "…Found a solution to the issue we were discussing earlier. I need your presence here at the school now."

Remus' face was visible through the green flames he was nodding "I'll just leave a message and I'll be there." "Excellent." Dumbledore said and withdrew from the fire.

He turned and smiled. "Be prepared for fireworks James." He warned. Remus has been worrying none stop this summer about your son." He stopped and added so quietly that James was sure he'd heard wrong. "What he doesn't seem to realise is he is not the only one."

At that moment the fireplace turned green and Remus Lupin was stepping out the fireplace.

He dusted down his robes and then said, "Now Dumbledore what have you…" He trailed off when he saw who was beside the Phoenix Leader.

He stopped dead. His eyes went huge and his jaw dropped to the ground.

Remus seemed to stare for what seemed like an eternity. And then in a croaky voice he said, "It can't be. Its not possible."

"Not pleased to see me Moony?" James said smiling and pulling his hand through his hair. A gesture he always made when he was nervous and if he was truthful with himself he had never been more nervous than he was now facing his best friend.

Remus seemed unable to speak. His mouth opened and closed and then he cleared his voice and said, "James…Oh my god." He took a step forward and then stopped.

His eyes narrowed. "How in hell do I know its you?" James laughed. "You were always suspicious weren't you Moony?" He smiled and muttered the incantation and transformed into his animagus form he lifted his head looked at Moony bowed his head in greeting and then changed back.

"I believe I was called Prongs for that reason." He smiled. Remus cocked his head and James rolled his eyes and said, "And the reason we learned, we being Sirius, Peter and I was because we found out you were a werewolf. We then created the Marauders Map which I believe is now in the hands of my son."

"HA!" Remus said getting out his wand. "How could you know that if you were James?"

James rolled his eyes. This was stupid. And he told Remus so. Which earned him a scowl.

"Look would I be here if Dumbledore didn't trust me?" Remus thought for a minute and then said, "That's true. But Barty Crouch managed to fool us all as Alastor Moody in Harry's fourth year. I don't want to in danger him again. I won't."

He stared at James who returned the glare with one of his own

"Where in hell would I get the substance of myself? You need something of the person youare coping for Polyjuice Potion. Where would i get it? The ground? Honestly Moony for a smart person you can be dense at times."

"You sure sound and act like James." Remus muttered. "James was the only one that ever talked to me like that." "You needed it at times." James shot back. "Sirius wouldn't he might have acted like a jerk but he cared too much." Then having realised what he said he paled.

He watched Remus and the colour drained from his face. He decided it was time to change the subject.

"But I know why you do it. I'm pleased your thinking of Harry. He needs that. He's been through so much already." Then he remembered he hadn't actually answered his friend's original question.

"But to answer your original question of how I knew Harry had the map its because I watched you give it to Harry in his third year. When you were forced to resign." Seeing Remus' confused expression James smiled.

"The Afterlife is a little more complicated than anyone is really aware Moony and I broke some of the rules."

Remus' face broke into a smile. The first smile he had graced anyone with all summer. "Marauder even after death huh?" James felt intense relief at those words.

"Yes. You finally believe me then?" "Of course I do. Do you blame me?" "Of course not Moony." They embraced like long lost brothers.

"James there is something you have to know about Sirius…" "I know Remus." James said gently. "You don't need to repeat it." Remus smiled sadly. "I miss him."

"He'll be back." James said quietly. "James that's impossible he's dead." "So was I. That hasn't stopped me returning. But then that was Harry's doing. Sirius will be back Remus. I know because his death was different. Sirius wasn't meant to die Remus. You have to understand. He fell through a rip in the worlds that shouldn't have been there. He IS coming back."

Remus looked like he was about to collapse. "I know it's a lot to take in Remus." Dumbledore said at last having watched the exchange between the friends without making a comment.

"Damned straight it is." Remus said looking between James and Dumbledore. "I came here ready to fight for Harry and then I found out one of my best friends is alive after being dead for fifteen years and the my other best friend wasn't meant to die in the first place. How is that NOT a lot to take in?"

James missed the rant totally. He had homed in on one sentence and ignored the rest. The rest wasn't important.

"What do you mean fight for Harry?" He demanded. "Is he ok?" He stopped and then shook his head "No anyway forget that question I know the answer." "Then you know more than us." Remus said.

"It would seem Harry feels extremely guilty and has shut himself away to stop any of us coming to any harm. He won't let us help him." Dumbledore said gently.

"He does feel guilty. He blames it on what Herminone called his hero complex. He thinks that if he had not gone charging after Sirius instead of listening to Ron and Herminone Sirius would still be alive."

James shook his head. "This is total rubbish of course. Because Sirius should never have died in the first place. And the only reason he did is because Bellatirx Lestrange pushed him through a tear in the world that should have never been there in the first place."

James pushed back a wave of tears that threatened to engulf him at the thought of his son in so much pain. "It breaks my heart. He is so guilty. He has no need to be. But I'm here now and I am going to help my son."

"He is going to defeat Voldemort and he is going to be a great wizard and I am going to help him."

"Then we shall help you to help your son." Dumbledore said. "Harry might as well be my son. I love him as one. We will get him through this." Remus said clasping his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Dumbledore when can I see him." "Tomorrow James. Today I am going to re introduce you to the Order and you need a wand." James nodded but then went still.

* * *

Remus watched as his friend got a glazed look in his hazel eyes and he went so still it would have been thought that he had been made out of stone. Remus began to worry for his friend when he suddenly snapped out of it.

He came to his senses to violently that he fell forward and when Remus met his gaze his eyes were wild with a conflict of emotions Remus couldn't begin to decipher.

All but one.

Fear.

* * *

James realised he had zoned out on Remus and Dumbledore and he tried to return to the conversation but he couldn't draw his attentions back to the room they were pulling him away.

James had always trusted his instincts. When he was alive his training as an Auror had simply intensified his instincts. They were great. The only mistake he had ever made was making Peter his Secret Keeper.

He would never forgive himself for that over sight but he had to let the past go. He sighed and let his instincts take over.

He started to see flashes of colour and slowly as the images began to slow he began to see solid figures.

The first thing he saw was a muggle children's playground. He frowned. It had a set of swings, a seesaw, a slide and a climbing frame. It didn't look familiar at all. Yet something told him he had seen this playground somewhere before.

He frowned again and concentrated on the images.

The ground was sandy and there was a path running away from the playground along a street and into houses. Why did all this seem so familiar?

He watched and as he watched the shadows seemed to lengthen and then they became solid and James could hear the distinct sound of voices in the shadows. All at once the shadows became figures, figures in black cloaks…

James jerked back realising what it must mean….

Jets of red and green light began to move around the playground and James began to yell.

He blinked and he fell forward back into Dumbledore's office. His breath was shallow and his heart was thundering in his ears.

All he could feel was fear.

Fear for his son.

"That wand will have to wait. I'll have to steal one. Harry is in trouble. Death Eaters have descended on Magnolia Crescent. They've trapped Harry in the playground. We have to go."

James had already stepped into the fire. He prayed Dumbledore were following. He was not stopping. He did not come back from the after life just to loose his son now.

_Hold on Harry. _James thought frantically

_Just hold on… I'm coming…._


	3. Chapter Three: Dual FOr Your Life!

Hey guys i'm back with the new chapter from Mirror Image it took longer than i thought but i've had exams and stuff but anyway here it is i hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Come on you gusy you know by now that i don't own it. Well unless you count the plot which i hasten to add is mine...

Now to my favourite bit... REVIEWS

**Missy mee: **Thanx on the note of breaking sentances up...its a problem i have. My mind goes faster than i can type! lol anyway i tired to put that right with this chapter. Enjoy!

**Pandasruletheworld: **Thanx for the review as for how Harry will react when he sees james you'll have to read on. Pleased you're enjoying it!

**The Wandmaker: **Thanx for the great review. i'm really pleased you're enjoying reading it! i really am enjoying wiriting it. You like the idea with the Fates do you? I thought it was a good excuse to send James back. Harry deserves to havehis father for at least a little while...Anyway read on here is the next chapter...

**LostAndWaiting: **Thanx so much for the review. I'm so pleased you're enjoying the story. Remus is slightly different to how he is portrayed in the books but i thought he might take the role of guaridan-in-chief now Sirius is gone. Or at least thatwas what i was aiming for...I'm pleased you're enjoying it...Read on!

Now here is the story...

Mirror Image

Chapter Three: Duel for your life!

In the street of Privet Drive everything was quiet. It was pitch black and the streetlights were starting to flicker to life. All the curtains were shut and the street seemed to be closed for the night.

Those few who were awake at this hour were in the houses with the curtains closed and the lights could be seen peaking out between the curtains.

But at number four Privet Drive there was a difference. Everything was black but a skinny black haired boy was sneaking out the door keys crushed in his fist to stop them jingling.

He closed the door without a sound and crept down the drive and glanced back before turning and carrying on his way.

The boy was fifteen-year-old Harry Potter. Who for reasons he did not want to think about could no longer sleep and nor did he want to so he had escaped the prison that was his bedroom without his relatives knowing any different.

Harry wondered through the deserted streets of Little Whinging. He had never felt so utterly depressed in all his life. It was July the 30th but his birthday was only an hour away.

It was the only year he couldn't have been bothered whether his birthday arrived or not. He was going to be sixteen and he didn't care. It hurt too much to care. How could he celebrate his birthday when all he could think about was how many lives he was putting at risk.

He didn't deserve to be sixteen. He looked back at number four Privet Drive and shook his head. His aunt, uncle and cousin had left him alone and ignored his existence. He smiled bitterly. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived the guy everyone knew of in the wizarding world yet in his own home he was nothing more than a nuisance.

Not that he cared. He'd give anything to be normal. He'd give anything to have his parents, and Sirius back. He'd give anything to not have Cedric's death playing on his mind.

He'd give anything to not have Lord Voldemort the world's most evil wizard after his blood.

He put people at risk no matter what he did, he was poison and he hurt everything he touched. He shook his head again. He had to destroy Voldemort before he hurt anyone else.

Before he, Harry hurt anyone else. He turned out of Privet Drive and carried on walking not really caring where he was going only that he kept walking. He didn't want to sleep.

He never wanted to sleep again if he could help it. He seemed to be free of Voldemort and his obsessing but he couldn't get the image of Sirius falling through the veil out of his mind.

It was all his fault. He felt tears threatening to fall all over again. He blinked them back. He put his head down and carried on walking.

He doubted that the Order would be very impressed with him wondering about this late at night but he couldn't stand being in the house no longer. The Dursley's, while not being overly hateful towards him had not been helpful either.

Vernon and Dudley had not said a word to him since his return and although Petunia had made a constant effort to keep him happy in case he should call the Order he did not wish to spend more time than necessary in her company.

He followed the road down Magnolia Crescent and into the playground that had seemed to become his place of comfort over the weeks he had been at the Dursleys.

He walked over the sand that covered the ground and sat himself on a swing swinging idly making patterns with his foot in the dirt.

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was still twenty minutes until his birthday.

He was so intent on the patterns he was making in the dust he failed to notice that the shadows that surrounded him were getting unnaturally longer. Harry suddenly felt something shift and he looked up.

_Shit._

Oh god. This was so not good.

* * *

Dumbledore watched James fly into the flames and was on his feet in an instant. He pulled out a mirror and called all the members on watch. "Head for Magnolia Crescent. Harry is in trouble."

Ten members of the Order answered in an instant. Faces flickered through the surface of the mirror and then it went blank.

Remus and Dumbledore shared a look that spoke volumes of the emotions they were feeling and then without a word Remus followed James into the flames.

Dumbledore looked at Fawkes. "We must go Old Friend." He whispered. In a flash of flame the portraits watched the headmaster disappear from their view.

They only hoped, as did everyone involved, that they would not be too late.

* * *

James careened through the fireplace and into Grimmuald place.

He didn't have time to think about how relieved he would be later that the place was deserted or how black it would be without his best friend. All he knew was that he had to get to Harry before it was too late.

How could Harry be so stupid? What was he going out the house this late anyway? It was nearly midnight. James cursed. He knew Harry didn't sleep but he wasn't usually prone to walking about late either.

He looked around as soon as he caught his bearings and then he was off again. He was heading for the door when a hand grabbed his arm and called "James! Stop!"

James spun round and faced Remus. "Remus, you don't understand!" James yelled. Unless we get to Harry now he will die!" Silence rang out after that sentence and Remus and James stared at each other for a moment before Remus said, "You of all people should not underestimate your son."

"I don't underestimate him!" James near shouted in his hysteria "but even a member of the Order would struggle to fight off ten Death Eaters!"

Remus went to comment but James cut him off. His hand out in front of him stopping any comment. "I don't care what you say Moony, Harry may be powerful but he is not immortal. I have to get to him!"

Remus said quietly, "I know that James. I know he needs help. I've worried about him constantly for as long as I can remember but I trust that he will able to hold his own until he has help."

James looked at his friend. "I know that's what scares me. He wouldn't give up for anything."

Remus nodded. "Dumbledore will be on his way. He has called all the members of the Order on watch duty together. Harry will not be alone."

"I don't care who has been called Remus." James said in a firm voice that Remus knew left no room for argument "I will go and I will help my son. Now. Either help me or Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Remus threw a brown cloak at him. "Then wear this. We do not want the Death Eaters recognising you before the Order or Harry are aware of you." "What if the Order start hexing me? What then?" James said, "I don't think you'd let that happen somehow." Remus said pulling on his own.

"Now let's go!"

They left the house and as soon as they were in the clear the apparated running. Each hoping that they would not be too late.

* * *

Harry knew he was in trouble. He had faced Death Eaters before. But he had been in the magical world and he had had free reign of using his wand.

But if it came to doing so he would not hesitate to use it again. He could get thrown out of Hogwarts but at least he would be alive.

Somehow that option just seemed more appealing to him than abiding by the stupid ministry rules and dying in the process. He reached for his wand and knew that this had to be bad.

He hit the floor a second before a red beam screamed over his head.

"Oh brilliant!" He muttered. He knew he had no choice. He had to fight. It was either fight or die.

He rolled on the floor and got up. The Death Eaters were closing in closer ranks. He knew he had little or no chance of surviving this, but he'd be damned if he didn't fight.

He had always fought. And he would now. He had nowhere to run to. He had to fight if he had any chance of surviving at all.

He stood and faced the many faceless cloaks. Were they all so blind not to realise what Voldemort was really doing?

A servant had no rank at all in Lord Voldemort's rule. His Death Eaters were expected to have absolute obedience no questions asked and whatever the task entailed they were expected to carry it out without a blink of the eye.

Voldemort said kill your wife the Death Eaters were meant to kill their wives. No matter what happened absolute obedience was the key.

And in Harry's thoughts all it lead to was the destruction of free will and all that was good in the world.

He would not become some mindless servant. He believed in protecting everything he held dear. He would not let them win and if he had to die to make sure no one else was hurt then so be it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a wand move but he was ready. "STUPFEY!" A Death Eater roared at the same time Harry yelled "PORTEGO!" The shield spell took affect and the red beam bounced off.

Harry knew he had to get to somewhere less out in the open. He'd be done for if one of the Death Eaters managed to get a clear shot at him.

He had to survive this! He couldn't let them win. He used the remnants of his cover spell and ran through the swings and round the climbing frame. The Death Eaters had successfully trapped him in so he knew he couldn't leave but he could find a better place to stand and fight.

Every instinct in him was screaming at him to run. To run and find away out of it. And as much as the idea was appealing Harry knew when to run and when to stand and fight.

He didn't have a chance if he ran. He would be cursed to oblivion. At least if he stayed low and fired curses at everyone he could reach he had a chance. He saw a Death Eater about to make the slashing motion that had knocked Herminone out last year and yelled, "SILENCO!" The curse stopped and he ducked as the beam that had not been stopped at the silencing of the incantation hit the climbing frame and rebounded.

Harry knew he couldn't hold them off long. But he wasn't going to let go without a fight either. Everyone he had known and loved had fought. His parents and Sirius had died fighting. If it came to that he would do the same.

He saw an opening and shot a stunning spell at the nearest death eater and didn't even pause to look if it had hit the intended target. He shot a full body bind at one and a jelly-leg jinx at another.

All the while sucking to make sure no one could get a clear shot at him. His thoughts were eerily calm but he knew that he had to find a way out. He had been lucky so far but he knew it couldn't last.

He had to get out before he got himself killed.

Or worse captured. He was not ready for another round with Voldemort. Not on Voldemort's terms. He didn't think he would survive. So he had to survive now.

He had to make sure that the Death Eaters made mistakes and he could get back to his aunt and uncles and know that he was safe there until the next round. That was the only chance he had.

He had to keep fighting.

He spat curses and felt his wand grow hot in his hand. He knew he couldn't keep this up.

He shot another curse at a Death Eater that got to close but didn't turn in time to defend behind him and he saw the wand come up to cast and knew it was too late. He closed his eyes.

A/N I was so tempted to leave it here but no. I decided to keep going. Whether that was a good thing or not I'm not sure.

* * *

James felt his feet crash to the pavement and nearly stumbled from the force. Apperating wasn't as easy as it looked and it came as a shock to the system when it hadn't been done for a long time.

He felt a hand come out and steady him. He turned and Remus was there with his wand out scanning the streets for signs of movement. James cursed. He knew where they were and they were streets away from where they needed to be.

What the hell was Harry doing out on his own anyway? He knew better! What was he thinking?

But James knew that as much as Harry knew he was needed tonight Harry clearly _wasn't _thinking. James wished with all his heart that his son could have been a normal sixteen year old and that he could have been through every step of it but it didn't happen.

Now James had to do everything he could for his son. He spun round trying to get his bearings. They had to be running out of time. Had the Death Eaters found Harry yet? Was he ok?

As if The Fates were answering his question he saw a red beam of light blast from the left and he knew where he was.

Too far from his son.

He cursed. He should have come sooner. Remus' gasp told him he had seen it to and without a word passed between them they tore through the deserted streets and round into Magnolia crescent.

What James saw made his heart stop. The Death Eaters had indeed found Harry. That much was clear he could see his son clearly from his position and they also clearly had him nearly pinned in but they couldn't seem to get a clear shot at Harry.

Harry was constantly moving not showing his back for too long and spitting curses back at the Death Eaters in rapid-fire succession not caring where he was aiming or looking long enough to see if they had made contact.

James had never been more proud of his son at that moment. He felt his blood boil as a Death Eater tried to sneak up behind Harry and wordlessly he and his best friend were in action.

They snuck up behind too Death Eaters who were standing guard and knocked them out. James took one of their wands.

James looked up and froze.

Harry hadn't seen the Death Eater coming at him from behind. He couldn't loose his son now. He dived at the Death Eater with a ferocity he had only ever felt once before.

When he was defending his family against Voldmort.

Now he was doing it again and this time he would not fail. He sent a stunning curse as the Death Eater in question and then crashed into the huddle of death eaters in fromt of Harry.

He saw Remus push Harry out of the way and flatten him against the floor as curses criss-crossed over his head.

_Harry! _He screamed silently _leave now!_

He prized his eyes away from his son. He had too keep the Death Eaters away from him. Nothing was more important than that at that moment.

* * *

Harry waited expecting the blow.

Nothing happened. Instead Harry heard the Death Eater scream and something hard hit in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of him and making him hit the ground hard.

He looked up and saw Remus Lupin his wand out keeping Harry's head on the ground out of cursing range.

He heard a voice he didn't recognise roar, "STPFEY!" He saw a figure in a cloak dive at the Death Eaters that had tried to circle Harry from the right and Harry nearly sobbed in relief.

Help was here. He wasn't alone anymore.

Harry had never been so pleased of the help in all his life. "Harry you need to get out if here now." Remus hissed in his ear. Harry was about to reply when both had to flatten themselves against the floor so that the red beams crisscrossed above them.

"I can't!" Harry said. Then he saw a Death Eater and scrambled up and cursed him before he could cast against Remus.

Remus knew Harry was right. There was no way he could get out yet and so he said, "Stay here!" and hurried to meet one of the hooded Death Eaters. The image nearly made him vomit.

That was what Sirius had done and it had gotten him killed. He gagged. He couldn't loose Remus too.

He made the decision without even thinking about it. He hurtled into the path of the curses and joined the fight. He heard the faint popping of more people apperating and whirled.

He saw Kingsley, Tonks, Moody Emmerline Vance and Hesita Jones and more he couldn't recognise appear and fall on the Death Eaters as one.

He joined in throwing curses with the members of the Order determind to protect them just as they were protecting him.

Then Dumbledore came. And the Death Eaters fled. Those that choose to stand and fight faced the wrath of the Order and were quickly subdued.

Fawkes appeared in a flash of phoenix fire so bright it blinded Harry for a moment and in that moment one Death Eater shot a curse at him.

Harry opened his mouth to deflect it but it didn't come within range. Someone spun in front of him deflected the curse sending the Death Eater into the wall with a roundhouse kick to the chest.

Harry watched dumbfounded. The person was obviously a member of the Order but Harry had never seen a member of the Order in a cloak before and didn't know what to think.

Then the man dropped the hood of his cloak and turned round.

Harry lost not only the capability to think, but to speak.

The only remaining thought he had was:

It can't be… 

As the voice filled with unspoken emotion chocked out

"Hello Son."

* * *

Not really sure what to think of this chapter to be honest. I wanted a battle, if a minor one but I don't think I've described it well enough…

I'll let you decide tell me what you think

Leave a review on the way out thanx.


	4. Chapter Four: Father And Son

Hey guys i knpw its been ages...nearly a month but ive ben on holiday and i updated as quickly as i could. Let me tell you something this chapter has been a real sucker to write and i'm still not sure its totally but i'll let you guys decide that.

How did everyone like HBP? I won't say anything in case people havent read it but to you guys who have i'll just say that "Death" was awful and "HE" was totally evil i hate him! Other than that it was absoultely brilliant.

Right enough ranting...

**Disclaimer: **Alright, alright i dpnt own anything but the plot. Happy now?

Now to my reveiwers!

**Missyme: **Thanx here is the update later than planned but here. Hope you keep reading!

**Pandas rule the world: **Thanx for the review you'll see just how much of a shock it is hope you enjoy the next chapter read on!

**LostAndWaiting: **Thanx so much. I really dont think the stroy is all that good but im pleased ur enjoying it. Iknow my grammar errors litter the chapters i do try to proof read but i always seem to miss them. Oh well... Hope you enjoy the next chapter read on...

**The Wandmaker: **Thanx for the review pleased your enjoying it! Here is the next chapter read on!

**Lady-Slytherin-Warrior: **Hey welcome back! Thanx for the review here is the next chapter i hope you keep reading!

**DweenAngel: **Thanx for the review im glad you liked that last chapter You'll see Harry's reaction in this next chapter read on!

**Gate11au: **Thanx for the review im pleased you enjoyed that last chapter i hope you keep reading here is the next chapter read on!

Ok guys here it is Onwards to chapter four...

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter four: Father and Son

Dumbledore surveyed the damage that came with the attack. Bodies littered the ground. None of either side had been fatally injured.

Only Kingsley had been seriously hurt others in the Order had managed to escape with cuts and bruises.

Dumbledore wanted to get to Harry to make sure he wasn't injured but he had to attend to the Death Eaters that were now either stunned or at the very least subdued.

Despite the early advantage the Death Eaters had been overpowered when the Order had answered the call to help Harry when the Death Eaters had attacked.

The Death Eaters that had not managed to escape were trapped in the playground under an anti-apparition jinx until the Ministry wizards arrived and decided what to do with them.

Dumbledore walked among them and ignored the looks of pure hatred that followed his every move.

Satisfied that none of the captured Death Eaters were going anywhere he made his way over to where he could see Harry was stood and from what he could see it looked like Harry was having trouble standing.

He knew right away that James must have revealed himself to his son and Harry was having trouble believing what his eyes were telling him.

Of course this was perfectly understandable his father was dead. Or had been up until a few short hours ago and now the man that had Harry had yearned to know was stood in front of him and Dumbledore was sure that Harry may be in shock as anyone would be.

It was time to go and help his young charge out. He smiled and made his way heard the voices of Remus soothing Harry and Harry's voice full of emotion that Dumbledore had never heard even when they had been in his office after the events of the ministry a few short weeks ago.

It was time things were explained properly.

"Hello Son."

Harry stared at the man in front of him for what seemed like forever. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It just wasn't possible.

His father was dead.

But he was stood in front of Harry as if he had stepped out of one of Harry's wizarding photographs.

Harry started to hyperventilate.

"Easy Harry." Remus said coming to stand beside him. Harry whirled to face Remus. "Easy Harry?" Harry questioned thinking he had heard wrong.

"You're telling me to calm down?" He yelled. "How can I calm down? This isn't happening to me!" He put his head in his hands.

"Bit of a hypocritical assessment considering how you reacted Moony." James said keeping his voice light but not daring to step any closer.

He wanted to hug Harry after being away from him so long but knew that Harry was slightly unstable right now and he didn't want to do anything that might cause Harry to flip.

Remus looked up and shot James the filthiest look he could manage. "Prongs you aren't helping!"

Harry's eyes went wide at their banter. "No. It can't be. I killed you." James nearly keeled over.

"Oh Harry, No. No. Don't ever think that. I would die all over again if it meant you could survive."

"Dad?" Harry said his emerald eyes bored into James' hazel ones and James was sure Harry could see into his very soul. James couldn't ignore the eyes that were hauntingly familiar.

Lily had defiantly left her mark. James felt the emotion rise in his throat and he didn't trust his voice. He simply nodded.

Harry looked between Remus and the carbon copy of his father and realised that Remus was smiling for the first time since he had seen him. Harry still refused to believe it. It would be all the worse if something became clear and the dream of knowing his father was ripped away from him yet again.

"How do I know you're real?" He whispered his voice breaking with emotion he was trying to keep locked inside him. He watched as his "father" took a step towards him and looked at him.

Harry not sure what to do looked at Remus for help. "Go on Harry." He whispered soothingly. Harry stared at Remus and then back at James and took a shaky step forwards and then stopped.

James watched his eyes narrow in a gesture that reminded him of Lily.

"How the hell do I know you are who you say you are?" He demanded he had had too much experience with things such as this to not be wary.

"Ask a question then son." James said patiently. After everything Harry had been through James did not expect Harry to simply fall at his feet. This wary scepticism was healthy especially after all the attempts on Harry's life.

James wasn't going to pretend it didn't hurt though.

Because it did.

A lot.

Harry stared at the man telling him he was his father and thought hard. He needed to think of something that only James would know. He thought about it and thought about it…

He nearly asked who his Secret-Keeper was but since Sirius' death the Ministry had been persuaded that they had made a mistake and the truth had come out.

Besides the Death Eaters knew fine well that Wormtail had been the Secret-Keeper that was how they knew to go to Godric's Hollow on the night James and Lily had been murdered.

He thought and then came up with the perfect question, something Sirius had once told him that only he had James had known and then he would get James to transform into Prongs just for good measure.

He stared at his "father" and took a deep breath, "How did you and Sirius communicate when you were in detention at school?" He looked up and saw James grin.

He glanced at Remus who looked between them in total confusion. "With the mirrors. Sirius and I had one each."

James looked at Harry and grinned.

"We used to talk to each other when we were in separate detentions. The teachers knew better than to keep us in the same detention it just wouldn't work out. So they put us in different detentions but we still managed to cause mayhem using the mirrors to tell each other what we were doing."

James grinned remembering when he and Sirius had planned a prank for detention and set off fireworks in both detentions and then framing Snape and Malfoy losing over 100 points for Slytherin without anyone ever knowing the difference.

It had been, in James' opinion, one of the finer moments of being a Marauder. He looked up at Remus and Remus' jaw was on the floor. The sight just made James grin all the more.

"THAT was how you managed that?" Remus said "You never did tell me I can't believe neither of you ever told me you had those mirrors."

Harry grinned. This was working…

Then another thought hit him…if that was true….

He looked up at James and James nodded he muttered an incantation and transformed into Prongs. Harry gasped. There was only one person who could do that…

Prongs nodded his head at Harry and Remus and then transformed back again. "My namesake Prongs." James said his voice choked with emotion as he realised that in that moment Harry believed him.

"Dad…"

Harry stepped forward but seemed unable to move another step Remus was at his shoulder muttering soothing words in his ear.

James felt mortified that Harry trusted Remus when it should have been him. He knew that Harry had a right to be wary.

Harry had never known his father. James struggled to breathe every time he thought about how much pain his son had been through and he had not been there to help.

Life was so unfair. Harry did not deserve any of this.

He watched as Harry looked up from the floor and his green eyes, so like Lily's, glistened and held more pain than a sixteen-year-olds had right too.

Harry looked up at his father and then horrified that he was about to cry looked up blinking furiously to try and clear his vision.

Harry had never been good at emotional stuff. He had never had cause to be. He had had to be strong all his life.

But this was just something he couldn't handle with out tears. He only cried where people could not see him. But now, now it didn't matter.

He swallowed the aching feeling in his throat and looked at his father, his father that he had longed to know and been denied.

It was him. Somehow, he was here. He was alive even though Dumbledore had told him no spell could wake the dead he was here.

James was here.

Harry had a father again…

"Dad…."

Harry said again. His voice was so close to breaking from the raw emotions building up inside his heart, he felt the tears he had been fighting begin to fall. He had a father….

James saw his son's tears and it was his undoing. His own tears that he had fought began to fall. He looked up at Remus and he nodded.

James didn't waste another second he crossed the yard and pulled his son into an embrace and hugged him.

Harry stiffened in his father's embrace not sure how to react since he had never really had contact with people in this way. The only people who had hugged him this way was Sirius and Mrs. Weasley and he had still never got used to the contact.

But as his father continued to hug him he relaxed and put his arms round his dad and returned the hug. He almost sobbed with relief.

James could feel Harry's tears and tightened his grip on his son. "Its alright Harry I'm here. It's alright." He hugged him and gradually let go.

James looked at his son and looked towards the other end of the yard to let Harry wipe away his tears. It was then he saw Dumbledore striding towards them a determined look on his face.

"We must leave for Hogwarts now." He said looking between the newly reunited father and son. "It is not safe here and I doubt Harry will want to return to the Dursleys."

James felt anger bubbling in his stomach. He would not allow his son to return to that place. Not while he was able to protect him. Not while he was standing. "I will not allow him to return there Dumbledore!"

Harry looked up at the obvious anger in his father's voice. He watched a silent exchange between the headmaster and his father and at last Dumbledore nodded.

"You are his father. But Harry will have to return once more to collect his school things."

"Then I will go with him." James said putting his arm round Harry. Harry leaned into his father's arm. The last time he had been able to do this was with Sirius and now he was no longer here.

Dumbledore bent and picked up an aluminium can and whispered, "portus." The can glowed and he held it out towards Harry. "On the count of three." Harry held his hand out and found that Dumbledore, Remus and…his dad, he would never get used to that, were doing the same.

James and Remus stood either side of him and James had a steady hand on his son's shoulder. Harry looked up at James and smiled.

James grinned back. "Ready Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded

"Three, two, one." Dumbledore's voice echoed in his ears and then he felt the familiar pull behind his navel.

He felt his feet leave the ground and the world dissolved into swirls of colour and he knew he was moving. The three most important people in his life at that moment moving with him.

* * *

Ok really not sure if that chapter s up to the standards you guys were expecting. It really was a sucker to write. I was going for Harry being almost too shocked to speak. I think i kinda got there but i'll leave that up to you!

Cya next time

Blue Firexxx


	5. Chapter five: Wrath Of A Father

I'm back!

Oh my god you guys, i love you so much i've never had so many reviews for a stroy ever! It makes me so happy! I can't believe so many people like my story! Reviewers are thebest ever :-)

**Disclamer: **You know the drill nothing but the plot is mine

Ok now to the reviewers..

**Dream Phantom: **Thanx for the review! Pleased you like the story! Read on!

**Pandas RuleThe World: **Hey joey! Thanx for the review pleased your enjoying it Read on!

**Kira OfTrimal: **Thanx for the review pleased you like the story. I've tried to improve my paragraphing and stuff and it looked better but i can't promise it is. Thanks for the help with that though it means alot to me. I like to know where i can improve.

**Radical Rebel: **Thanx for the review i'm so pleased you're enjoying it. That last chapter was a real sucker to write.Hold on for a few more chapters and i swaer Sirius will make an appearence. I love Sirius too much to let him disappear. Read on!

**Alcapacian: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased your enjoying reading it! Read on!

**Goaligirl12: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you're enjoying the story! I think Harry needs his dad too! Read on!

**The Notorious Padfoot: **Thanx for the review of course Sirius is making an appearence i love Sirius too much not too. LONG LIVE SIRIUS! Any way i hope you enjoy it read on!

**Bonnie Charlie: **Thanx for the reviews i know my grammar and stuff isnt brilliant i do try i'm pleased you made sense of it in the end hope you read on!

**Trinityflower Of Memories: **Thanx for the reviews i'm pleased you liked it i'll try and remember how to spell Stupefy in future hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Minone and Ron: **Thanx for the review i hope you continue to read on!

**Maddiemouse: **Thanx for the review it was really sweet im really pleased you liked my story i hope you enjoy the next chapter...

**Random Cheerio: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased your enjoying the story and as for James having supernatural powers you get a hint of what he can do in this chaoter but i'm not saying thats ALL he can do hope you enjoy the next chapter..

**Dweem Angel: **Thanx for the review im pleased you like that chapter i seriously had my doubts about it i thought you were all going to hate it. Anyway i hope you keep reading here is chapter five

**Lady Slytherin Warrior: **Thanx for the review i hope you like chapter five!

**Maliaphire: **Thanx for the review im pleased you enjoyed it read on!

Didn't that take forever? But i have to thank you guys your reviews mean loads to me. Now without further delay here is chapter five...

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter five: Wrath Of A Father

Harry felt his feet slam into the floor and his knees buckled a hand shot out and held him steady. Harry looked up and saw his father; he still couldn't get over that, holding his shoulder, holding him up.

He smiled gratefully and James nodded releasing him when he was sure he would be able to stand.

Harry looked around and wasn't surprised to see that their destination had been Dumbledore's office within the school. Harry looked around and sighed with relief as he realised he had come home.

He knew this wasn't the safest place for him, Dumbledore would only hold off the Death Eaters so long, but he felt safer here than anywhere.

He thought about the place he had left. The place he had never been welcome and smiled at the irony. The place he hated most was the one place he was safest.

Fate and Destiny really must hate him. He looked round and saw that Dumbledore's office looked the same as it had the last time he had been in it.

Admittedly the last time he had been in it brought embarrassing memories of the rage he had been in and the trinkets and possessions he had smashed.

He noticed however that the office seemed unfazed by Harry's rage that was weeks in the past now.

Harry watched with amusement as the portraits on the far wall leaned forward with barely contained curiosity as to why a student and two members of the Order and a student would be in Hogwarts during the summer.

Dumbledore walked behind his desk and took his seat while Fawkes flew softly over their heads and sat neatly on his perch regarding them all with a look that looked very much like one his master would use.

A look that knew too much. Dumbledore smiled and conjured two more chairs either side of the existing one and without consulting each other Remus and James sat either side of the existing chair indicating that Harry should sit between them.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and he knew what he was going to ask and tried to look away. He felt so ashamed now. He knew he shouldn't have done it but he had felt like everything was about to crash down on top of him and he needed some air.

He had felt suffocated by the Dursley's. They didn't know that Sirius was dead but seeing them have the life Harry knew he could never have now his godfather was dead was somehow worse.

He had had to get out.

So he had.

And then the Death Eaters had attacked and he had thought he would not survive. He was not one to be melodramatic but he had thought that the Order would never get there in time.

And then they were there and he had held out. He had held on long enough.

And now he had a dad.

Harry blinked thinking about that.

He had a father.

He looked at James.

James caught Harry's look and smiled and winked. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. His relief and giddiness happiness at seeing his son and knowing that he was all right hadn't quite worn off yet.

But he knew Dumbledore wanted answers. He had been in front of Dumbledore's all knowing gaze to many times to not realize what he wanted and he could see Remus wanted answers although he was willing to wait.

James alone knew why Harry had acted the way he had. Although he knew he had a bit of an unfair advantage. Being dead until about an hour ago would give that advantage.

James breathed in deeply still not quite believing what he had accomplished but he also knew just how far they had to go.

Particularly getting Harry ready for the final fight and repairing the rift in the worlds so no other innocents could fall through the veil.

And he would also wait until Lily called and they could pull Sirius back from no man's land.

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice pulled James out of his ravine and he turned to see Dumbledore looking intently at his son. "What made you leave that house tonight. You promised me no more night time wanderings."

Harry hung his head and then looked at Dumbledore and sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry I broke my promise, but I couldn't stay in there another second." Harry looked at the ceiling blinking back tears that seemed to be too near falling tonight.

"I didn't tell them about Sirius, I don't tell them anything anymore." Harry stopped and thought about it. "Not that I did in the first place." He looked at Dumbledore, "But I thought they would have learned their lesson from last summer. It's not like I choose to be there!"

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "If I had any other choice I'd go there rather than go to their house. You know how much I hate that house Professor."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "I do Harry but as I have said, you must return there at least once a year until you are seventeen for your own safety. Even Lord Voldemort cannot touch you there."

Harry nodded. "I know. I thought knowing why I have to return would make it easier but it DOESN'T!"

Remus and James jumped at the venom in Harry's voice only Dumbledore seemed unaffected by Harry's anger.

"Everything they do they taunt me with it. I'm their nephew yet they treat me like I'm something alien. I didn't ask to be put there. I didn't ask to be the target of some maniac who thinks he's ruler of the world and yet they act like it's my fault."

James could feel an anger burning in his heart at Harry's words. He had never realised just how alone and neglected Harry had been and felt at Petunia's. He knew Petunia and Vernon had hated magic but this was something Harry couldn't help.

They had a son of their own how could they treat Harry like he wasn't there and spoil Dudley to oblivion.

"James," Remus said "Calm down!"

At that moment the clock struck 2 in the morning and James felt his anger melt away…for the moment.

Harry felt a jolt in his stomach. He had been sixteen for two whole hours and hadn't even realised.

James turned to his son and smiled, "Happy birthday Harry." Harry started and smiled. "Thanks…dad."

James felt his heart jump when Harry called him dad. He had always wanted a chance to hear his son call him that.

He grinned at Harry and then said,

"I'm going to take you to Diagon Ally and buy you a birthday present. Today. Later. I need a new wand anyway."

Harry grinned. "Really?" "My son is sixteen today and I want to spoil him!" James grinned. "Of course really!"

Then he turned to Dumbledore and said, "Surely he's been at _their _house long enough." He barely managed to contain his anger as he thought of the Dursley's and he knew he certainly couldn't say their names.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry is free to leave his aunt and uncle's now he has been there for a month." "Where will we go?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure he was ready to return to Grimmulad Place but if the Order were there then he knew he needed too.

"The Order have vacated 12 Grimmulad Place because when Sirius died the inheritance of the came under fire. We found Sirius' will last week it clearly states that Harry was to inherit everything that Sirius owned and that included Buckbeak." Dumbledore looked at Harry.

Harry sat transfixed. What was he meant to say to something like that? He couldn't believe it! Sirius had left him everything?

He looked from Dumbledore to James. "You can keep the house for the Order that's what Sirius would have wanted." And then he thought about it and added, "Make sure Buckbeak goes to Hagrid he'd like that."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled, "Of course there is a problem of you not being Black by blood but there is one way to sort this out."

Harry looked over at Remus and saw Remus begin to smirk. He saw James was smiling slightly too. He was confused. What did they know that he didn't?

His unasked question was answered when Dumbledore clicked his fingers and Krecher appeared in the room twisting his ears and moaning over and over,

"Don't want to serve blood traitor's spawn want to serve Miss Bella she is worthy."

Harry stared at Krecher and felt immense hate boiling in his stomach. He had thought he would kill the house elf the next time he saw him but all he felt now was emptiness.

He felt nothing.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "You can't be serious. I thought if I saw that damn elf again it would be too soon!" "Krecher is eager to be realised to work for Bellatrix this is true." Dumbledore said

"He is never going anywhere near her!" Harry snapped and hearing Krecher moan on and on about what his mistress would say made Harry snap, "Krecher just shut up!"

Krecher immediately shut up. Harry blinked at the sudden stop to Krecher's constant complaints and Dumbledore beamed, "Well Harry it seems that solves that problem. Sirius did know what he was doing. "He always did." James said a soft smile of remembrance on his face.

"I don't want him at the Order Professor." Harry said, "I never want him to put any of the Order in danger." Dumbledore seemed to contemplate it for a moment and then called,

"Dobby!"

Dobby appeared and bowed, "Master Dumbledore wants Dobby sir?" He asked. Dumbledore smiled. "Harry order Krecher to the kitchens Dobby will make sure he keeps out of trouble."

Dobby spun round, "Harry Potter sir!" He squeaked Harry smiled, "Hi Dobby." Harry nodded his head at the elf who nodded back and then Harry said, "Krecher go to Hogwarts kitchens." Harry ordered and then he said, "Dobby can you make sure that Krecher stays out of trouble please."

Dobby turned to Dumbledore and Dumbledore nodded, "That seems like a good idea Dobby." Dobby nodded. "Then Dobby shall do that sirs."

With that both Krecher and Dobby disappeared with a crack.

"Can I really leave the Dursley's Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore trying not to sound too hopeful at the prospect of escaping the Dursley's for the rest of the summer.

"Yes Harry you can." Dumbledore said smiling. Then he remembered that no one had answered his earlier question about where he would go. So he asked again.

"With me." Remus answered. Harry turned and smiled. "Really?" "Yeah." Said Remus. "That is if you'd like too. Of course that goes for you as well James." Remus said to his friend.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded. "Remus' house is fortified almost as well as Sirius'. You can go there as soon as you collect your things from your aunt and uncles."

Remus smiled and threw something at Harry. Harry's seeker reflexes allowed him to catch it easily.

He looked down and in his hand he held a key. He looked up at Remus. "I had that cut for you. It's a birthday present or at least one of them. It means that you can come anytime you like. You'll always be welcome Harry." Remus smiled and then said, "Happy birthday."

Harry smiled got up and hugged Remus.

Remus stood ramrod straight at first. Harry was never usually one to hug someone first and once he got over his shock he hugged Harry warmly back.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said softly.

James felt another wave of emotion threaten to seize him by the heart as he saw Harry and Remus embrace. James knew that more than anything else Harry wanted to belong to a family since he had never had one. And now at long last he was beginning to get his deepest wish.

Remus turned to look at James and James saw tears shining in Remus' eyes as he smiled. "You coming to James?"

James laughed the idea that he wasn't going to come was out of the question. "Of course Moony. I wouldn't miss it."

Harry smiled.

His father was coming…

His heart started again… He had a father…

Dumbledore stood and said, "Perhaps some sleep and rest would be appropriate and then Harry can have his birthday." Dumbledore smiled.

James stood with Harry and turned towards the door. "I'll have the Fat Lady admit you." Harry brightened at the thought of spending the night at Hogwarts and almost ran from the door.

"Sir…The Dursley's." I have already sent them a wake-up call. They will be up in time for you, James and Remus to return there tomorrow."

Harry grinned. He couldn't wait to go back now knowing he had somewhere else to go. Somewhere where he truly belonged.

He led Remus and James along the corridors of a silent Hogwarts until they reached the Portrait and the Fat Lady smiled at Harry and said, "You're early Harry." She opened for them and they went into the common room.

Remus and James grinned and James stretched saying, "It feels good to be back here."

"Show us where you sleep Harry." Remus said eagerly.

Harry grinned and led them up to the dormitories he shared with Ron, Shamus, Dean and Neville.

He looked at Remus and James' face and saw them light up. "This was our dorm." James said grinning like an idiot. "I mean I should have known but…" "This was your dorm?" Harry said looking at it with a whole new light. "Yeah Padfoot, Moony, Worm tail and I shared it with Arthur Weasley." "Cool!" Harry said automatically going over to his bed and lying down.

"Hey," James said sitting on the end of the bed. "Mine!" Harry grinned "Sorry its not now. Its mine. Find somewhere else to sleep." "Fine." James huffed and went over to Dean's and said, "I'll sleep here then."

"You do that." Harry said yawning and Remus climbed into Ron's bed and Harry muttered, "Night Remus…Night Dad."

"Night Harry." They said together.

Harry went to sleep happier than he had ever been before.

James watched his son go to sleep and then turned to Remus. He could see Remus looking at him. "This isn't going to last is it Moony?" He sighed.

Remus shook his head. "Probably not." At that moment a Smokey figure of a Phoenix appeared beside them.

Dumbledore's Prontous shone giving a message, which after receiving Remus sent a return.

"Harry is joining the Order." James said. A statement for it had been confirmed by Dumbledore moments before.

"Are you ok with that?" Remus questioned. "He needs to know what's going on Remus." James said, "He is past the point of being protected. Not knowing might only get him killed now."

Remus nodded sadly. "We all hoped it would not come to this." James looked over at Harry and sighed. "Well at least the ministry visit will be fun." Remus tried not to laugh.

Dumbledore had told them that the Ministry had had to be informed and they requested an audience with James. James had put his son first and said under no circumstances was he to be summoned until he was ready. He would arrive at the ministry in good time but not until he had spent the day with his son.

But he also knew that he had to be ready for the _daily prophet_ going after his blood. He just hoped he could keep Harry from the blunt of it. Somehow thought he doubted it.

The next morning Harry knew he definitely did not want to wake up. He had been having a great dream. Sure…it hadn't started off that well he'd dreamt he'd been attacked by Death Eaters but then…

Then… It had been amazing. He dreamt his dad had come back from the dead and saved him and then Remus had given him a key to his house and he had slept in the dormitories in Hogwarts so he wouldn't have to go to his aunt and uncles.

This was too good of a dream to let go of. He didn't want to wake up. But three seconds later he had to wake up since two heavy people ended up on top of him in his bed.

He opened his eyes and found the figures to be blurry. Someone handed his glasses to him and he put them on. Remus and James' faces came into sharp relief and Harry's heart soared it hadn't been a dream after all…

"Get up Harry!" James yelled diving on his son again. Then he looked at Remus and he and Remus started yelling happy birthday at the top of their voices. Harry had to laugh he had never seen Remus this excitable before and it was funny.

"Come on get up!" James said, "We're going shopping!" Harry was up and out of bed before James could dive on him again.

"Alright, alright I'm up." Harry laughed as James launched himself at Harry. "We've got to go to Vernon and Petunia's and then we'll drop your stuff off at Moony's and then we'll go to Diagon Alley."

"But first," Remus said, "Breakfast!" "To the kitchens!" James said ruffling Harry's hair.

They trooped out of the Gryffindor tower and down into the kitchens. James tickled the pair that morphed into the door and it opened and they headed into the kitchen.

Dobby greeted them hugging Harry round his waist. "Hi Dobby." Harry said the elves crowded round them offering them all different foods that couldn't possibly all be eaten in the summer.

Harry, James and Remus ate happily in the kitchens talking to the elves and Harry checked up on Winky who was no where near as distressed as he had last seen her but she was not as happy as Dobby either.

But Harry supposed there was only Dobby that would ever be happy about being set free.

Afterward the three of them made their way back to Dumbledore's office and the headmaster met them happily. He handed Harry a teapot and said, "Harry this will take you to just outside your aunt and uncle's house. Remember, I know you hate it there, and I wish it had been different but you only have to return once more next summer."

He smiled gently at Harry's obvious pleasure of hearing this. "I shall see you in September."

Harry nodded feeling giddy with relief as Remus and James took hold of the portkey with him and then he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and they were moving in a blaze of swirling colour and noise.

Harry was more prepared for the landing when it came the next time and steadied his feet for a smooth landing. When he looked up he was just outside his aunt and uncle's house and luckily there was no one to be seen but at 7.30 in the morning Harry was not surprised.

Harry stalked to the front door and bent down and took the key from under the plant pot beside the front door and unlocked the door. He led Remus and James down the passage and into the kitchen.

Even this early in the morning the Dursley's (minus Dudley) were awake. Harry pushed the kitchen door open and said, "I'm alive, you know in case you care." Neither of them looked up.

James felt the anger he had felt in his stomach start to boil again and one look at his friend told him that he was feeling the same thing.

James motioned for he and Remus to hang back and not announce themselves…yet. He wanted to know how this played out first. Harry's grin told him he knew just what he was doing.

"Dumbledore told me that I only have to come back once more next year. You won't see me after next summer."

"Good riddance." Vernon said finally looking up from his paper. "My family might have some respect once you leave here boy." He said.

James saw Harry slump. Harry pretended not to care about the Dursley's obvious dislike and unloving nature towards him but James knew it hurt him. Lily would go insane if she could see this. Lily knew that Petunia had never liked magic but she had never expected her to treat her nephew this way.

Petunia herself had not spoken but she chose that moment to do so. "Harry I've told you and told you not to bring dirt into this house!" Harry looked at the floor and realised his trainers were trailing mud.

"Sorry." Harry said but James could hear he meant no such thing. "Dirt was the last thing on my mind when I was attacked by Death Eaters."

Silence met this statement. "Death Eaters?" Petunia whispered, "What the bloody hell are Death Eaters?" Vernon screamed.

"Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers and they were after me. I have to apologise that I survived." Harry said resentfully.

At that moment Vernon exploded and Harry knew what was coming. It was going to be the same as last year. Sure enough…

"That's it! That's it! I've had it!" Vernon screamed

"OUT!"

James felt his anger reach fever point and this time Remus didn't hold him back. They strode down the hall together. "And just where do you think he'll go?" Remus demanded.

Vernon and Petunia froze and stared at the new voice in the doorway. "Don't you people realise that by simply being here you're keeping your nephew alive? Don't you care about him don't you _love _him enough for that?"

Harry stared at Remus. He had never seen him so angry before and Harry realised this could be the wolf appearing and this could get dangerous.

"Answer me!" Remus screamed. But was calmed by a hand on his shoulder.

Vernon and Petunia were shocked into silence and James came into the kitchen like a wild winter storm. "Well answer him!"

Petunia screamed. "You're dead!" She screamed. "Some things are stronger than death Petunia." James said in a voice that barely contained his anger. "How could you do this to my son, Lily's son. Your nephew. Dudley's cousin!"

Vernon was going steadily purpler. "Who are you sir?" He yelled, "Potter is dead. You are not this boy's father." James stepped up behind Harry and the remembrance was even more frightening.

Vernon was quiet. Around the kitchen things started to move. Harry had never seen anything so powerful before. He looked up at his dad and saw that his hazel eyes were fixed not on Vernon but Petunia.

"You knew what danger Harry was in. And yes I have to thank you for taking him in at all because he could have died without you. But you did not treat him like your nephew you treat him like a servant."

"Who are you to say what does on in out house?" Vernon yelled. James pun round and Vernon was forced by an invisible hand back into his chair so hard that it tipped over.

"When it concerns my son I can say as I like." James snarled. He turned to Petunia. "After today you will no longer exist to me. What you did I cannot forgive. Harry must return here once more next summer for his safety and in that time you will treat him like an equal."

Petunia nodded.

"I know you and Lily never got along after she received her letter to go to Hogwarts but you love Dudley. We died to protect Harry. We loved him that much. Is it too much to understand that I wanted my son protected? While he is here he is the safest he will ever be. Remember that."

He turned to leave and then said, "Petunia," She looked up and Harry saw there was tears in her eyes. "Look after my son they way Lily and I would have done for yours."

James turned and walked out the kitchen Remus snarled and followed. "Good-bye." Harry said and walked out after his father and Remus.

Just as they reached the stairs Dudley came into view obviously attracted by the noise Harry led the way up the stairs into his room and started piling all his stuff into his trunk. Remus came in behind him and said, "Here Harry I'll do that."

Harry nodded and dived under his bed to the loose floorboard and pulled out his invisibility cloak, photo album, Marauder's Map and other odds and ends that he never wanted the Dursley's to find. He came back out from under his bed to find that Remus had already cleared his room and it was floating ready level with Harry's waist.

Harry went to put everything in his trunk and Remus stopped him. "Keep your cloak with you, you many need it." Harry nodded and watched as the lid closed and his trunk vanished. "I've sent your stuff to my house." Remus said seeing Harry's confused look.

They walked back out and saw James talking with Dudley. "…I'm sorry I never got to know you. I hope you understand better now." Dudley nodded mutely but as Harry moved closer he blinked as he saw, if he was not mistaken, admiration shining out of Dudley's eyes for his father.

The world has gone insane. Harry thought silently. James looked up and smiled at Harry. "Good to go son?" He asked. Damn! He thought it never got old saying that.

"Sure," Harry said grinning at his dad's enthusiasm though he knew he would have to ask about Dudley later he was too excited. He was out of here for another year.

"It's your birthday where else? Diagon Ally!" Harry grinned and said, "That's all well and good." Harry said "But I can't apperate yet." "But I can." Remus said. "I'm taking you."

"You can do that?" Harry said "Of course," James said Harry stared at his father. "Dad don't you need a wand for that?" "Yeah I'm borrowing yours." Harry laughed and handed over his wand.

James scowled "I'll probably have to take the damn test again and I have a meeting with the ministry. After I've been shopping with you. The meeting is after that." "How do they know about you?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore informed them after the attack last night. They wanted to see me as soon as they found out but I told them no. I was doing what I wanted with you. That should be fun." Harry scoffed. "Yeah." James said "Exactly."

"At least the Order knows." Remus said. "They do?" Harry asked. "Yeah Dumbledore sent a message last night Remus said, "After you went to sleep we got confirmation. There is a meeting tonight and yes you are in the Order."

Harry resisted the urge to scream in victory. Finally! But there were more pressing matters like spending time with his dad.

James looked at Remus. "Together?" "Of course." And they disapprated with a loud crack.


	6. Chapter Six: Diagon Alley With Dad

Ok guys i'm back again! Here is chapter six! hopefully people won't want to murder me now its here!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot...

**Reviewers: **You guys are stars i can't believe it! We made fifty reveiws omg you guys totally rock!

**Pandasruletheworld:**Thanx for the review girl! Pleased you liked that chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Here's chapter six!

**Maraudergirl7: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased your enjoying the stroy! As for Harry staying at the Dursleys that will become clear soon...As for fitting in with HBP that wasn't intentional but thanx for the compliment :) here is chapter six!

**Heiress-to-the-dark-throne: **Thanx for the review pleased youre enjoing the stroy! here is the update!

**Radical-Rebel: **Thanx for the review. I had so much fun writing chapter five i'm so pleased you enjoyed it! Here is chapter six!

**Trinty Flower Of memories: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked it. i loved writing that last chapter and i'm so pleased you like it so much! Here is chapter six!

**Kira Of Trimal: **Thanx for the reivew. I'm pleased you can see inproving in my paragraphing i am really trying to improve it! Thanx for the constant support and advice about improving it. I'm pleased you're enjoying the story here is chapter six.

**LostAndWaiting: **Thanx for the review and welcome back girl! i'm pleased you liked chapter four and five and here is the update you asked for! Read on...

**Loonytunes: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you like the story and thanx for adding me to your favourite arthours list it means alot to me. Thanx here is chapter six (chapter five of stolen won't be far behind i promise)

On another note i have no idea when the next chapter will be up because i'm starting universtiy next week but i swaer it'll be up as fast as i can possibly do it.

Love to you all Blue Fire xxx

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter six: Diagon Alley With Dad

James, Remus and Harry apparated straight into the Leaky Cauldron and shocked Tom the landlord almost to the point of panic. He relaxed when he saw Remus and Harry and dropped the mug he was cleaning when he set eyes on James.

"J-James…" James sighed he knew he was in for it following the rumours in the Daily Prophet but I didn't mean he had to like it. Harry looked at his dad and grinned when he saw James frown.

"I take it the Daily Prophet already knows dad!"

"I guess it does." James sighed. "We might get swamped."

"Well at least they'll be staring at you and not me." Harry said smiling. "That will make a welcome change."

Remus had to laugh he had never seen Harry so happy for a long time perhaps since Sirius was alive.

"Hi Tom." James said, Tom stared and then said, "So the rumours are true then. It is really you!" James nodded and said, "Yes it really is me."

Tom hurried out from behind the bar. "James…how is it possible?" "Your guess is as good as mine." James said shaking his hand.

"It is a pleasure to have you back." Tom said, "Come and have a drink anytime it is on the house."

James laughed, "I will do that Tom but right now I have shopping to do with my son."

Tom looked round then and said, "Harry!" "Hi Tom!" Harry said quietly. "Right then we shall see you later Tom." Remus said briskly

With one last smile and nod they left the Leaky Cauldron and went through the back and to the wall that linked the Leaky Cauldron the entrance with Diagon Alley.

Remus took out his wand and tapped the bricks and the entrance opened out before him. Diagon alley lacked its usual hustle and bustle but was still lively. As Harry and James walked through heads turned.

James looked down and saw Harry wince. James put his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's ok Harry." He soothed quietly. "I hate them staring at me." Harry said self-consciously.

"You'll be fine." James said not taking his hand from his son's shoulder. Harry smiled and they carried on their way down the street taking the ever-changing shops and stands.

"I need to go to Gringotts." James said his eyes twinkling. "But didn't all yours and mums money become mine when you died?" Harry asked confused. James smiled. "Well, most of it."

"I don't understand." Harry said confused. "You will." James smiled "Come on I think your funds might need toping up!" He grinned and Harry grinned back.

They entered Gringotts and the people stopped and stared and pointed as James and Harry and Remus made their way through the throng of people. "Moony I think they might be staring at you!" James joked throwing his arm round his old friend.

"Yeah because next to the Potters I am so much to look at!" Remus joked. James seemed, unlike his son, to be at ease with the attention he had and walked straight up to the desk where a goblin with looked over his glasses expectantly at him.

The goblin unlike the witches and wizards in the bank seemed unfazed by the arrival of a long dead wizard and simply said, "Can I help you?"

"My son Harry and I would like to make a with drawl." James said confidently. The Goblin looked over his glasses simply nodded. "As you wish."

He rang a bell and another goblin appeared. "Take the Potters to their vaults." The goblin nodded and Harry, James and Remus followed. They got in the cart and went first to Harry's vault and he filled his moneybag.

They went next to Remus' vault and Remus vaulted out the cart nimbly and collected his money. James watched him a frown on his face while Harry noted with some sadness that Remus' moneybag seemed less than half full compared to Harry's.

Once Remus returned the cart started again and after another hair rising ride the cart stopped and James jumped out motioning for Harry and Remus to do the same.

James looked at the goblin and he nodded. James out his hand against the door and after a few seconds took it away. Harry looked on amazed, as the imprint of James' hand was still there it glowed red for a moment and then the door swung silently open.

James walked in and Harry stayed at the door totally gob smacked. There in the vault was mounds and mounds of money. Galleons, Sickles and Knuts mounds of them.

"Dad what is all this?" Harry asked when he finally found his voice again. "This? This was my mother and father's vault. You will get all this when you're seventeen." Harry's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Why?"

James smiled, "because that was what Lily and I decided if anything happened to us."

Harry frowned. "But you're here now." He said walking to his dad. "Why would I need this money?" "Because I won't be here forever. I'm not meant to be. You know that."

Harry hung his head. In the back of his mind he had known his father would not stay forever but that hadn't stopped him wanting him too.

"I know." He said quietly.

James smiled sadly and then scooped money into his moneybag and then ran back to the door and put a huge amount of coins into Remus' bag while he wasn't paying attention.

"James!" He yelled, "What the hell are you doing! I can't take that!"

James grabbed Remus round the wrist and said, "Yes Moony you can. You, and Sirius are now his legal guardians. You _will _take the money I want you to have it."

Harry watched Remus closely he looked like he was going to argue but then seeing the look on James' face he relented and simply said, "fine."

James nodded and said, "Harry! Come on! We're missing valuable shopping time here." Harry laughed and took one last look round the vault and then followed James and Remus back to the cart.

When they came out of Gringgots James made a beeline for Ollivander's. Harry hurried after him and into the dusty closed in space inside the shop.

The bell above the door rang somewhere inside and then Ollivander appeared like a ghost from the depths of his shop and smiled.

"Well, well, well." He said looking between both Harry and James "James Potter." James nodded to Mr. Ollivander. "Well this is a day I'd never thought I'd see. James Potter. I trust your wand was lost in the last fight."

It was a statement not a question but James nodded anyway gracing him with an answer. "Brave but foolish Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander said in a tone that both agreed and disagreed with his sentiments.

James smiled and said, "We do what we must." "That we do, that we do." Oliivander answered and then he rubbed his hands together and said, "Shall we find you a wand then?"

James smiled and followed Mr. Ollivander and Remus and Harry followed close behind looking round the shop at all the wands in haphazard stacks all around the shop.

"Hold out you wand arm." James held out his right hand and the tape measure did the measurements needed while Mr. Olivander went to the back of the shop and came back with a stack of wands in their boxes.

"That will do." He told the tape measure and it fell to the floor unmoving. "Try this." Mr. Ollivander said smiling. "10 and a quarter inches willow, dragon heartstring. A little power." James took it and waved it only to have it snatched from his hand.

"And this 11 inches mahogany unicorn hair. Pliable." Again James waved and again the wand was taken off him.

"What about this one, maple and phoenix feather quite whippy." James waved but now. Again nothing. He looked over at Harry and saw him smiling.

"What?" James asked. "I tried that one." He said, "It didn't want me either." James smiled. "Wands are quite picky about their owners it is true." Ollivander said smiling.

"But not to worry we'll find the right wand for you. Of course we will. Then he smiled and said, "Yes try this. Ebony and Dragon Heartstring 12 and a quarter inches. Powerful good for Defence Against The Dark Arts."

James grinned and took hold of the wand and felt the warmth spread up his arm and red sparks exploded from the end.

Harry and Remus cheered and James grinned. He had known that this would be his wand. He had known it and he was pleased to have a wand back in his grasp again.

He felt more in control and ready for the trails he knew must come before Harry could succeed. "Well that's a job well done." Mr. Ollivander said smiling.

James grinned and paid his seven gold galleons for the wand and then the three of them trooped out the shop together in to the sunlight.

James was bouncing about having his new wand and put it straight into the pocket of his jeans before saying, "Come on Harry its you birthday what do you want."

Harry thought about it and honestly couldn't think of anything. Just then all thought of presents went out his head as there was a shout of "HARRY!" Harry whipped round in time to be engulfed in a great hug.

The Hug had busy hair and he managed to gasp, "Hi Herminone." She stepped back and smiled. "We've been all so worried about you." At that he felt a clap on his shoulder and turned and said, "Hey Ron." "Happy birthday." They chorused together.

Harry grinned and nodded his thanks. "Your presents are at my house." Ron grinned. "You're coming aren't you?" He asked. "Maybe for a flying visit." Harry nodded.

Ron looked horror struck. "You're not going back to the Dursleys are you." Harry laughed. "Hell no!" He held up the key that hung round his neck. "I'm living at Remus' now."

Ron and Herminone's jaws dropped to the floor and then they looked round and their eyes bulged. Harry knew why and that made him grin even more.

"Herminone Granger, Ron Weasley, James Potter." He said between laughed. James laughed and held out his hand. "Glad to meet my son's friends."

They looked like they were struck dumb and then Herminone recovered. "Hi." He crocked. "Your return was printed in the Daily Prophet this morning. We couldn't believe it."

"Typical." James said darkly.

Harry grinned.

Then sobered slightly and said, "I bet the Death Eater attack on me this morning wasn't."

Herminone and Ron both paled. "It was. We just couldn't believe you'd be out at that time of night." This coming from Herminone.

Harry shrugged. Herminone threw herself at Harry again and said, "Oh Harry are you ok?"

Harry shrugged as if it mattered very little. "I wasn't. But I'm better now." He grinned at James who grinned back and then at Remus who simply smiled.

"I think we've scared them half to death." Remus said coming up behind him and putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

James laughed. "Probably." "Oh come on guys!" Harry said, "You can stare all you want but I want to go to Fred and Georges."

At this Ron came out of his stupor though he still shot stunned glances in James' direction, which amused James, no end.

"That's where we were going." Ron said. "We haven't been yet but they're rolling in galleons now." Harry laughed. He had known Weasley's Wizard Wheezes would be popular.

Just how popular he couldn't believe. The shop was heaving. There was a queue to be served almost out the door and it was so packed no one seemed to be able to move.

Harry, Herminone, Ron, James and Remus got in the door and made very little progress until one person got a good look at James and screamed and the whole place went silent.

Fred and George burst from the back room and yelled, "What the hell is going on here?" Then they spotted Harry and smiled and yelled, "Harry you're scaring the customers."

Harry laughed and said, "This time it's not me." He motioned further back to where Remus and James were stood looking like they had just found treasure they had been searching for on a map.

Fred and George looked and looked again and then looked at Harry. He nodded and Fred and George laughed and pushed towards their second celebrity customer.

"Fred and George Weasley." They greeted. James laughed and said, "James Potter. Remus tells me you found The Marauders Map quite useful I'm pleased."

Fred and George grinned. James looked around the shop and said, "This place is brilliant I could have done with a place like this in my time at school. Madness and Mayhem my favourite lessons."

Fred and George laughed and Harry had to laugh when he finally found him because Fred and George just seemed in awe of James.

"Remus!" He yelled. Remus yelled, "What!" "I want some fireworks." James whipped round at that. "Fireworks?" His eyes lit up.

By now the shop was back to its hustling, bustling self. Apart from James was getting swamped by people wanting to know how he did it, what death was like all the questions he had been expecting.

Harry found it hilarious that for once in his life he was in the background. It was the best thing that could have happened to him.

Fred and George managed to catch up with Harry when he was with Remus looking for the biggest and best fireworks to set off at Remus' later.

"Harry." He turned and grinned. "Pleased you met your rival." They grinned. "He is so cool! He gave us loads of new ideas. I mean Remus and Sirius were always helpful but James but seems full of them." Harry grinned and nodded. "Dad and Sirius would have give you a run for your money."

Fred and George smiled sadly, "Its quiet without him." Harry nodded "I know." Then Fred and George knowing Harry didn't really want to talk about it they said, "take as much as you want from here. No charge."

Harry had been looking at a lot of the Defence stuff they had been developing for the Ministry against Death Eater attacks and when they told him that he looked up and said, "What? No way!"

"Yes." Fred said firmly. "You gave us a loan. You got this place started we haven't forgotten."

With that they turned and went to serve more customers. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened but smiled as he happily chose certain products he thought he could have fun with.

He found James swamped by people some ten minutes later. Remus was in his element despite taking care to make sure he knew where Harry was at all times.

Three hours after they went in Harry, Herminone, Ron, Remus and James staggered out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes hands full of bags.

James refused to let Harry see what he had bought and Ron was grumbling about having to spend money when his brothers owned the shop.

"Where now?" James asked. "I need some owl treats for Hedwig." Harry answered.

So they trooped off down the alley and ten minutes later came out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with owl treats for Hedwig and Ron had bought some for Pig.

"I still haven't bought you a birthday present." James huffed. "Can't you think of anything?" He asked Harry for the hundredth time.

Harry found it really funny and shook his head and said, "No. I thought you actually being here was a birthday present."

James huffed again and then his eyes went round and a smile formed on his face. "Stay here." He whispered something in Remus' ear and Remus smiled and nodded and then took off down the Alley.

Harry went to go after his dad but Remus grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't." He said smiling. "It's a surprise."

Harry smiled and shook his head. He could get used to having a dad. He looked up at Remus. Even a guardian.

"So dad's gone off somewhere I can't go what are we going to do?" Harry asked. "Well we can't get our books or anything since the OWLS haven't come in yet and we haven't got our books lists."

Herminone said sensibly. "They should come some time today." Remus said smiling.

"WHAT?" Herminone yelled. "Oh my god! I just know I've failed everything!" Harry laughed. "Herminone calm down you won't have failed everything at least you didn't collapse half way through History of Magic."

Herminone looked at him. He shrugged. "Well it's true. I did. You'll have done fine. Don't worry about it."

Herminone smiled and then said, "I guess." Harry shook his head and then said, "Come on no one's said what we're doing next."

"Alright there Scar Head." Drawled a voice. Harry spun and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Try a new line Malfoy." Harry said tiredly. "That one is really over used. Either come up with some new insults or just piss off. The latter preferably."

With that he turned his back on a snarling Malfoy who Harry thought, much to his delight, seemed more annoyed that Harry had barely reacted.

Ron smirked and Herminone grinned. "Nicely done Harry." Herminone said smiling.

"Shut up Mudblood!" Draco snarled and both Harry and Ron spun back around.

"Say it again!" Harry snarled. "I dare you."

And Remus said in a voice that Harry had only heard him use once on the Dursley's.

"That's enough!" Draco froze realising for the first time he was in the company of adults and therefore made a grave error.

"This isn't over Potter." He hissed, "Look forward to it!" Harry yelled after Draco's quickly retreating form

James returned a few minutes after that looking pleased with himself and smiled when he saw Harry and the others giggling.

"What did I miss?" He demanded "just a well deserved victory over one Draco Malfoy prat of the earth." Harry informed his dad pleased with himself.

James looked up. "Draco Malfoy is Lucius' Malfoy's son right?" He asked. Remus nodded. "Just as bad as his father as well. Pure blood mania."

James nodded. "He knows nothing else. I feel sorry for him. After all he has in his future is the Dark Mark because of his parents."

Harry had never really thought about it like that before. And suddenly he did feel pity for the person he hated most besides Snape and Voldemort.

"He just says some stuff that I can't forgive dad." Harry said. "I know but just remember he really has no idea what he is about to get himself into and he may want help one day."

Harry nodded realising his dad was probably right.

James looked at Harry and said, "I'm gonna have to go now son. I'm wanted by our esteemed ministry." Harry, Ron and Herminone laughed at his tone of voice and his roll of eyes.

"Shall I come dad?" Harry asked hopefully.

James smiled. "I'd like you too and if I was going anywhere else I'd say yes but since it's the ministry I want you no where near there unless absolutely necessary. Go with Remus and I'll give you your present when I get back.

Harry was disappointed but could see his father's logic and if he was totally honest with himself he really didn't want to go to the ministry anyway.

He nodded and hugged his dad good bye, which James returned warmly and then he watched his father walk towards the entrance of Diagon Ally and out towards the entrance with the Ministry.

"You'll have to come and visit." Remus said smiling at Ron and Herminone. "Yeah!" They chorused together.

"Mum and dad grudgingly left Herminone and I on our own to get more jobs done quicker we'll have to meet up with them in…" He looked down at his watch and swore. "Five minutes ago." Herminone went pale.

Remus shook his head and said, "Where were you meeting them?" "The Leaky Cauldron." Ron said shaking. "Mum is going to kill us for being late."

"We'll come with you." Remus said "then you can organise with your mum when you're going to visit." Ron nodded looking relieved.

They quickly made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and just in time it seemed because Mrs. Weasley came into view and looked about to send a search party out in search of her youngest son and Herminone.

She looked up and saw Remus and breathed a sigh of relief. She ran over to them and said, "Oh thanks Remus." She gushed. "I thought they'd disappeared."

"Arthur had to go back to work some kind of emergency at the Ministry I'm on my own and I didn't know what to think when they didn't get back when they said they would."

She shot Ron and Herminone a filthy look and they had the grace to look shame faced.

Then she turned and saw Harry and smiled and he suddenly found himself been given a bone crushing hug.

"Happy birthday Harry love," She said, "I'm so pleased you're here. I was about to owl Dumbledore and ask his permission to collect you."

Harry smiled. "Remus beat you to it Mrs. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley looked at Remus and smiled but didn't seem surprised. "That doesn't matter as long as you're out of that house. Are you coming to visit?"

"I was hoping Ron and Herminone could come and visit me." He asked looking at the only mother figure he had ever known.

"Where are you staying dear?" She asked confused. "At Remus'" Molly smiled at that and said, "He gave you your present then?" Harry nodded happily. "Yeah." He held up the key.

"Well I don't see why not. You'll have to come and visit before school though." Harry nodded again.

"Harry you'll have to bring your dad!" Ron said happily. Molly's face dropped at that and she stared at Ron. "Ron, Dear…"

"No Mrs. Weasley, its true honestly, I have no idea how but my dad is alive." Molly saw the look of absolute happiness on Harry's face and looked at Remus who nodded.

He had the twinkle in his eye that she hadn't seen since before Remus was killed. "So the Prophet reports…" She said weakly.

"They're true yes. James is actually at the ministry then he will be joining Harry and I at my house. You're all welcome over tonight James and I are organising a firework display for Harry's birthday."

Molly smiled at that. "Of course we will. I'm sure I can get everyone to come we'll see you tonight Harry dear." Harry nodded happily.

"See you later mate," Ron said clapping him on the shoulder

"Bye Harry." Herminone said hugging him tightly

"See you guys tonight." Harry said waving.

He watched as Molly, Ron and Herminone went to the fireplace and disappeared in a ball of green light.

Once they had gone Remus turned to Harry and said, "Shall we?" Harry nodded bracing himself for the feeling of being shrunk in on himself

Remus held his arm tightly and they disapprated with a crack.


	7. Chapter Seven: Mayhem At The Ministry

Ok guys i know it was a long wait but i did warn you about me starting uni. If it makes you feel any better i have started chapter eight and it should be online soon although i won't try and say when. Hope you like the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing but the plot belongs to me!

**Reviewers: **

**Maraudergirl7: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you liked that last chapter! Here is the next onei hope you continue to read on!

**Tanya J. Potter: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you liked thechapter and the stroy so far as for Lily coming back..well you'll just have to wait and see i hope you read on!

**Magic Sparkler: **Thanx for the review! Can i possibly come off your most wanted list now? Lol Yes James is back but i haven't decided if he is back for good. I haven't quitefigured the end of the story yet. Hope you read on!

**Areohead1980: **Thanx for the review i'm so pleased you enjoyed the story! I know it took ages but here is the update and i'll try and be quickernext time. I hope youread on!

**Blah: **Thanx for the review.Here is the next chapter! Its here...don't worry you don'thave toreseort to threats its here and i hope you enjoy it i hope you read on!

**Pandas Rule The World: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you enjoyed it and yes the confrontation between James and Snape is going to cause shall we say...fireworks:-) hope you continue to read on!

**Nancy: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you enjoyed it here is the next chapter and i hope you like it as much as the last one. Hope you read on!

**Storm05: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked it! Here is the next chapter and i hope you continue to read on!

**Rebel Rebel: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked it! I'm pleased you think i'm doing James justice and you look forward to my updates! Here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

**Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne: **Thanx for the review. Here is the next chapter! I Hope you continue to read on!

**Dweem Angel: **Thanx for the review, pleased your enjoying it! Pleased James is entertaining you!Here is the next chapter so read on!

**Kira Of Trimal: **Thanx for the review! Thanx for letting me know about the formatting errors. I've tried to proof read even more this time round but i can't promise anything because my life is a little hectic right now. Pleased your enjoying it though. Sorry about the distracting stuff i hope it didn't ruin the chapter too much. i really need to sort my chapters out. You are a star! About the HBP its gud to know its fitting but some of it wasn't intentionalsome of it was planned. The stuff with Sirius' will and Fread and George but some of it, like Krecher and probably other things besides were useful :-) Pleased you enjoyed the chapter hope you read on.

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter Seven: Mayhem At The Ministry

James waved bye to Harry and set off in the direction of the Ministry. This visit was probably going to be one of the funniest of his life. He was after all meant to be dead.

But hey, what was fifteen years of death between friends?

Except he didn't really count the Ministry as friends right now. The hurt they had caused Harry over the last year was just too much to forgive. James shook his head. It seemed he wasn't really allowing forgiveness to many people right now but then James had never been a forgiving person.

Slow to anger but slow to forgive.

That was how Sirius described his…. his not so good side. And he had to agree with Sirius, he was slow to forgive and it was probably a very bad thing. But not when his son was concerned.

He didn't care if he never spoke to anyone in the ministry ever again. He knew Fudge was the Minister of Magic now, though how the hell he had managed that was beyond him.

He found the phone box not far from Diagon Alley and dialled in the code that he remembered from a visit many years ago.

A cool female voice echoed round the room. "State your name and visit." She said clearly. James rolled his eyes. This would definitely give someone a laugh.

"James Potter," He spoke clearly into the receiver.

Having a muggleborn witch for a wife really wasn't a bad thing, not at all. Muggle stuff was never more fun than when Lily was explaining its purpose.

"Meeting with the Minister." He finished before putting the receiver back in the cradle and then waiting.

His badge appeared at once and he rolled his eyes pinning it on his robes and then he felt the phone box beginning to sink into the ground.

"About time." He muttered to the phone box. "I have things to do you know." He smiled, as the phone box seemed to bristle in reply.

This really was going to be fun.

James wasn't about to let the Ministry dictate what he was doing in his life. He had come back for one reason and one reason only and that as protect Harry. The rest of them could all go to hell!

After about five minutes there was a sound like a bell and the phone box stopped moving. "Ministry Atrium." The cool female voice said before the door popped open and James strode out.

James looked around the atrium and saw nothing different from the last time he had been here and that was over fifteen years ago.

Well he should say nothing looked the same but he knew everything was different. The Ministry was almost in melt down since Voldemort's return and if they had listened to Harry instead of trying to maintain the peace that was blatantly being disturbed they wouldn't have this problem now.

James grinned. Well one thing was for sure he wasn't going to make it easy on them.

He walked up to the desk and gave in his wand. The wizard at the desk didn't give him a second glance as James was given his ticket to collect his wand on the way back out.

He did get a glance the reading came out 12 and a quarter inches ebony and dragon heartstring in service for five hours and 33 minutes." "That's right." James grinned. "Thanks."

Then walked away from the booth and strode towards the courtrooms. "Fools." He muttered, did they not remember that he had once worked here himself and that he would remember the layout of the Ministry?

What were they trying to do intimidate him? It wouldn't work. He knew exactly what that room held and even if he was bond to the chair in front of them all he didn't care. He was not afraid to face the ministry, but he knew they feared meeting him.

They had no idea who or what he was and James suspected they would try and force the truth serum on him but he knew that even if they managed it they would only get the truth from their questions.

James grinned at that. He wasn't sure but he thought they feared the truth more than anything else.

He sauntered down the corridor and grinning entered the courtroom and as soon as he did the room fell silent.

James looked round the room it was the same as the last time he'd been in it stating a case against Lucius Malfoy, for all the good it had done.

The room was a round circle of stone with the chair in the middle with the manacles that snaked round limbs to keep them in place.

James noted with some amazement that the whole of the Wizdenmagot (A/N I know I probably haven't spelt that right but I haven't got a book to check right now.) was there with Fudge leering down at him.

James walked forward and without hesitation walked to the chair and sat down. He grinned to himself when the manacles didn't come to life from the look on Fudge's face they should have done.

No one else seemed to have noticed. "State your name." James looked for the speaker and found Madam Bones and smiled at her. "James Potter. Nice to see you again Amelia."

Amelia smiled at him and said, "If you don't mind me asking how in hell did you manage it?" "No clue." James lied. He couldn't tell the truth without giving away the Fates and that was against the rules.

"Enough of this." Fudge snapped. "We are here to put an end to this and reveal the true identity because James Potter is dead."

James said quietly. "Or, Perhaps you want another explanation to this because of the agony you put James Potter's son through last year and if James Potter is not who he says he is then you won't have to answer for it."

Quiet murmurs broke out through the room and James raised his voice slightly and said, "I'm sorry to disappoint you Fudge but I'm here and I'm about to demand answers you had better have."

Fudge bristled, "I am the Minister Of Magic you can do no such thing. We are here to question you!" "Go right ahead." James said crossing his arms. "Give the truth serum for all I care my answers will not change."

"So you accept to take the truth serum test?" Amelia said sitting forward and staring down at him. "Of Course. I have nothing to hide. Can we get with it though it's my son's birthday today and I have other things I'd rather be doing."

"You will stay here as long as we see fit!" a voice came from the crowd James looked up and his eyes narrowed. "You've got guts Sayer, considering what I can spill on you. Oh wait, you're here to report back to Voldemort aren't you?"

The whole of the courtroom swung round and James laughed. "You fools. Death Eaters are sitting among you and you don't even know!"

James turned his attention to Sayer and said, "Give Voldemort my regards. I doubt he will be happy that someone he killed is alive again."

A Voice yelled, "Stupfey!" A jet of red light hit Sayer in the chest and he slumped over. James looked up and Hestia Jones was stood with her wand pointed at Sayer. "You had no right to do that Jones!" Fudge screamed.

"Its about time we listened to reason!" Hestia yelled. "We didn't listen to Harry last year and look where that's got us now James tells us there is a death eater sat behind you and you don't care. Be careful Fudge otherwise people will be after your blood." She paused and then looked at James and said, "But then I think someone already is."

The attitude in the courtroom had shifted James could feel it. And it was not in Fudge's favour.

"We must administer the truth potion and get to the bottom of this." James knew that voice. He looked up and saw the Minister's secretary Percy Weasley standing and staring down at him.

"By Percy you've changed." James said quietly. Percy gaped. "You were only very little when I saw you last. Very clever even then, what happened?"

"Excuse me?" Percy said glaring. "Well I know that you're very smart but something must have changed to ally yourself with a ministry that cannot see truth when it is staring them in the face."

Percy bristled. "This Ministry is what is keeping the country together." "Oh really and where were you when the Death Eaters attacked it last year?" James asked quietly.

The Courtroom went silent. "You had people telling you the truth all last year and you chose to ignore it in favour of trying to maintain peace that was falling down around you anyway."

"Well I'm sorry," Said Percy sarcastically. "But given some of the reports about your son his information was less than reliable."

"Rita Skeeter is a cunning, egocentric bitch and as I recall when she wanted to report something about your life Fudge it was stopped in her tracks."

The Minister coloured and then went white in the space of ten seconds. "Even so," Percy croaked "Someone who speaks parceltougne can hardly be called trustworthy."

That did it.

The room exploded. James was so angry. The Began to shake and the torches began to flicker and went out and James thundered, "Percy your sister would not be alive had it not been for Harry speaking Parceltongue!"

The room was filled with screams as things began to move and then vaguely he felt something shift and he let his power drop. He vaguely thought, Damn it! They stunned me! Before everything went black.

James knew he'd been enervated but he didn't feel in control of himself and knew that they'd probably forced the truth serum on him. This didn't bother him as much as it probably should have done, he knew because he also knew they were about to get everything they deserved.

"Can you hear me?" An agitated voice said. James noted with amusement that this was Fudge.

"Yes." James said knowing he could do nothing else.

"What is your name?" Fudge asked.

"James Potter." James said.

"Who where you married to?"

"Lily Evans." James said

"What is the name of your child?"

"Harry James Potter." James said

"What was your occupation?"

"I was an Auror." James said wishing they'd hurry up and get to the more important stuff. He had a son to get back to.

"What happened when Voldemort rose the first time?" A new voice cut in. James vaguely realised it was Amelia Bones.

"Dumbledore created the Order which Lily and I along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew joined." James said. "We fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And collected information about their movements."

"What happened before you died?" Amelia asked.

"Dumbledore discovered we were in danger and thought it best if Lily, Harry and I just disappear the arrangements were made for us to go into hiding."

"How was this achieved?" Amelia asked again.

"We used the Fidilus Charm a spell that involved a Secret-Keeper so that the our location would be put into the soul of a living person. As long as that person did not reveal our location Voldemort could walk past our house and never find us."

"Who was your Secret-Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew." James said it with such venom that he heard the people around him gasp.

"I thought it was meant to be Sirius Black." Amelia said shakily.

"It was, but Sirius persuaded us to change at the last moment. He knew that his family would have alerted Voldemort to our friendship and was sure that they'd go after him. Using Peter was meant to be the perfect plan. Sirius would take the heat and Peter would hold us safe."

"What happened once Peter became the Secret Keeper?" Amelia said

"We were betrayed. Peter revealed our location to Voldemort I tried to fight him off so that Lily could escape with Harry. I failed. I know now that Lily died and Harry survived. If I ever meet Peter again one of us will die."

So much for letting the hate go. James thought with a frown. So he honestly did want Peter to die. He had thought he had buried that hate long ago…obviously not…

Then he remembered Wormtail tying Harry up and the hate came roaring back and he knew that he would never truly be gone not now that Wormtail had also hurt Harry.

"How did you come back to life?" Fudge demanded angrily James knew that he was furious to have been thwarted.

"I don't know." James said.

"What do you plan to do?" Fudge demanded

"Help Harry." James said.

"That will do." Hestia said and James blinked and could see the whole of the Ministry gathered around him. He picked out Arthur Weasley who looked pale under his freckles.

James stood up angrily and said, "Is that enough? Have you not invaded my head enough? Are you not satisfied? You fools." He narrowed his eyes at the Minister. "You sent an innocent man to prison, you destroyed my son's life, you ignored the truth and now it is coming back to haunt you."

He pushed away two wizards that tried to help him stand. He had never been so annoyed before. "Can I go? You have more than enough information and I have more important things to do."

"You are free to go." Fudge said tiredly seeing no other option but to let him go. There was nothing left to do. James Potter appeared to be exactly who he said he was.

Perhaps it was time to re-evaluate the needs of the wizarding population in the light of today. Because as much as he hated to admit it Fudge knew James was right.

There were going to be people after his blood before too long especially if they found out about the Death Eater sitting in Widzenmagot. The Prophet would have a field day.

James pushed through the crowd and met Arthur Weasley who helped him through the rest of the crowd.

Arthur didn't think twice he carried on walking. "Should you be doing this Arthur?" James asked as they made their way towards the entrance. "Probably not." Arthur conceded "but it is my day off and I was called in to see your trial. Have you seen Harry yet?"

"Yes. I was with him last night and this morning. I'm going to set up his party at Remus' get everyone to come."

Arthur's face lit up. "Of course. I'm so pleased Harry has left the Dursley's we've been trying to get him to leave for nearly a month now." "He is staying at Remus' with me."

"Thank-god."

James smiled and then he frowned and said, "I'm sorry about Percy Arthur." Arthur sighed and said, " hopefully one day he'll come around but even if he does I can't forgive what he said. He has to find his own way and until he does he is out of reach."

James sighed. This was Voldemort's doing. No matter how slight it was, this was his influence. It was he that was tearing families apart and it strengthened James' already iron resolve that he would do everything in his power to help Harry stop him.

And this time it would be for good.

He walked to the booth and Arthur got his wand back because now news of his arrival in the ministry had spread like wildfire and people were staring everywhere he went.

Arthur gave him his wand and it felt good to have it back in his grasp. He remembered what he had managed to do without it and cringed.

Being in the presence of some as strong as the Fates had obviously had an effect on what he could and couldn't do without his wand. He had been able to do some simple defence spells when he was an Auror.

It had been necessary you had to know enough to defend yourself long enough without the use of your wand until you could get it back.

But he had never been able to do anything like he achieved back in the court room and he knew that from now on he would have to be careful to control his temper.

James and Arthur chatted about Arthur's elder sons and what they were doing now and James asked what Arthur thought of Fred and George's joke shop.

"If it makes them happy then I don't care. Besides, they're good at it and they're successful." Arthur shrugged. He smiled and said, "Charlie is Romania working with Dragons and Bill works for Gringotts and is getting married next year."

James' face lit up. "That's great. Who is the lucky lady?" "Fleur Delacour. She was in the Tri-Wizard tournament with Harry she works at Gringotts now too."

James nodded. "I think I gave your youngest son Ron a fright today." Arthur smiled. "You've met Ron have you?" "Yeah today he and Herminone attacked Harry before I came to the Ministry.

Arthur laughed. "Yes they've been worried about him. I'm pleased they've seen him it might pacify them and they'll come tonight so hopefully I might not get as big of a headache."

James laughed.

They walked to the exit and then James turned to Arthur and said, "We're having a fireworks display for Harry's birthday but you can come over before then and then Ron and Herminone won't torture you."

Arthur laughed. "Thanks James I'll see you later."

Then they split up and went their separate ways.

* * *

A/N Ok guys that's the end of another chapter hope you liked it. The next chapter shouldn't take as long as this but I'm not promising anything my life is about to get very hectic.

The next chapter is Harry's Party! Yay!

Now here is where you get to take part in deciding what happens to this story. The time lapse in this story so far hasn't been very big only a day so I'm asking you to vote and tell me whether this story should last just until the end of the summer or the whole year.

The story will remain the same for the most part just extra bits to show the passage of time or now. Review and vote and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter Eight: James' Present

Right guys i know i must be on ur assassination list it tok so long but i couldn't help that but anyway its here now life as a student nurse is a killer. Shift work! Urgh! Anyway here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Do i have to say it? Fine. I don't own it...I'm borrowing and i will give them back...eventually...

Now to my reviewers...

**Areohead1980: **Thanx for the review! Your vote has been logged, thanx. Here's the next chapter read on!

**Pandas Rule The World: **Thanx for the review! as for if Fudge gets into trouble you'll have to wait and see... Here's the next chapter read on!

**Maliaphire: **Thanx for the review. I think you're right about the squeal thing so im gonna pull it out over the year. You're right the Fudge bashing was fun look out for more in the future! Here's the next chapter read on!

**Tickledorange: **Thanx for the review. I'm pleased you're enjoying the story here's the update read on!

**Leencz: **Thanx for the review. As for why its taking me so long im a student nurse. I love writing the chapters but lately free time has been for sleeping. Here's the new chapter anyway i hop you read on!

**DDwelling: **Thanx for the review here's the update!

**Darkchildlover: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you're enjoying the story so much! Here's the next chapter i hope you read on!

**A/N Just before i go thanx to all those who took part in the vote and ive decided thanx to you guys that this fic will continue through the year! **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Mirror Image**

Chapter Eight: James' Present

Harry was pacing up and down at Remus' waiting for his dad to return. He knew James would be fine at the Ministry, if anything Harry feared for the Ministry and the damage James could inflict.

"Harry your dad will be fine." Remus said calmly. "I know that." Harry said meaning it. "It's just…I wish I could have gone with him." "That isn't a good idea and you know it." Remus said reasonably.

"I know." Harry sighed. The truth was the ministry, for all it had meant to discredit Harry last year had wished for Harry's help in the war against Voldemort. Or, at least the war against Voldemort on paper.

Harry shook his head in disgust. He would never do that. The war was against Voldemort for real and if the Ministry couldn't do that then Harry wasn't about to help them cover his tracks.

He started pacing again. He wished he knew was what going on. What was taking so long? If James was gone all day then Harry would use that as another reason to hate everything the ministry was striving for. It was his birthday and he wanted to spend it with his dad.

James would not be here that long. Harry knew that now. He knew that as surely as he knew his own name.

Was that too much to ask?

Obviously it was. The Ministry was always interfering now, that much was certain. Trying to get Harry to participate in their stupid game well they could go to hell for all he cared. He really did not care.

Just when he thought he might have to go and blast the Minister of magic to get his father back there was a knock on the door and a shadowy form of a prontus appeared. It gave the message and Remus chuckled sending one back.

"Harry your dad's back." Harry spun round pumped his fist in the air saying, "YES! Finally what took him so long?" Remus chuckled again. "From what I can tell he was having fun with the ministry officials. I'm sure he'll tell you. He was never one to keep a venture to himself. He and Sirius are so alike that way it's scary."

Harry smiled. It still hurt that Sirius was gone but at least if his dad was here even for a little while then the pain might ebb even just a little. There was a knock at the door and Remus smiled. "You might want to get that Harry."

Harry smiled and ran for the door and opened it to see his dad, he still couldn't believe it. He had a dad! At the door smiling down at him his hazel eyes twinkling as he took in his son.

"Hey son! How about we get your party started." Harry's eyes lit up. James smiled seeing his son smile. "We don't have to do this you know." Harry said quietly.

"Of course we do!" Remus said coming down the hall. "Hi Prongs, how was the ministry?" Remus tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably when he saw James grin.

"The fools made me drink Truth Serum and they had Sawyer on the Council." "WHAT?" Remus and Harry yelled but James knew it was for completely different reasons.

"You heard me. Give them the shock of their lives as well." James said viciously. "They wanted the truth and they got the truth the bastards."

Harry smiled. "Should know better than to mess with the Potters and others that tell the truth." James smiled sympathetically knowing his son was referring to the blatant attempts to try and discredit Dumbledore the previous year.

Remus however was still worried. "Please tell me you were seeing things, after effects from returning from the dead and so on, when you saw Sawyer?" "Er…unfortunately not Moony." James said quietly and then laughed bitterly "He was sat with the Council at my trail."

"WHAT?" Remus roared. "I know." James said. Harry watched this interaction between his father and his self-proclaimed godfather since Sirius' demise with increasing worry and curiosity.

"What happened dad?" Harry asked, "Sawyer was a Death Eater one of Voldemort's most valued in his first rise to power. He's obviously one of the ones that slipped out of the Ministry's net. The Ministry is so stupid they've had Death Eaters infiltrating their defences since Voldemort's last climb to power. Do they learn nothing?"

James was angry and it was definitely a sight to see especially since his emotions seemed to make things happen without them really meaning too. Much like his son. Remus thought sombrely.

Remus watched as Harry took all this in and his face slowly turned from calm to angry and one of Remus' glasses blew up. "GOD-DAMN THEM!" Harry yelled and both James and Remus winced. Both had seen his anger and neither of them were used to the fully fury of an angry Harry Potter.

"DON'T THEY LEARN ANYTHING? I _TOLD_ THEM ABOUT DEATH EATERS IN THE MINISTRY BUT _NO _THAT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH NOW THEY HAVE DEATH EATERS IN THE COUNCIL? THOSE-"

James realised something as he watched his son fume and it made him forget his anger. Today was Harry's birthday and he was not about the fools at the Ministry ruin that. He was angry yes, but that anger could wait. Harry's birthday would not.

Harry had been pacing and his ranting was cut off when hands gripped his shoulders and spun him round. He turned to face his dad breathing hard.

"Yes the Ministry Officials are fools and yes they made a mistake but I will not have talk of it today Harry is that clear?"

"But-" Harry went to argue and James but him off again. "_No _Harry I refuse to let this ruin your birthday we will have your party and then maybe tomorrow we will discuss it there is an Order meeting due for then anyway."

Harry looked mutinous but then Remus stepped in and added his objections backing his best friend up and James couldn't have been more pleased that Remus was there to help had he paid him.

Gradually between them they slowly calmed Harry down again and Remus repaired the three glasses that had been broken in the process. Harry watched Remus' action and winced. "Sorry about that." He said embarrassed.

"Harry its fine." Remus said clearly amused. "I always do that when I'm annoyed I'm sorry." "Like I said its fine." Remus smiled. "Everyone does accidental magic at some point. It's just amusing to see you do it more often than most."

"Come on Harry Remus and I want to give you your presents before the others get here."

Harry looked up and saw the two ex-marauders grinning madly. "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna be pranked?" Harry said carefully. "No, No, its nothing like that!" Remus exclaimed. "Who says?" James said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Cut it out James!" Remus said laughing. "You know full well Marauders do not prank their own." James flung his hand across his chest and exclaimed, "Alas, I have been caught Moony speaks the truth." "Really?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow.

James became serious, although there was still a smile visible on his face. "Marauders code of honour. We do no prank another Marauder."

"But I'm not a Marauder." Harry stated slowly. "No," Remus acknowledged nodding but you were born of one it's the same thing."

"I still don't trust you." Harry said smiling. James rolled his eyes. "Tough!" And with that he pulled Harry through the hall of Remus' house and out into the back garden. Harry let himself be dragged infected by his dad's obvious enthusiasm.

Harry looked around, "So what are we doing out here?" "You'll see." James said smiling at Harry's obvious confusion. "But first. Presents!" "But I thought the reason I was out here was to get presents." Harry frowned. "All in good time son. Remus are you going first?"

Remus shrugged and said, "Yeah sure." He waved his wand and a small pile of six presents appeared on the grass before Harry. Remus looked at them a sad smile gracing his lips. "Four of them are from me. Two are from Sirius. I found them in his bedroom." "How is that possible?" Harry said looking down.

"Sometimes I think Sirius knew what might have happened last year and was simply preparing for it." Remus shrugged. "Anyway these are yours. Of course these and the key I've already given you." Harry smiled pulling the key chain out of his pocket.

"And believe me it's one of the best presents I could have gotten." Remus beamed. James was practically bouncing. "Come on Harry!" He yelled like a kid, "Open your presents!"

"Did you ever grow up?" Remus said rolling his eyes at James' antics. "No!" James looked horrified at the idea. "Why would I want to do that?" "Oh never mind! You never grew up when Voldemort was on your tail. Strained yes, less childish? Always."

James smiled and said, "That would have meant letting the bastard win. I would not, will not ever give the bastard that pleasure. I didn't, not even when I felt the curse impact. He knew he hadn't beaten me. Just as he knew he had never beaten Lily. It's what we live for Remus."

Harry smiled at his dad in admiration and then sat down and started to rip the paper off. His eyes widened and he looked a Remus who was smiling. Harry was holding a Phoenix charm in his hand. "It becomes invisible to everyone but you when you wear it." Remus explained. "It's really a present from both Dumbledore and I. You're one of us now. It'll help protect your Prontus when it delivers a message."

Harry put it on eagerly and James and Remus smiled as it disappeared from view. "You're an Order member now." Harry looked at James and saw a small frown marring his brow.

"You're not happy with this dad?" He asked. "No. Because this charm proves exactly what has to be done. You should not have to have the burden that many adult wizards, including I could not shoulder." "I have to do this dad." Harry said simply.

"I have to do this because I know I can." James nodded. "I know that son. I just wish there was another way." Harry nodded and smiled turning to his next present.

Harry ripped the paper off the next present and grinned. "Are you trying to overload me with DADA?" Remus grinned. "Well I thought since you wanted to be the best only the best would suffice." Remus had given him books on Auror training and DADA. "You can use them with the DA this year. Everyone who returns to Hogwarts this year will need to know how to use proper basic defence skills."

"Wow!" James said racing forwards, "I used books like these for my Auror training." "Well that is rather the point Prongs," Remus said rolling his eyes. James ignored this statement and sat down on the grass by Harry and started reading it.

Harry looked at Remus and grinned Remus rolled his eyes and Harry picked up his next present. Harry happily worked his way through the remaining presents collecting a pocket knife to replace the one he had destroyed last year, the thought had him holding back tears. His last present from Remus was a box of chocolate frogs." "Because you can't live without them."

Harry smiled. He turned to the last presents with some sadness Sirius should have been here to give him these. He steeled his resolve. Sirius had been brave and Sirius had given his life for Harry, Harry was not about to waste it.

He tore the paper off and looked confused. "Another set of keys?" Remus grinned, "Just read the note Harry. I promise Sirius hasn't gone insane more the opposite to tell the truth."

Harry was confused but did as Remus asked.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this then for whatever reason I'm no longer here. After that sentence I'm really not sure what to say. I hope that my passing didn't cause you too much pain god knows I never wanted anything to hurt you and if I could have shouldered everything you went through to lessen the pain I would have. I love you Harry always remember that._

Harry looked at Remus tears shining in his eyes. "Keep reading Harry. I know you haven't finished." Harry furiously swiped tears from his eyes and continued reading.

_Now, the real reason for this letter. For some reason I feel the need to write this letter call it old Auror's intuition and if you are reading this then I've been proved right. You should be reading this and it'll be your sixteenth. Happy Birthday Harry I wish I could have been there. In the parcel with this note is a set of keys. I haven't gone mad I promise. I was wracking my brains for a birthday present life at Grimmuald Place is often so boring I started shopping early. _

Here Harry had to smile. Trust Sirius to blame Sirius' love of shopping and presents and celebrations on boredom.

_Now, the reason for the keys if you're like anything like Prongs and I, and there is every indication that you will be, I know the Ministry are letting you take apperation lessons this year. _

Harry started at this? They were really taking things seriously now weren't they? About damn time!

_But if I know you you'll hate it. Apperation is not comfortable and Prongs and I hated doing it. Moony, as usual mastered it easily and found it pleasurable. Even Wormtail liked doing it Prongs and I could do it but we hated it. So, I am giving you my pride and joy. I was going to give you this even if I was here. You'll get more pleasure out of it than I will, especially if you are reading this letter. _

_So now you're obviously wondering what the great Sirius Black, best Godfather in the world _Here Harry smiled. He had been the best Godfather in the world. _Could offer you? Well you have in your hand Harry the keys to my motorbike. Now you'll be able to get places without having to Apperate though I think you should still master it can get you out of tight spots I should know. Have a great birthday I'll be watching you_

_Sirius _

"YES!" Harry yelled. He had pestered and pestered Sirius for a ride on that bike. "He's obviously at the bit where Sirius has given up his most prized possession." Remus smiled. "No!" James said. "He promised I could have that!" Remus laughed. "Your loss Prongs besides your dead." "Oh you just have to go and spoil the fun don't you?" James huffed.

"He gave me his bike!" Harry said jumping up and down. "He thought you would like that. We'll pick it up from Grimmuald Place tomorrow." Remus said hugging his young charge. Harry smiled and then frowned. "No, No. Don't you dare!" Remus and James snapped. "He wanted you to be happy. And you better be when he comes back." James said hugging his son.

Harry looked at the remaining present and frowned. "Do you know what this is?" He pointed at the present. "That I have no idea about." Remus said. Harry frowned and ripped the paper and nearly dropped them in shock.

It was the mirrors. Both mirrors, the one Sirius had had and the one Harry had thought he had broke beyond repair. Remus looked confused but James grinned. Harry looked at the note. _Be more careful next time Harry I'll always be with you. Sirius._

"How?" Harry stuttered. "How did he do that?" "There are things about the afterlife that make the impossible possible." James smiled. "Take good care of them." Harry nodded and smiled. Then he turned and whispered, "thanks Sirius thanks for everything."

"MY TURN!" James said pouring out a bag he had brought out. Presents galore fell out of them and Harry's jaw dropped. "Wow." James shrugged. "I have time to make up."

The afternoon drifted away in a blaze of coloured paper. James had given Harry a healthy stack of defence spell books, stuff from Fred and George's shop that made Harry grin, sweets, clothes and probably the best present out of the lot a full working Quidditch set. "Thanks dad." Harry smiled after the last present had been opened.

"Oh I'm not done yet. Well I am but there is someone else that wants to wish you happy birthday." Harry frowned. He then noticed that James had created a circle of crystals. "Come stand in here." Harry did shooting a confused look at Remus. "Go on." Remus said looking as confused.

"Moony I need you here as well." James called and Harry and Remus more than a little confused entered the circle. Once they were inside the crystals glowed and Harry got the impression of a door closing. "Dad?" He asked uncertainty.

"It's ok Harry I wouldn't let anything happen to you I promise." James said before taking out his wand and chanting an incantation Harry didn't know. Remus didn't seem to know it either but then the crystals blazed blue and a figure appeared in their circle.

Harry nearly swallowed his tongue. The figure was looking distinctly more feminine every minute and through the bright light he could see the figure had her hands on her hips. The light faded and in its place stood a very solid and a very annoyed looking Lily Potter.

"James Potter!" She said annoyed proving Harry right. "You were told not to call me unless your life was in danger." "So I broke the rules." James said as though it was an everyday occurrence. But then, both Remus and Harry found themselves thinking, knowing James it probably was. "Thought you might want to wish Harry happy birthday." He continued before stepping aside to show a very shocked Harry.

Lily's eyes went round and her mouth fell open. "Mum…" Harry said finding his voice. "Harry…" Lily said taking a step towards her son. Then before he knew it he was embraced in the strongest hug he had ever had in his life.

"Oh baby I've missed you so much." Lily murmured hugging him harder. "Mum…" Harry choked out. Tears fell down his face. He had his mum back even if it was only for a moment. He could live for a moment.

"Shhh." She whispered. "Now is not the time for tears darling." The broke apart and Harry smiled despite his tears. "Er…Lily." James said swallowing his own tears at seeing his son and wife together at last.

"What James." Lily smiled. For the first time in a long time she approved of his rule breaking. Well now and breaking through to watch Harry. Well, actually she didn't really care. It made James, James and Lily loved him the way he was.

Sometimes breaking the rules got the job done quicker. Like now. "What James?" Lily asked this time looking exasperated. Harry spun to see James mouthing words and jumping up and down. Seeing Harry he stopped.

Harry turned back to his mum unable to believe it. Unconsciously he took a step towards Remus. He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder and felt better for it.

Lily saw this and smiled. "Taking care of our cub Remus?" "Of course." Remus' hand tightened on his shoulder. "See that you do otherwise I'll have to kick your arse." Remus chuckled despite the though he thought he might have to fall over from shock.

Two friends back from the dead in a day? Were they trying to kill him? Maybe they were testing his resilience to death. They needn't do that he'd had enough practice from Death Eaters.

Harry looked at his mum and smiled and suddenly saw her eyes go really round and she said, "OH!" "Mind cluing me in?" Harry said loudly breaking into his parent's antics.

"Oh your dad's just reminded me. I have something for you." She put her hand in her pocket. "You're birthday present from me. Well me and your dad." She pulled a small wrapped bundle from her pocket and smiled. "Happy birthday Harry." Harry took it with trembling fingers and smiled.

"Thanks mum." He smiled and Lily beamed in return she didn't think she would get used to actually being called mum it felt great. She didn't want to let go. At least not yet.

"Open it Honey." She said gently. Harry smiled and more paper flew through the air and Harry looked down. Inside a box was a tiny box was a tiny blue stone that was swirled with black veins. "What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"That," James said taking it from his son's hand is a Spirit Stone." Remus' eyes went huge. "That's impossible!" He whispered.

"There aren't any left on the Earth." "True." Lily smiled. "But these came from…with their blessing. This is for Harry and he'll be able to contact James or I know matter where we are." "They came from where?" Harry asked confused.

"Mum where did you say they're from I didn't hear you." "That's because we can't say." James said wincing. "This is one rule I can't even bend never mind break."

"The Afterlife." Remus supplied. "They can't tell us anymore Harry." Harry nodded. "Who'd have thought dad!" He quipped. "A rule you can't actually break!" "Tell me about it." Said James rolling his eyes.

"To activate it you simply say our names." Lily said "and to deactivate it simply squeeze it." James said finishing Lily's sentence.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Mum, dad." The nodded and Lily seemed to shimmer and then she shivered. "James I've got to I'm being called to the Bridge." She gave James a look Harry couldn't understand and then turned to her son. "I'll answer if you call me Harry but I need to go now. Hope you had a good birthday." She hugged him once more and kissed his forehead. Then stepped back from the circle. Be careful all of you." She said. "Do you have to go?" Harry asked. Lily smiled. "I'll be back Harry."

She winked at James and then shimmered and disappeared. "Bye mum." Harry said after she disappeared. James winked and through him his Spirit Stone Harry squeezed it and it seemed to wink at him.

He smiled and Remus said, "Well that was interesting," He said lightly. _And that was the biggest understatement I've ever heard! _Harry thought.

"Did I past the test?" Remus asked looking James. James looked at his best friend confused "What test?" "Well," Remus said slinging his spare arm around his adopted godson. "Two of my best friends came back from the dead in the space of twenty four hours." He smiled. "This has to a test to make sure I can take care of your son. I didn't have heart failure did I pass?"

James looked at Remus for a minute and then threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah Moony, as always you passed the test with flying colours."

Remus smiled and Harry smiled as Remus arms tightened around his shoulder. James looked at his son. "Right then, Party time!"

What transpired over the next few hours was the best party Harry had had in his entire life. James and Remus looked like kids in a candy shop setting off the fireworks. Fred and George brought along more stuff and dragons, Catherine wheels and wands soared through the air and Harry had all of his friends round him.

Harry enjoyed it as he saw Charlie, Bill, Fred, George Remus and James duelling with the self-made fireworks and Ginny, Ron and Herminone cheering on whomever they thought would win. Harry joined the fray knowing that he should enjoy the peace because somewhere deep down inside him he knew it wouldn't last.


	9. Chapter Nine: Dangerous Past Times

Oh my god its been so long since my last update you guys must hate me! The only defence i have is that this chapter was a complete arse to wirte it just would not go right and even now i don't think it's brilliant but... it does kinda set the tone for the rest of the story so i guess it had to be done.

You'll be pleased to know that despite the wait chapter 10 is already underway and seems to be writing better than this one. It should be up soon though i can't promise anything because i have exams and i really should be revising not writing...but what the hell!

Right now i've finished grovelling let's get down to it...

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own Harry Potter i do however own the plot...

Now to the best people on the planet... My reveiwers...

Can i just say that you guys totally rock i love you all:

**Pandasruletheworld: **Thanx for the review! First one in again! I really have no idea how you do it. Anyway thanx and after the long wait the update is finally here. Hope you read on!

**Areohead1980: **Thanx for the review pleased you enjoyed it. Here is the update it wasn't soon but its here hope you continue to read on!

**Loonytunes: **Thanx for the review! Yes it is going to be hard for Harry when James has to leave and as for Sirius coming back he's not making an appearence yet but he will be soon hope you read on!

**Mailiphire: **Thanx for the review! Hope you like the next chapter read on!

**Darkchildlover: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you liked it despite the saddness here is the update i hope you read on!

**Thetwinheneverhad: **Thanx for the review! I blushed at the compliant thank-you so much i'm so pleased you liked it! Hope you read on!

**Radical-rebel: **Thanx for the review! Welcomeback!I'm so pleased you liked it! I loved writing the bit with Lily and Harry it was great fun and its actually quite significant to the plot later. Hope you read on!

**DDwelling: **Thanx for the review i'm pleased you're enjoying the story i hope you read on!

**Miz-attitude: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you liked the last chapter i hope you read on!

**Tickledorange: **Thanx for the review i'm so pleased your enjoying the story the update is later than i would have liked you would not believe how hard it was write! but i hope you read on!

**Leencz: **Thanx for the review! I know i kinda change the meaning of death in this story but you'll find out why i did that later on in the plot. I'm pleased it hasn't spoiled the reading for you. Here is the next chapter hope you read on!

Thanx for the review! Glad your enjoying the story and most of all thanx for the heads up on my grammar it really sucks at times its quite embarressing. Hopefully i've improved in this chapter! Hope you read on!

**Alalsid: **Thanx for the review! Glad you like the story the bit where Harry meets his parents for the first time was the best bit to write! I've really had fun wiv this fic and its good to know that people are enjoying it! As for Sirius and Harry togetherwell you'll just have to read and find out. Don;t worry he'll be back soon!Hope you read on!

**Bookworm993: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next chapter i hope you continue to read on!

**Ginny9089: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you're enjoying this story its great to write here is the next chapter i hope you read on!

Can i just thank everyone that reviewed you guys totally rock and i'd like to say hi to all those guys that are reading this story and don't review i hope you're enjoying this story as well. Well here it is for everyone waiting for an update here is Chapter Nine...

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter Nine: Dangerous Past Times

The summer seemed to pass too quickly for Harry's liking and for the first time in his life he found himself dreading the 1st September. He didn't want to leave the happiness he had found that summer.

Sure, he loved going to the Weasley's but he had a proper home now and he was going to have to leave it. More importantly he was going to have to leave his dad for the time being and Harry found himself hating it.

He knew he didn't have forever and that made it worse. The Order meeting that Harry was meant to be part of never took place because the Order members were out on a raid, which meant that Harry would be picked up from school whenever the need arose.

Harry trudged down the stairs with a heavy heart dragging his trunk with him. He met James and Remus at the bottom of the stairs and they smiled at him. "Oh it's not that bad Harry. You're going back to Hogwarts!" "What if I don't want too?" Harry sulked.

"You're not going to be here forever and it just seems so unfair!" James smiled gently. "Hogwarts is where you belong son. Besides you'll see me soon I'll be coming to get you for the next Order meeting. "You promise?" Harry asked brightening almost at once.

"Of course!" James said ruffling Harry's hair. Remus appeared from out of the kitchen and smiled before saying, "Come on Harry we've got to get you to the platform."

Remus shrank Harry's trunk and ushered him out of the house. "How are we getting to the station?" "The Ministry is sending cars." James smirked. "They're doing what?" Harry asked his eyes wide. "The Ministry is sending a car to pick you up." "Oh wonderful." Harry rolled his eyes. "Just what I wanted. To be the Ministry's favourite! Can't I tell them where to stick it?"

James chuckled. "Not resentful in the slightest are you?" He asked. "Not at all." Harry said without missing a beat. James laughed again. "I already have. Doesn't mean you should do the same thing though."

"I would have regardless of what you decided." Harry shrugged and James reflected that Harry had never uttered a truer word.

For all the Ministry had caused him pain and embarrassment over the year Harry still believed in truth and honesty as much as he ever had.

James winced wondering whether the Ministry truly knew what they had unleashed by betraying him.

"At least make use of the transport it'll get us to the train station in time." James smirked reminding Harry strongly of Sirius and suddenly got the feeling this was why people had swore they could have been brothers regardless of their blood differences. Harry smiled. "They'll be my best friend now." I have something they want. James and Remus turned and looked at him. "And what do you think that is?"

"My status. I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived after all." James didn't miss the bitterness that edged Harry's tone and it broke his heart. "Who better to have singing the Ministry's praises? They think I'm stupid."

"Then they under-estimate you." Remus said clapping him on the shoulder. "Come on Harry quit stalling." Harry grinned. "One more minute." "No." Get out the house!" He pushed Harry and James followed the door closing.

As the door closed a car pulled up by the curb. The Ministry of Magic insignia was clear on the front of the bonnet and the car doors. Harry squared his shoulders and walked down the steps as the driver got out the car. "Mr. Potter." Harry nodded his head but said nothing.

James nodded at the driver and then Remus followed him ushering Harry into the car. The drive to King's Cross was uneventful and took less time than expected because of the car's ability to seemingly fit through the smallest of spaces.

At 10:45 the car pulled up at King's Cross and Remus discreetly enlarged Harry's trunk and put it on a trolley. "I'm okay from here if you want to leave." Harry said miserably. He was so used to wanting to get back to Hogwarts and the home he knew that the alien feeling he was experiencing now was frightening.

He didn't want to go back to school. But as he was getting depressed for the first time in his life he heard his name being yelled, "HARRY!" He was engulfed in a hug so strong he felt like he was about to stumble. "Hey Herminone." "We missed you!" Herminone said letting go after a huge amount of time. Ron was stood smiling and clasped Harry in a one-armed hug.

"Great to see you mate!" Ron said hugging him again. Harry returned the hug back with abandon. He really had missed them both. "It's great to see you too." He said hugging his best friends and then turning to his father and his guardian.

"You remember my dad right?" Ron nodded to James and grinned. "Of course. The Potters have been the talk of the summer." James and Harry exchanged significant looks it would only be so long before Voldemort made it clear he knew James was back.

"Hey Remus how are you?" Herminone said politely. "Great thanks Herminone." Remus smiled. "Right kids on the train." Harry grumbled and moaned but his father and his godfather were having none of it. "On the train Harry." James said firmly.

Harry closed the door and James, totally oblivious to the staring, looked at his son. "You know what to do if you need me." Harry wrapped his hand round the stone that was now draped round his neck with his house key. He nodded and the train started to move.

"Be good son," James yelled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He winked and Harry laughed and within seconds the train had picked up speed and James was no longer in sight.

Harry pulled his head back in the train and set off with Neville to find a carriage as both Ginny and Luna had been made Prefects that year. They put their trunks away and then Neville asked the question Harry had been expecting since he had met up with him on the train.

"Harry are the rumours true?" Neville asked in an un-characteristically blunt way. "What about?" Harry asked evasively. Neville grinned and punched him playfully in the arm. "About what? He says!" Neville said to the ceiling. "About your dad of course!"

Harry grinned. "Oh that! Yeah they are." Neville's face held such awe that Harry had to laugh. "But how?" Neville asked confused. Harry shrugged his shoulders but he couldn't help grinning all over again.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure Dumbledore and dad do. I've tried to ask and dad has tried to tell me but something always stops him. Afterlife law or something I don't know."

Neville and Harry talked about their summer and Neville spoke excitedly of how after the events in the Ministry his gran had never been prouder of him. "She thinks I might be finally living up to my dad." Neville said excitedly. Harry smiled. "You always were Neville. I'm sure if your mum and dad could see you now they would be proud of you."

Neville smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks Harry." At that moment the compartment door swung open and Ron, Herminone, Ginny and Luna walked in. "Hey guys." Harry said. "How was Prefect duty?" "Oh bloody brilliant!" Ron said shortly. "One of the Slytherin's Is Head Girl the Head Boy is a Ravenclaw. "And?" Harry wanted to know.

"And?" Ron looked like he wanted to be sick. "Harry its Slytherin!" "We have trouble with Malfoy and the others in our year but the other Slytherins have never caused us any bother. Not everyone in Slytherin is evil you know." "Alright who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy is the epiphany of bad Slytherins but we've never had any problems with any of the others really. They just join in the taunting if the rest of the school is doing it."

Harry said thinking of his second and fourth year. Not to mention all the shit that went on in the fifth year. Then he grinned at Ron and said,

"Hope springs are eternal right?"

Ron grinned. "Keep wishing mate."

"Oh well look at this…" A voice drawled Harry spun round and snarled as Draco Malfoy entered the compartment.

"Oh piss off Malfoy." Harry said getting his wand out. "I can hex you, really I can but I really don't want too. Get out of my face and we'll call it a draw yeah?"

Malfoy's eyes went round and he said, "Am I hearing right? Is Potter actually admitting I am better at him?" Harry waved his wand and suddenly Draco found himself under the jelly leg jinx. This wouldn't have been as amazing, after all Harry was brilliant at them but he hadn't uttered a word.

"When my father hears about this Potter… When he gets out of Azkaban you'll be sorry." Harry grinned. "_If _Your father makes it out of Azkaban _my _father knows enough to put him back on that god-forsaken spit of land and then you'll both be sorry."

Draco's eye's bulged. "Are you threatening me Potter?" Malfoy said pulling out his wand. Harry rolled his eyes and then Malfoy yelled as his wand was ripped off him and Harry caught it. "No, Malfoy I'm not threatening you. I'm simply stating that we're on the same ground here."

He tossed the wand back and said, "I'm not going to fight with you anymore. I have better things to do. You can go and blow off stem somewhere else but don't bother me this year I can't be arsed with you."

With that Harry turned his back and started talking to his friends. Draco snarled and Harry turned back. "Oh yeah. Sorry forgot about that." and Draco felt the feeling seep back into his legs." Malfoy and the others in the carriage stood dumb founded.

Harry looked at Malfoy expectantly. It only then dawned on Draco that Harry was waiting for him to leave. But he didn't move. Harry crossed his arms and rolled his eyes before saying,

"Look Malfoy is there anything you need? Other than to insult me I mean. Because that I'm not even gonna bother with anymore. I'm offering you the perfect opportunity to leave us alone and get on with what ever _snaky _ambitions you have."

Draco looked like was going to say something but then changed his mind and said, "Let's go." They stalked out the compartment and Harry closed the door behind them.

It was only then he realised they were all staring at him. "What?" "Harry…" Herminone said staring. "What?" he asked again getting annoyed. "You did wandless and speechless magic!" "And?" Harry asked shrugging his shoulders. "I know we're leaning speechless magic this year. Yes Herminone I actually have read my school books before we've even started."

Herminone still looked shocked but impressed by Harry's obvious studying. Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron just gaped. "Yeah but you did wandless magic." Ron said admiration still evident in his eyes. "And?" Harry said still not understanding. "I did wandless magic when I was smaller. I did wandless magic in third year. You know that. I thought everyone did wandless magic; look guys what am I missing? What's the big deal?"

Herminone just stared. "Harry the big deal, as you put it is that you did wandless magic!" "And I blew up my aunt in third year you guys all new that!" "I know that Harry," Neville said standing up from where he had been sat quietly listening with Luna. "But you just did wnadless just then. You controlled it." "Yeah?" Harry said still confused.

He knew it was hard to do wandless magic but he'd never found it difficult. Every time his emotions ran high he was able to pull a stunt like the one he'd just pulled on Malfoy. He was fed up with the constant power struggle between them and he'd just snapped.

He couldn't be bothered with Malfoy anymore. He was not gonna rise to the bait from this day forward. Malfoy was a prat, a Death Eater wannabe like his father but Harry wondered, after spending time with his father and Remus whether he could help it. He was not about to become best friends with the git but he understood now that the prat might not necessarily be evil. He might just want to impress his father.

He had seen the power struggles for himself in the Death Eater ranks and it wasn' hard to imgine Lucius and Bella pushing their son and nephew respectively into the Death Eater inner circle to better their chances with Voldemort.

Harry shook his head. Malfoy may have never had a chance. But Harry was also willing to bet that even if he thought it was wrong he would not back down either. Pureblood family honour.

He turned to his friends. "I don't understand why I did wandless magic but that is not an issue right now. I'm asking you all for a favour and you might not like it but I am going to ask regardless of what you think."

He took a deep breath and looked at Ron and Herminone as he said this. They were the ones that this concerned the most.

"This year things are changing we all know it after my stupid cock-up in the Ministry. Voldemort is back and what's more he's active. I don't have time to be playing power struggles with the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin so I'm calling a truce. What you guys do is up to you."

He looked at them and Ron's mouth was on the floor for the second time in so many minutes.

"Harry you're just gonna let all that crap Malfoy has thrown at you for the last five years?" "Yeah." Harry said simply. "Look I have bigger things to worry about than Malfoy right now." "Like what?" Herminone picking up his reluctance to say anything else.

"A lot." Was all Harry said before he picked up the latest copy of the Quibbler and began to read it.

"Harry can you honestly say that Malfoy won't get a rise out of you this year?" Ginny asked her eyes wide. "Yeah." Harry said shrugging. "He's a pray and I'm not about to become his best friend but I'm not going out of my to fight with him either."

Herminone and Luna beamed. "That's great Harry!" Herminone said. Harry grinned I'm pleased you approve. "Well I'm not about to stop fighting." Ron said crossing his arms. Herminone looked like she was about to say something so Harry jumped in and said, "That's fine Ron but don't go out of your way to provoke it he's not worth it."

"Whatever." Was Ron's sullen response.

Soon after the topic of conversation moved onto more important subjects like the summer holidays Harry's dad and games of exploding snap. The sweet trolley came round and soon the compartment was full of sweets that the teens eagerly devoured between them.

All too soon the train pulled into the station and the teens made their way towards the threstral-drawn carriages and Harry winced as he saw that a few more of the students were now staring at the threstrals. Out of Harry's group only he Neville and Luna could see them. The Ministry hadn't changed that since only Neville had been present when Sirius had fallen through the Veil and he could already see them anyway.

Harry and his friends got into a carriage and soon they were being pulled towards the castle. It was then that Harry started to feel excited about the prospect of coming back to Hogwarts. He really couldn't _not _feel excited this was his home after all they got out the carriages and walked into the entrance hall.

Peeves was cackling above them as usual and Harry rolled his eyes. It was definitely good to see that some things never changed. Harry waved his friends forward and together they entered the Great Hall. It looked spectacular as ever and despite everything Harry felt a rush of affection for his home.

It _was _good to be back.

The Gryffindors took their place at the Gryffindor table and Luna waved to them before moving towards the Ravenclaw table.

The hall was filled with sounds of students and before long Magonagall lead the new first years into the hall. Harry noted with sadness that there was significantly fewer this year and the school itself seemed to have shrunk as fewer of the students had returned.

Harry knew from what Remus had told him that parents were too scared to send their kids back to school preferring to keep them at home where they could be sure of their safety. Voldemort truly had stepped up his campaign over the summer and it was heart wrenching to see the devastation it was causing.

Magonagall put the Sorting Hat on the stool and the whole school waited and then the hat's mouth opened and the song began:

_I remember the time when Hogwarts was strong and new_

_The Founders knew magic so powerful that few could do_

_They created a school where those who knew magic could be taught_

_Where they would have little fear of being caught_

_Gryffindor wanted those with bravery and courage that was sure_

_Ravenclaw wanted those with intelligence that defined who there were_

_Hufflepuff said she'd teach them all it really didn't matter to her _

_For years and years magic was taught in peace and calm_

_Witches and wizards entered the world knowing that they could practice safely and without harm_

_Then came strife, _

_Believe us when we say that betrayal cut through their bond like a knife_

_They did not agree and from then on they fell in despair_

_You could almost feel the static in the air_

_Great wizards The Founders Four_

_United in creating a place where young witches and wizards could go_

_United they stood strong_

_Together they could do no wrong_

_Divided their magic seemed to fall apart _

_Cutting Hogwarts to the heart_

_Even now the loss of that bond is visible _

_It makes the whole school miserable_

_Now I warn you_

_It is up to you what you do_

_Hogwarts is under threat_

_The Greatest evil you have never met_

_I am here to split you into houses because that is what I'm for _

_But I worry it is the right thing to do anymore_

_Hogwarts in danger from outside her walls_

_Now you must stand together within her halls_

_Listen closely to this tale they leave behind_

_You all need to unite before you're destroyed by your own kind_

_Listen closely to this song_

_I know they all did you all a great wrong_

_Hogwarts is wavering; today the house rivalry threatens to break it from within_

_Listen to what I say stand together and you and all your kin_

_But now I am done I warned you I have told you now at last the Sorting must begin._

Deathly silence met the end of the Hat's Song. And Harry shivered as he realised just how similar the Hats Songs had been for the last two years though he got the distinct impression that this would be the last time the Hat warned them of what was coming.

Harry chanced at glance over to the Slytherin table and scowled he could never see himself going anywhere near the Slytherins by choice.

With a start he remembered his promise and his uneasy, albeit one sided truce with Malfoy that had to mean something right? He shook his head. His life was getting too confusing and he couldn't figure it out right now.

With a start he realised Dumbledore standing up at the Head Table instantly there was quiet around the Great Hall and that was enough to push him out of his musings.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore's voice boomed round the great hall. Now I have some announcements to make and since I know you're all wanting to begin the feast I will not keep you long. Now as I'm sure you're all aware due to Professor Umbridge's exist…"

There were hisses round the hall from almost all the tables even some Slytherins. The only ones that were excluded from the hissing where the Slytherins and the others that were involved in her Inquisitorial Squad from last year.

"Yes, Yes I'm sure that you were all sad to see her go." Laughter echoed round the hall. "Well as I'm sure you're aware that once again we are in need of a Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. I am pleased to say that I have managed to fill this space."

"Here we go again." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Gotta be better than that cow." Shamus said ignoring Herminone's disapproving glance. "Maybe we'll learn more as well." Dean said joining in the conversation. "Harry did well." Herminone said smiling at her friend "but hopefully he'll have a little help this year." Harry couldn't help but grin. They looked back at Dumbledore. "I'd like to welcome James Potter back to Hogwarts."

Harry's jaw dropped and then he grinned. His dad was in Hogwarts! Yeah!

There was a stunned silence and then James came through the side door and sat down at the staff table. He sat between on the other side of Dumbledore and next to Professor Sinsata and found Harry and winked. Harry grinned and waved back.

"Harry!" Shamus staring at the father and son and said, "So the rumours are true?" Harry nodded happily. "Yeah. I can't believe he didn't tell me!" Ron was looking like Christmas had come early. "Harry your dad was an Auror right?" "Of course." Harry said nodding. "So?" "Well he'll show us how to duel!" "We had an Auror before remember?" Harry said smiling "but yeah you're right I can't wait to see what he's gonna teach us."

"Harry," Dean said sensibly "We all know he was a fake we learned things true but it was just a means to an end I'd love to see your dad do that."

Harry grinned and it was then he realised the hall was in up roar and everyone was staring at Harry with undisguised curiosity. Well damn, now they wanted to know now they _knew _he was telling the truth. Wasn't that great?

Shamus looked at James in something akin to awe and said, "Oh my god wait till mum hears this we didn't know whether the rumours were true after last year you never know what the Prophet will write." He looked at Harry as he said this and Harry knew it was an apology and he nodded his head in acceptance.

Minutes later the hall had settled into some sort of quiet and Dumbledore smiled, "Now that Professor Potter is present and everyone has been introduced some other announcements. As always students are reminded that they are not to go near the Forbidden Forest and magic is not allowed in the corridors." He looked round the hall.

"Now may the feast begin!"

The tables filled with food and everyone began eating all too soon the food was cleared away and Tara and Marcus the seventh year prefects, Ron, Herminone, Ginny and Colin got up and started showing the first years towards the dorms and Harry started to follow when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his dad looking down at him.

"Dumbledore wants to see you in his office in fifteen minutes. I'll meet you there he says to tell you to remember to bring Skittles." Harry laughed. Dumbledore seemed to have a fondness for other muggle sweets as well as lemon drops.

Harry nodded. "All right just let me tell Ron and Herminone and I'll be with you."

James nodded and set off across the hall and out of sight.

Harry fought his way to the front of the mob of first years leaving the hall told his friends where he was going and then made his way towards the stone gargoyle that houses Dumbledore's headquarters.

* * *

Ok so probably not the best chapter i have ever written but it was needed and chapter 10 is in the process of being written i just hope it wasn't a disapointment considering how long i made you wait anyway push that button rite there and tell me what you think

Till next time

Luv you all Blue Fire!


	10. Chapter 10: The Order's Youngest Member

Ok first of all i have to apologise a hundred times over for the time it took to update this fic. It's been the longest time i've took and while i do have a few good excuses i doubt you'll want to hear them and assassinate me instead. Again i'm sorry this chapter has been the hardest to write and was orginally longer than this. But i've split it into two parts so i could update faster besides i thought it better to leave off where i have instead of continuing.

You will be pleased to know that chapter 11 is well under way and should not take half as long as this has though be warned its exam time and i actually should be revising but i felt it really did need updating. I promise i will update as soon as i am able and you will not have to wait another 5 months for that update.

**Disclaimer: **Ok you should know by now that i own nothing but the plot.

**Reviwerers:**

Oh my god! 102 reviews! (Dances up and down on the spot) i have over one hundred reviews! That is unbelievable! Thank- you all so much it is the most i've ever had for a story and I thank each and every one of you for taking the time to review!

**PandasRuleThe World: **Thanx for the review! To answer your question you'll have to wait and see! Harry is quite reluctant to do it but he knows he has too! Hope you read on!

**maliaphire: **Thanx for the review! About the typos...Opps really need to check my chapters before i post them! Glad your enjoying the story anyway! Hope you read on!

**Areohead1980: **Thanx for the review! Yeah i like the idea of James as DADA professor besides who better to teach than an Auror? And hecankeep an eye on Harrywhich i'm sure was a bonus! Lol Glad you liked the chapter i hope you read on!

**Darkchildlover: **Thanx for the review! Ahh i'm getting alot of questions about Sirius don't worry he will be back.. But its not his turn to appear yet. Don't worry he will though. Glad you liked it! Hope you read on!

**Ginny9089: **Thanx for the review! Pleased you liked the last chapter here is the next one!

**Ice-Panther17: **Thanx for the review! Glad you liked the story! Here is the update! A long time i know but i hadn't forgotten about it my life just kinda got in the way lol! Hope you read on!

**Tickledorange: **Thanx for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter! Here is the next one!

**Annon: **Thanx for the review! Here is the next one!

**Reanne1102: **Thanx for the review! I blushed when i read it! I can't believe you like it that much! Thank-you so much! Here is the update, even if it is later than i wanted it. Hope your sanity isn't too damaged by the wait...

**Flower123: **Thanx for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter here is the next one i hope you liked it!

**TheTwinHeNeverHad: **Thanx for the review! Glad you liked the last chapter here is the next one hope you keep reading!

**Amy: **Thanx for the review! Glad you loved the last chapter. Here is the next one! Hope you read on!

**No one you used to no: **Thanx for the review! I'm so pleased you liked the story! I can't believe you loved it that much (blushes) thank-you!

**Brighid's Flame: **Thanx for the review! Here is the update!

**Cherrypi393: **Thanx for the review! So pleased you liked it! Here is the next chapter!

**Reader: **Thanx for the review! I've never blushed so much! Thanx so much! I'm pleased you love it i know you've waited ages but here it is! I hope you read on!

Wow!All i seemed to do was blush when i wasreading through the reviews i can't believe youall think so highly of this fic! Thanxso much! Once again thanxto everyone who reviewed tohelp me hit 100 reviews i was so pleased you have no idea.

Thanx toeveryonewho is reading out there and now without anymore to say here is chapter 10!

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter Ten: The Order's Youngest Member

Harry walked through the halls he knew like the back of his hand towards Dumbledore's office. His father was waiting for him at the stone gargoyle and grinned as Harry approached. "I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Harry said hitting his father lightly on the arm.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" James said his hazel eyes dancing with laughter. Harry sighed and then said, "Skittles." He gargoyle started to move both James and Harry stepped on the moving gargoyle's staircase when it stopped both James and Harry hammered firmly on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice echoed out to them and James pushed open the door letting his son enter first. Harry walked in the office and waited for his dad to close the door and then they sat down together opposite Dumbledore.

"I trust the journey here was ok for you Harry." Dumbledore gave him a meaningful look and Harry couldn't help but squirm. "Yeah." He said looking up at last. "Yeah it was fine professor." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded but grinned. "Professor if you're so concerned then ask me about what happened on the train." Dumbledore smiled. "It is not me that will want to know." He looked past Harry at James and Harry felt his father's eyes on him.

"What happened Harry?" James asked forcing Harry to meet his gaze. "I did wandless magic on the train, like that's a big deal I mean…" He trailed off when he saw his dad's face. "What?" Harry asked feeling like he had when he had faced his friends after the incident on the train.

"Harry son, this is a huge deal!" James said standing up and beginning to pace. "I've done wandless magic before. Actually I've done it loads before." "Everyone does it usually before they're eleven." Dumbledore nodded. "But you controlled it on the train. There are few people that can accomplish that."

"I still don't see why this is such a big deal." Harry said stubbornly. He'd done wandless magic in third year, been blamed for it in second and certainly done it countless times before first year. What was the big deal now?

Then again, a little voice in the back of his head said, "You did control it and you did spells you've never done that before." Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts but somehow they just seemed to stay there.

That didn't matter he still didn't understand the fuss was about but if his dad said it was important then he would take notice. "It's a big deal because there is hardly any record of a wizard doing Wandless magic after they become of age to go to school." Dumbledore said quietly.

"There have been cases of course but there are few and far between." "Great," Harry muttered just another thing to make me a Freak even my Wizarding standards." His tone was bitter and James felt it stab right at his heart.

"Son, you're not a freak you are far from a freak f the Wizarding World had listened to you they way they should have last year then a lot of heartache could have been saved and Voldemort would not have the foothold he does now."

"Dad," Harry said not listening to his father's reason. "I am a freak, I am a Parceltongue, let me tell you how my life became when I discovered that, now you're telling me that I am one of only a few people in history that has ever done controlled wandless magic. Now you tell me how I am NOT freak?"

He looked at Dumbledore and James for a moment before turning away and storming round the office.

"Damn it! Why can't my life ever just be simple?"

"Because having a simple life would be boring." James said desperately trying to lighten the mood. Harry smiled despite himself and then looked at Dumbledore. "What are we doing to do about this Wandless magic because according to you it is a huge deal?"

"That's what I have called you here for. You will be taking lessons with me this year." Harry nodded. Dumbledore had mentioned something like that the last time they had spoken when Harry was at the school with James and Remus.

"The lessons will begin on a Monday. This coming Monday but in the meantime I want you to restart the DA."

Harry nodded he had expected this and what was more he had been thinking about it. He also guessed that he would have to open it up to all the houses as much as that idea didn't appeal to him in the slightest.

"That should be easy the members last year have their coins I simply have to activate mine and theirs will show a date and time. Of course that's not all you want is it Professor?"

Dumbledore smiled. "No Harry you are quite right it is not." "You want me to let the Slytherin's join don't you?" Dumbledore nodded. "That I do Harry." "Will it do me any good to say how much I don't like this idea?" He asked. "You can of course express your opinion." Dumbledore said glancing down at his clasped hands.

"But would it make any difference?" Harry said crossing his arms. "No Harry it would not for I think that this is the best way to prepare the school for something I am afraid may come very soon."

"You think the Death Eaters may attack the school?" James asked picking up on what Dumbledore was saying his Auror skills able to sift through that was Dumbledore was saying and come to the conclusion.

"We have considered it." Dumbledore said nodding gravely. "Hogwarts is the one place Tom Riddle did not manage to overtake in his last bid for power and I have no illusions to think that he will not try to do so again." "Hogwarts attacked?" Harry asked.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing he had to make sure he had heard what his dad and Dumbledore talking about correctly. He was positive he had heard wrong. "That is a possibility Harry one I am asking you to prepare the students for, the students that are willing to see the truth for what it is of course."

Harry nodded. "I don't think there are many that are going to ignore the truth now professor although I could accept if they did not want to fight not everyone is a fighter and there are other ways of helping people in a war." "Yes there is." Dumbledore nodded. "I only accept that those in fifth year and older and fight anyway fourth year and below will not be allowed to fight but if they wish to take part in the DA then that is there choice."

Harry nodded and said, "I will prepare the existing members for a meeting, there will be loads fewer of us a lot left at the end of last year and I'll spread the word that others can join if they wish."

Dumbledore nodded seemingly satisfied. "The next thing is tonight there is a Order meeting and I want you to be there Harry." "You mean you're actually letting me join the Order?" Harry asked his eyes wide. "Yes." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at James and caught his father shooting daggers at Dumbledore before he realised Harry was watching. "You don't want me to do this do you dad?" Harry asked.

"It's not that I don't want you too I think that Dumbledore forgets that you are only sixteen." "No," Harry said looking at Dumbledore. "He hasn't. He knows that and if he could he would be protecting me, as much if not more than you are. But he also knows that I want this done. I want this finished. I finally understand what it means to be part of this." He smiled at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort is evil. He creates evil wherever he walks and he hurts people, my friends, my friend's family and its got to stop. Dad you've got to understand that I can help." Harry looked at his dad pleading with James to get him to understand.

Finally after looking at his son for what seemed like a lifetime he nodded. "I know Harry I do but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Dumbledore looked between them and then said, "Harry the meeting starts in an hour go and collect your invisibility cloak and meet us back here as soon as possible."

Harry nodded and dashed from the office and towards the Portrait hole. He was almost there when he realised he didn't know the password but smiled when he saw Ron and Herminone waiting for him outside the Portrait hole. "You didn't have to wait for me." Harry said smiling. "How else would you have gotten in the common room?" Ron said sensibly.

"Well I'm only going to be in there quickly. There's an Order meeting Dumbledore's letting me go." Ron's jaw dropped to the floor. "You're going to the Order?" "Yeah." Harry said as Herminone said the password. (Hippogriff) "I wish we were going." Ron said dreamily. "I'll tell you what I can." Harry said "but I'll probably be restricted by the Charms." "I'd be surprised if you weren't." Herminone said nodding.

Herminone and Ron followed Harry into his dorm as he rummaged through his trunk to come out with his invisibility cloak. And found the coin Herminone had charmed last year. He manipulated the numbers to set the date for the Wednesday coming. Herminone and Ron's eyes went huge for a moment and then they pulled their coins out their pockets and glanced at them.

Harry grinned. "You wanted the DA starting up again?" They blushed. "We had an inkling you might." Herminone said nodding. "Well I have to include everyone this year even the Slytherins everyone, even the first years if they want too."

Ron and Herminone glanced at each other. "Why?" Harry glanced at his watch and cursed. "If you can wait up for me and we'll talk but I've got to go. I promise I'll tell you everything I can."

Ron and Herminone nodded and then Harry dashed from the Gryffindor tower and through the school and through the corridors that lead to Dumbledore's office. He gave the password and knocked on the door. "Enter." Dumbledore's voice drafted through the door.

Harry pushed open the door and found Dumbledore in deep conversation with James. He looked up as Harry entered and smiled, "Harry that was quick." Harry smiled. "You told me to be." Dumbledore nodded, "that I did."

He stood up from behind his desk and then said, "So are we ready then?" "Yes." James and Harry said together. Although looking at them both it was apparent that James was less eager to do this than his son was.

"Then we will leave now." Dumbledore said nodding. "If you can wear your cloak Harry please." Harry donned it without a word. "Very good now we need to get to Hogsmeade to Apperate. James and I will assist you in yours." Dumbledore said looking directly at Harry even though he was under his cloak.

Then both James and Dumbledore turned and walked out the office and Harry walked along side his dad. "That cloak was my pride and joy." James said out the side of his mouth. "I loved it and used it as much if not more than you. Used to help with Remus' little furry problem."

Harry had to stifle a laugh. But he liked the way his father had phrased Remus' monthly problem because other than that Remus was normal and it wasn't fair that because of what he was once a month the rest of his life was dictated by it. In fact if there was anything he hated the Ministry for it was that.

He hated that the Ministry could hurt those he loved because he had the power too. They reached the Entrance Hall in very little time at all and walked out onto the grounds. Here James grabbed Harry's arm accurately although he couldn't see him and counted under his breath,

"Ready Harry one, two, three!" Harry felt the sudden sensation of being folded in on himself and it wasn't a sensation he was enjoying. Not at all. Just when he thought he was going to die of suffocation there was a loud crack and He and James touched the floor again.

"Sirius was right." Harry said hunching over slightly. "I hate apparating. I'm going to learn to do it but I am definitely going to use that bike to get most places." James looked at his son.

"You've apparated before." "Yeah in the summer with Remus and I forgot how unpleasant it was." James smiled in sympathy.

"I never liked it either and neither did Sirius. Remus never minded and Lily liked it. She loved being able to just think of a place and appear there. Must have been the muggle side of her every little bit of magic had its own sense of wonderment and she wanted to master it all." James smirked.

"Of course for the most part she did. She was always struggled at Transfiguration though and that and DADA was something I always excelled in. Was always great to be able to rib her about something I was better than her at. Other than flying of course. Lily hated flying."

"I love flying!" Harry said with feeling. "I can't wait to see you fly." James said his eyes lighting up.

"James come on!" Dumbledore said walking up to 12 Grimmuald Place. James nodded and Harry walked along side him up the front path to the front door that appeared as Harry thought of the address.

Dumbledore banged on the door and gave the password as well as putting his hand up against the door, which glowed for a moment before a Phoenix appeared above his hand. James did the same and a Phoenix appeared above his hand as well.

Harry blinked was he meant to do that? Would the wards throw him out? But he was stood with Dumbledore and his father surely they would not let anything happen to him?

Dumbledore smiled and then spoke clearly into the wards. "Order of Phoenix, Phoenix leader override system to admit one Harry Potter." He looked at Harry then. "Put your hand against the door Harry the wards will read your magical signature an input them as one of the Order." Harry did as he was told and couldn't help but be impressed at the safety precautions Dumbledore was taking.

"Wow sir," Harry whispered. "This is really advanced protective magic." Dumbledore nodded. "That it is Harry, That it is." Harry felt his hand burn for a moment and when he took his hand away there was a red handprint where his hand had been moments before.

It faded and Harry felt as if something was lodged in his heart for a moment and then he smiled. "Wow."

James gripped his son's shoulder and Dumbledore nodded before wrapping firmly on the door. "Password!" Harry's heart jumped as he recognised Remus' voice. "Ice Phoenix." Dumbledore said clearly followed by, "Albus Dumbledore Phoenix Leader with James Potter Order member and Harry Potter Order member."

The door opened to reveal Remus looking relieved and agitated at the same time. He motioned them inside and then shut the door. "Remember to be quiet along here Harry," He said quietly. Harry nodded hating that he was back in the hellhole of a house without Sirius it just didn't seem right.

It just didn't seem right that Harry should be the owner of Grimmulad place and the house did seem darker and more depressed without Sirius wondering around the place. His heart hurt as it did every time he thought of his godfather but since his dad had appeared it had become easier to bare.

Once they were in the hallway Remus caught Harry in a loose embrace and clapped James on the shoulder as though he hadn't seen them for weeks when he had put Harry on the Hogwarts express earlier on that afternoon. Not that Harry was complaining of course.

Dumbledore led them swiftly down the hallway as quietly as the could because the last thing they needed as for Mrs. Black to start screaming about half breeds and blood traitors although her own blood traitor was no longer there. As Harry neared the kitchen he could hear raised voices and Remus winced.

"What's wrong Moony?" James asked concerned. "Molly." Remus said. "Not again." James whispered picking up his pace. Harry confused hurried to keep up with godfather and his dad. Dumbledore simply looked amused and carried on walking as though he had heard nothing.

They entered the kitchen and everyone looked up. Harry hadn't realised how many members of the Order there were, oh he knew it was big, bigger than the last time but he had never seen all the members collected together before as he, Ron and Herminone had not been allowed to participate in meetings.

All the Weasleys were there minus Charlie, who Harry assumed was still in Romania, Percy, who Ron said most of the family were still not speaking too, and Ron and Ginny who were obviously in school. There were faces he knew, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley among them but there were people he knew to be part of the Order that were missing. He hoped that they on assignment rather than the alternative although he also knew that alternative was as possible as anything.

Dumbledore walked in the room and said, "You have a problem Molly?" His tone was light but Harry knew his meaning was anything but. Molly seemed to blush at being caught but then stood straighter and said, "Yes Dumbledore I do."

"Perhaps if you tell me what it is we can resolve it before we get down to more important matters." Molly seemed to bristle at hearing this and said, "Dumbledore Harry is too young to be here at this meeting!"

Well, Harry thought. At least she's straight to the point. He wondered how long it would be before someone brought it up. He could see it in their eyes without them saying anything.

"You really believe that Molly?" Dumbledore said stepping forward and letting James, Remus and Harry come into the room. "Yes I do." Molly said. "So did I." Dumbledore said nodding.

"Last year I went to great lengths to keep the truth from Harry but he as long since earned the right to know what is going on around him. He is as much apart of this as anyone, more so in fact. Now after everything he has been through I think its time we treat him as the adult he has become rather than the child we believe him to be."

"But-" Molly went to say; clearly she wasn't finished and was not going to give up without a fight. But she never got the chance because James stepped in.

"Molly do you really think I want my son in danger?" Molly looked at James. "No. But be that as it may you have let him be apart of this and you do not know how dark things have become James."

Harry watched as his father seemed to tense. " They are no darker than the last time Voldemort rose to Power Molly." He said curtly ignoring the winces around the room at Voldemort's name.

"I don't want him to be apart of this anymore than you do but whether you like it or not Harry is more apart of this than you can ever know. I'd rather him face what he has to face knowing everything he can possibly know rather than going in blind. I want him to be safe, every parent wants that for their child but if he has to fight, and he will have to Harry knows that now then I want him to be prepared and this is the best way he can be."

There was silence following James' speech and Dumbledore looked between James and Molly who were glaring at each other and Harry was reminded of how Sirius and Molly had argued about the same thing the year before.

Remus stepped forward obviously able to feel the tension and said, "Molly Harry is here and here because Dumbledore wants him to be so for better or worse Harry is part of the Order. We don't like it but I would rather that than the alternative."

Dumbledore nodded and motioned to Harry. "Come sit by me Harry." Harry nodded deciding that saying nothing at that moment was probably the best thing about then.

He sat at the table and James sat down beside him and Remus on James' other side. Everyone seemed to take that as an unspoken agreement that the meeting had begun.

"Now before we begin Harry I have to make sure you know that once you participate in this you know that you will not be allowed to share this with anyone outside the Order." Harry nodded. He knew this already. "I do." "And you swear your allegiance to the Order?" Dumbledore asked. "I do." Harry said and he felt his heart heat up and Dumbledore nodded. "You are now a member of the Order of the Phoenix."

He turned to the other members of the Order that were sat round the table. "Now I gather everyone has something to report, shall we start with you Alastor?"

Moody stood up his eye swivelling in its socket. He looked at Harry and smiled. "I think bringing Potter was the best move we could have made. It's about time he was aware of what is going on since he seems to find himself in the thick of things anyway." Both Moody's eyes fixed on Harry then. "Constant Vigilance Potter we have to have as many surprises as we can. Know your enemy but don't let them know you." Harry grinned and nodded.

Then straightened and looked around the room at all the other Order members, "Now with that said Remus and I have been on stake out over the past two nights at Malfoy Manor."

Harry sat forward hearing this. He knew Lucius was still in Azkaban but Narcissa and Draco were still free and Harry doubted they knew nothing of the movements of Voldemort and what he was doing. In fact Harry was sure they were both in as deep as Lucius had been.

"There has been very little movement at all from around there."

Remus said joining Moody as they moved to a board on the back wall and a plan of what Harry knew could only be Malfoy Manor, appeared on it.

"But then Lucius has always been a careful man and there are more enchantments on that place than I think even he knows. The Ministry have conducted raid after raid on the place but obviously they've never found anything. Of course at the time they never believed they'd find anything."

"Have any of the perimeters been crossed?" Kingsley asked looking at the plans carefully. "One. But that was the one through the main door and the only signature we could find was that of Narcissa and Draco." Moody said.

Just from his tone of voice it was obvious that he was frustrated and Harry realised then just how much work went into creating the information network the Order had managed to maintain.

"Well we must assume that for the moment at least, there is nothing going on at Malfoy Manor." Dumbledore said. "But make sure that someone is aware of all the perimeters and that they are checked." Moody and Remus nodded before sitting down.

Kingsley stood up next. "The Ministry have decreed that as Aurors we are allowed to use the Unforgiveables against the Death Eaters. I headed a raid on Saturday Night into Knockturn Alley and captured three Death Eaters Peter Pettigrew was among them."

Dumbledore smiled and Harry, James and Remus were grinning like idiots despite the situation. "Excellent." Remus said. "What will happen to them?" James asked sitting forward. "We have been ordered to use any means necessary to get the information we require." Kingsley said. James and Dumbledore looked at each other and looked grave.

Dumbledore shook his head. "The Ministry are determined to create the same fear Voldemort himself has created."

"And this is a bad thing?" Moody said indignantly. "It creates chaos and in the chaos Voldemort can operate perfectly well. Is perfectly capable of operating in secret but now chaos will be his next aim." James said looking at the Order members.

"Despite this," Kingsley said, though his tone said he agreed with James, "It is what the Ministry intends to do and we must be ready for it."

"Is Azkaban still under Ministry control?" Harry asked. The last thing he wanted to happen was that there had been another mass break out from the prison.

"Yes it is," A lady Harry didn't know said stepping forward. She had dark curly hair and intense hazel eyes. "Though the Dementors have now left it." She looked at Dumbledore as she said this. "It is in the past Hestia. We must focus on what can be done now. In the present." Dumbledore said.

"So Pettigrew will be taken there?" Harry asked. "Yes. I'd be surprised if he isn't already there." the lady answered looking at Harry intently. Harry ignored the look that he was sure was directed at his scar and nodded.

James looked at Harry and said, "Harry this is Hestia Jones she is an Unspeakable at the Ministry and knows more about its workings than most." Harry smiled at her and she returned it.

The rest of the meeting past with the various Order members swapping information and creating theories about the Death Eater movements and what Voldemort was planning.

Harry mostly listened to what was going on around him, as there was little he could say that would probably make any difference. He was amazed at how much the Order was actually doing despite being told that this was the case.

The meeting lasted about three hours and once they had extinguished their sources of information Dumbledore called a halt to the meeting and the Order members began to disperse.

Remus got up to leave but Dumbledore stopped him and before long there were only the four of them left. "Times are getting Dark." Dumbledore said. "You need only look around to know this but you three need to know it more than most. Voldemort's movements trouble me but as of yet I only have theories as to what we are up against."

"Sir surely any movements Voldemort is making they will be under the radar of any wizard looking for him. You told me once that he is perfectly capable of operating in Secret. I would be surprised if he has come out of hiding at all."

"Once again Harry you are quite correct." Dumbledore said nodding. "However that is to be discussed later. We must get back to the school. Remus I want your report this coming week is that clear?"

Remus nodded and then embraced both James and Harry briefly before saying, "I will be in touch." He then looked and Harry intently and said, "Harry be safe." Harry nodded and then with Dumbledore and James turned to leave.

They left the Order headquarters and once they were outside Dumbledore nodded to them. "I have something I have to do so I will meet you back at the school." With that he apparated with a crack.

James and Harry looked at each other confused at the abrupt turn of events but James simply muttered about secretive headmasters under his breath making Harry grin and then gripped Harry's arm firmly and then they were moving again.

They landed back in Hogsmeade and made the walk up to Hogwarts quickly Harry had once again donned his invisibility cloak and James had disillusioned himself they did not need to be spotted on the walk to Hogwarts.

Once inside they made their way to Dumbledore's office Harry removed his invisibility cloak and James removed the spell. They waited for half an hour talking before Dumbledore appeared and smiled at them but said nothing about what he had been doing.

"Did it go all right Albus?" James said too accustomed to Albus' secretive nature to wonder what the old headmaster was doing. "It was a successful venture yes." Was all Dumbledore said however.

"Now." He said clapping his hands together. "Before we retire for the night Harry I want you to know that you will be taking lessons from me this year. When are your DA meetings and Quidditch practices?"

Harry's heart started with all that had gone on he hadn't even thought about Qudditch. "I've yet to sort out Quidditch practices but the DA meetings will start next Wednesday it gives me time to prepare for them it also gives me time to recruit."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "That is very wise Harry." "Sir do I really have to include the Slytherins?" James grinned at his son's tone of voice. "Yes Harry I'd prefer it if you try it." Dumbledore said smiling.

Harry nodded and resigned himself to the fact that Slytherins were going to be infiltrating the DA. But then again, like he had said to Ron he only really had problems with certain Slytherins namely, Malfoy.

"Just thought I'd check." He said at last. Dumbledore smiled. "I know you'll do what you have to Harry even if you don't particularly want too."

Harry turned to his dad. "Do you want to come dad?" James smiled. "Of course I do!" James said grinning. "Although I'm sure I'll see the fruits of your labour in my coming DADA classes."

Harry grinned. The DA may have been primarily away to get back at Unbridge and the ministry but he had come to love it. He loved teaching DADA. "Well I know some of them managed to get their Prontus going when I was teaching and others just improved. It'll help them if we are going to have to fight."

"I hope that this will never be the case." Dumbledore said quietly, "But as I have said before it is an eventuality we have to be ready for. I will do everything in my power to make sure the students will not have to fight but Voldemort grows bolder everyday and it may yet happen."

Harry nodded knowing that his main priority now was to ensure that the DA got started. Well, that and winning the Quidditch House Cup. Beating Slytherin at Quidditch was a need that needed to be fulfilled. Besides it was truly the only time he wasn't thinking about Voldemort.

"Well you can begin your lessons with me on this coming Saturday, night, after your first DA session at eight o clock." Harry nodded. "Yes professor." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and smiled at Harry. "It's getting late and tomorrow is the first day of classes and we don't want you sleeping late do we?"

Harry smiled at Dumbledore's quiet dismissal. "No Professor we don't." He gave his father a quick smile and left the office. James waited until his son had left before turning to Dumbledore. "So how did the venture really go then?"

"It was successful but I still haven't found what I'm looking for yet. Though I believe my search is getting easier and the places to look are getting smaller, or that one can hope anyway." James nodded. He wasn't exactly sure what Dumbledore was looking for; Dumbledore was never a man to how all the cards he was playing in one go, but the fact that Dumbledore was looking at that he was happy it was progressing had to be a good sign.

"Have I got an assignment other than to teach?" James said at last. He knew he would be watching out for his son, that was a given and that he would be watching the DA but he wondered if Dumbledore had a task from the Order for him.

"The Ministry are questioning Peter Pettigrew on Halloween at a hearing its in between your lessons I could send you there to find out what the Ministry is going to do with him. It is important because while Fudge may have admitted Voldemort is back he is still wry of me and I need to know what is going on the Ministry to be able to act."

James nodded. He wanted to be at that Hearing more than anything and the fact Dumbledore was giving an excuse to attend was even better. He knew it was important because at the moment the Ministry were really making life hard for themselves.

Seeing James' expression Dumbledore smiled and said, "It is always harder to accept that you have been wrong than to know you were right."

James smiled, "Hence the reason that Fudge isn't exactly taking your offered help very well at the moment."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. Something like that." He got out some ink and a piece of parchment and began writing something then he looked up and smiled, "Am I to assume that you will be going to Peter's Hearing then?" James nodded. "Yes."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent."

They began to discuss possible Death Eater movements and as an Auror what James thought would happen next. When James finally returned to his rooms in the DADA classroom his head was buzzing with possibilities of what could happen next and what Voldemort could possibly be up to and what they would be up against when he finally decided to attack.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Common room his head filled with new information that he had gained both from the Order and the shock that his lessons with Dumbledore would be starting so soon.

But more than that he was shocked that Peter Pettigrew had been captured it seemed so simple yet Harry had to bet that in reality it had been anything but. Nothing in the Wizarding World was simple anymore, although of course for Harry it had never been simple to start with.

He climbed through the portrait hole and as he had suspected Ron and Herminone were waiting for him. He collapsed in a chair next to them and looked at them. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"A lot of information then?" Herminone asked. Harry nodded. He knew he couldn't tell them everything but he _had _to tell them about Wormtail's arrest. He had too they knew how important that was. Harry looked up trying to figure out how he would explain it when he realised how dark Ron's expression was.

He sighed. Why hadn't he expected this? Harry had found out the hard way just how jealous Ron could get about different things in the fourth year now it seemed like that old jealously was surfacing again.

"Ron." Harry said quietly. Ron looked up. "You know if I could I'd tell you everything I've never kept anything from you."

As he said this he realised that this wasn't strictly true. He'd never told them about the prophecy. If he was honest he had been a mess at the end of last year and now he could think clearly, because of his dad and Remus, he smiled.

It was time to come clean and try and find away around the enchantments to give this one peace of information. Ron looked at Harry and sighed. "I know that it's just we've been through almost as much as you and we don't get to go."

Harry nodded he could understand that. "I know. But you're going to do your bit inside the school. The war is escalating whether you believe it or not and I'm going to need all the help I can get. So the DA is my top priority, Yes Herminone even over my grades. At least now."

Herminone humped at bit but she understood his reasoning especially seeing the look in his eyes. Something had happened at that meeting tonight and Harry finally understood what he needed to do.

"I need to tell you something. I can't tell you everything that goes on in the Order, I'm an Order member now and as much as I'd love to tell you everything I can't. What I can tell you is what I found out at the end of last year."

Ron and Herminone looked at each other and then at Harry. "Does this have anything to do with the Ministry?" Harry nodded. "It has everything to do with the Ministry. The Ministry and the Prophecy."

"The Prophecy?" Ron said sitting forward. "But I thought it was smashed in the Ministry." "It was." Harry said. "But it was only a record of it."

Herminone looked at her best friend. "You've heard it haven't you?" Harry nodded. "Yeah. The Prophecy was made to Dumbledore so he could tell me what it said." "And what did it say?" Ron's blue eyes were round now.

Harry looked round. It was dangerous to be discussing this in the Gryffindor Common Room. Herminone nodded seeing his look and together she and Harry went to the separate staircases and put up silencing spells. Ron catching on went and joined them.

Once Harry was satisfied that they were safe to talk he sat back down and said,

"I'm telling you this now because both Dumbledore and I think I've kept it from you for too long and for that I'm sorry but I wasn't ready to talk about it when I first found out."

Both Ron and Herminone nodded showing they understood and then Harry took a deep breath and said,

"It said that the time was coming for the one who had the power to defeat the dark lord approached. They would be born as the seventh month dies and that neither one could live while the other survived."

Herminone gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Ron looked at Harry as if it had never seen him before. "It means you doesn't it?" Harry nodded. "It may not have when they prediction was first made but there is a bit in it that says that the Dark Lord would mark the one as their equal."

Harry pointed at his forehead. After the attack on my parents and I my name was added to the record of the prophecy." "Which is why you could take it off its stand." Herminone said. Again Harry nodded.

The next thing he knew he was attacked by busy hair as Herminone gave him a huge hug. "Oh Harry are you scared?" Herminone let go of him and he looked at them both. "Not as much as before. When I first heard it I was terrified but now…well I've just got to do what I can to help."

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll help you Harry, as much as we can." "Thanks guys." Harry said. Then he smiled. "Now I've got some good news and I found out at the Order but I _have _to tell you."

He thought for a moment. How could he say this without being trapped by the enchantments, and without giving other stuff away? He did want to tell them everything there was very little Ron and Herminone didn't know but he was a member of the Order now and he took it seriously.

He thought about it and smiled. "Remember when Scabbers escaped in third year?" Ron frowned. "Scabbers you mean Peter, Wormtail." "Yeah." Harry said nodding. "Scabbers." Herminone grinned. "Ron he's trying to tell us something.

Ron's eyes lit up. "Yeah go on Harry he escaped when we found out about Sirius," Harry nodded. "Well you'll be pleased Ron that the rat was captured by the _Aurors _last week."

Herminone and Ron sat dumbstruck for a moment and then Ron yelled, "YES!" Herminone hugged Harry and Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Thy got him Harry." He said quietly. "Now Sirius is free." "He is free now. But at least everyone will know the truth." Harry said.

He smiled. "So now you know." Ron nodded. "Mate that's the best news we've had in ages. Harry smiled. "It is. With that and my dad and living with Remus this is shaping up to be a pretty good year." Ron and Herminone smiled at Harry. They were pleased for their friend.

When Sirius had died Harry hadn't really spoken about it but Ron and Herminone could see it had hurt him. They wondered if he could survive another loss. But now James had appeared and Harry was back to how he had been when Sirius was alive. For that Ron and Herminone were grateful.

They stayed downstairs talking about different stuff and the first tendrils of morning where appearing when they went to bed.

* * *

There was the end of Chapter 10! Once again i'm sorry about the wait andi promise you chapter will not be that long in coming. Although exams may stop it coming as fast as i want it! Be patient with me please!

Hope you enjoyed it guys!


	11. Chapter 11: The DA Reborn

Hey guys well i'm back again and this was definately quicker than my last update!

**Disclamier: **I own nothing but the plot!

**Reviewers:**

**Areohead1980: **Thanx for the review! God, that was quick! Where you online at the time? hehehe Here is the update!

**Ginny9809: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you liked it hopefully you'll like this one just as much! Keep reading!

**Flower123: **Thanx for the review! Everyone seems to be pleased by this pleased your enjoying the story!

**DDwelling: **Thanx for the review! Don't worry Harry is gonna get the slap he deserves soon enough! Thanx for reading?

**Wandmaker: **Thanx for the review! Welcome back! It's been a while! I hope you're still enjoying the stroy as much as before! Keep reading!

**Utatoken: **Thanx for the reivew ihope you read on!

**Meghan Brock: **Thanx forthe review! I'm pleased you like it your review was really sweet! Hope you read on! Oh and just before i go thanx for the correct spelling.

**LadyUnderWave: **Thanx for the review! I'm pleased you like it. Thanx for the heads up on the spelling of Hermione although i think ive still spelt it wrong! I'll try harder to get it right next time keep reading!

Okay, wow now that thats done there is nothing more to say except read on!

* * *

Mirror Image

Chapter Eleven: The DA Reborn

The next few days passed in a blur and before he knew it he was stood outside the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom for the first lesson of DADA. Harry had also been preparing for the first DA session the old members; those that were still in school had approached him excited asking if it was true.

But Harry kept putting off asking the Slytherins. He knew he had too he just didn't want too. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were not meant to mix and the fact he had initiate it was making him put it off until he had too.

The door opened and James grinned brightly and ushered the sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins inside. They walked in and realised that all the tables had been cleared away.

The students clustered at the front of the classroom unsure of what to expect. James shut the door and came to stand in front of them and smiled. "Now before we begin I'm going to introduce myself. I'm James Potter and I was an Auror in the Ministry in Voldemort's first rise to power. The rules around here dictate that you call me Professor Potter, now I'm not much for rules round here so you can call me James."

Harry, Ron and Herminone burst into a fit of hidden giggles thinking of all the rules the Marauders broke while they reigned in school. He sent a mock glare at this son and their friends before saying, "Put your bags and things at the front of the classroom this will be a practical lesson I want to know how much you've learnt and what you still need to work on."

The sixth years looked at one another not sure what to expect. Did James mean that they had to duel? A shudder ran through the students some in excitement and others from nerves.

Harry couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Well at least it would be interesting most of classes with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, particularly the sixth years were explosive asking them to dual each other was just plain suicidal.

Herminone put her hand up. "Yes Miss. Granger?" James grinned. "How are we going to show what we've learned?" She asked

. "I am going to ask each of you to duel." James grinned. "You're joking right?" Shamus said. James smirked and looked in Shamus' direction.

"No Mr…" "Finnegan" Shamus supplied James smiled. "I knew your mum well, No Mr. Finnegan I am not joking the best way to gauge what you have learned in this subject is to put those skills in motion."

"A bit stupid learning skills like that from someone who is meant to be dead." Harry winced recognising the drawl. The tension in the room climbed a bit.

James however, seemed to take it all in his stride. He looked at the back where three Slytherins were lounging and said,

"No need to ask what your name is Mr. Malfoy. Defence Against the Dark Arts is a subject you have chosen to take now if you don't like the way I'm going to be teaching it this year then I suggest you leave. That goes for anyone else that shares Mr. Malfoy's views I want you to leave now I have no time for people who do not want to learn this subject."

The class stared at him but James was busy looking at Draco Malfoy. "You know where the door is Mr. Malfoy if you don't want to be here I suggest you use it now." Draco didn't move.

"Then I will start this class in the assumption that everyone wants to learn." With that he turned away form Malfoy and looked at the class as a whole.

"Now let's get some of the questions out of the way that I know you're dying to ask." "Yes I died when Harry was one, yes I'm back from the dead, no I'm not sure how it happened yes I was an Auror, and yes I am Harry's father." He stopped spinning his wand between his fingers. "Is there anything else I've missed?"

"Yeah," Harry said grinning. "How long you here for Dad?" James looked at Harry, "For a year at least not sure." He grinned. "We'll just have to see."

Then he turned to the class. "Right then on with the reason we're actually here, to learn DADA. Now from what I've heard you had no practical last year?" The Slytherins nodded but the sixth year Gryffindors nodded grinning evilly. "Yes sir." The class echoed.

"Right so this year we have a lot to catch up on. But first I want to know what you can do. So who wants to go first?" The whole class stepped back leaving Harry stood in the middle wondering what was going on. "Harry it seems you've just been volunteered by your classmates." "Yeah." Harry said looking round. "What have I just volunteered to do?"

James grinned. "Duel with me." Harry's jaw dropped. "No way! I've seen you duel I might end up having to go to the hospital wing." "I wouldn't let it get that far but you know better than anyone that the next time you have to use these skills that might no be the case."

Harry nodded the attack in the summer had proved that. He took a deep breath and took out his wand. "Fine, whatever let's get this over with." "This should be fun." Malfoy drawled from the back of the class. "As if he's going to duel properly with his son."

James smirked. "Yes because your father has never pulled his wand on you has he Mr. Malfoy?" Draco abruptly shut his mouth but could be heard muttering under his breath.

James looked at Harry and said, "I want you to throw everything you've got at me Harry, remember no holding back because when it finally comes to it you won't be holding back." Harry nodded gripping his wand just a little tighter.

They looked at each other and James smirked before his wand came down and a red beam of light erupted from his wand. Harry had barely any warning but he managed to bring up his shield before the curse hit him. He had had to say it verbally though and from James' look that hadn't been what he wanted.

Harry gave his father half a nod before summing up all his energy. They had discovered that sixth year could consist of creating spells non-verbally and Harry hadn't particularly had any flare for this type of magic but he found that when he was faced with spells coming his way he could do it, which was what his father was proving. Besides while he struggled in other subjects Defence was by far his best subject because he actually saw the point in taking it. So while he still found it difficult he was finding it easier than other subjects and as the spells continued to fly at him it became easier.

They threw spells back and forth never letting up and trying to avoid showing each other what they were going to do next.

After about ten minutes of that James through a spell and Harry deflected it but found him self cornered like he had been in the graveyard the students had created a ring around them and James' shield stopped their spells endangering anyone.

He felt trapped and the anger and fear from that night that was over a year and a half ago came crashing back and he threw everything he had and screamed, "STUFEY!" The red light almost blinded him and roared towards his dad.

He stood shocked for a moment before his dad yelled an incantation aloud and a shield appeared. Sweat was dripping down Harry's forehead and into his eyes his hair felt caked with it but he wasn't about to let this finish yet and so the spells continued this time aloud and Harry noticed that they seemed stronger out loud but couldn't focus on the theory of it only the practical of getting them away from him.

Another ten minutes passed and he could hear his peers gasp and that, he thought was what saved him. He spun to the left and the spell hit the wall. But he'd lost his concentration and dived to the floor and that was all it took James stood over him with his wand pointed over his heart.

Herminone and Ron stood outside the barrier not believing what they were seeing. Harry had truly changed over the summer, he was still their best friend but there was now a determination in him that they had never seen before. "I've never seen him fight like that before." Herminone said. "Losing someone can make you want that." Ron turned and looked at Neville he was looking at Harry in admiration.

"Harry knows what the world expects of him but now he's doing it because _he _knows its right." "He never ever thought otherwise." Ron defended. He had been with Harry on most of his adventures, and Harry's determination and bravery in his opinion could not be questioned.

"That's not what I mean." Neville said. "Harry just knows what he has to do, and he knows as much as we want to help him and will help him any way we can the responsibility will ultimately fall to him." Ron stared at Neville but both he and Herminone knew he was right and looking at Harry now they could see that even if Harry couldn't hear them he knew it too.

James stared down at his son trying to keep the grin off his face. "Finely fought Harry." He grasped his son's hand and pulled him up off the floor. "It wasn't good enough." Harry said looking at his dad. "If you had been a Death Eater they would not have stopped." "True but at least you know what you need to work on."

Harry nodded. James waved his wand and the dome disappeared leaving the class staring at them shell shocked. James ignored it and looked at them. "Now all of you must have been watching that, can you tell me what you observed when we were fighting."

No one answered after five minutes Herminone and Neville raised their hands. "Yes Neville?" James smiled. "You were keeping your actions to a minimum to keep each other guessing." "Correct. Five point to Gryffindor." "Herminone?" "You didn't leave much of a gap between attacks so the other one had less time to recover." "Correct another five points to Gryffindor." "Anything else?" James asked.

"Come on guys tell me what you saw, what you felt." "The strongest attacks were stemmed from a strong defence." James looked up and beamed. "Correct Balise five points to Slytherin." "The attacks were statically placed on the shields to make them vulnerable." This came from Ron. "Again five points to Gryffindor." "Anything else?" "You had mind blocks up." This came from Pansy Parkinson. "Correct again miss Parkinson." James said "five points to Slytherin. "For bonus points how did you know we were trying to mask our thoughts?" "There was no emotion in your eyes it was like there was no one there, it's how to spot a successful Mind Block because even though there are no emotions showing you still feel them it just means the opponent has a harder time guessing what will happen next." This came from the unlikely source of Draco Malfoy.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy ten points to Slytherin." The Slytherins gasped. And the Gryffindors groaned. They had expected James to be bias towards the Gryffindors but it seemed James was nothing but fair.

The only one that wasn't shocked was Harry. His father was a Gryffindor and he hated Slytherins but he knew that they produced good wizards as well as bad ones and besides, Harry thought grudgingly, he really hated that he was admitting this even to himself. Draco had deserved those points. He had got the answer right and it was something that not everyone would have picked up on.

James grinned sensing the mood in the room. "Just because I was and always will be a Gryffindor doesn't mean I don't award points were they are deserved. A nice answer, Draco." He nodded and was shocked when Draco nodded back.

James clapped his hands. "Come on guys your missing the most important factor here. There is something you're missing." There was silence. James clapped his hands and said, "Come on think you're missing something blaringly obvious!"

Harry had tried to stay quiet because he didn't want to be seen as teacher's favourite but he had to answer now. "The silent curses were less effective than the voiced ones."

"Thank-you Harry!" James said looking relieved. Harry grinned as he saw Herminone, Ron and Neville look annoyed with themselves. They had seen that for themselves in the Ministry. In fact that very thing had probably saved Herminone's life.

"Yes that's correct. Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry expected the Slytherins to complain but he heard nothing. He looked around the room and saw that James had the whole class captivated.

"Non-verbal magic is a clever ability but in Defence it dampens the effects of the curses which is why many people choose to give up the surprise attacks for the full power behind the curse." Harry's eyes went round with understanding. That suddenly made sense.

He had been wondering why if Voldemort could do non-verbal magic, which he had proved on several occasions why he didn't use it. Now it was clear why he often screamed curses, particularly the Killing Curse out loud it was for a more powerful effect. Voldemort had fear on his side. He did not have to hide his attacks as many witches and wizards simply froze when they saw him. Voldemort was also an immensely powerful wizard and if speaking the curse gave it more power then he would certainly speak them out loud.

Harry accepted that this was probably another twist of fate that had saved his life. Looking at his friends in the DA it seemed they had at least grasped some of this.

Outside in the halls the bell rang and James smiled. "Time to go I want an essay on the effects of verbal and non-verbal curses in for next week you can go. Harry stay behind please."

Harry nodded and turned to Ron and Herminone "I'll meet you in a minute ok?" Ron and Herminone nodded and grinned at James before leaving with the rest of the Gryffindor hoard.

"Hey Dad." Harry grinned sitting on the desk in front of his father. "So when is your Qudditch practice?" "It's tonight." Harry said grinning. He couldn't wait to be back on his broom he had been about to put it off in favour of the DA but with the first match of the season fast approaching he knew he needed to hold tirals and practice. I had Magonagall put the signs up for me."

"Mind if I come watch?" Harry shook his head happily. "Great so I'll see you on the Quidditch pitch?" Harry nodded and turned to leave. "Wait Dad that can't be what you were wanting to ask. If you want to know about the DA that's in two days. I haven't asked the Slytherins yet. I know I should but I haven't." James nodded.

"Bite the bullet son." He said and winked. Harry grinned and then said, "So what did you really want to talk to me about?" "I didn't particularly I just wanted to have a few minutes father son time before you go back to your friends." Harry's face lit up "Thanks dad." And with that he gave his father a quick hug before dashing out the door to join Ron and Herminone.

James signed and pulled a hand through his hair that was so like his sons. "You do realise you will have to tell him at some point don't you?" James spun round and smiled at his wife who was sat on his desk.

"I know. I just… I can't Lily it's too hard." "I know but James he knows, you know you can't be here forever." "He knows that and I know that." James said pacing with his wife watching with eyes so like her son's. "I just…" "If you tell him it will make it final?" Lily asked.

James looked at her and nodded. "How you do that is beyond me." "I've had practice." Lily smiled. Then her face turned serious as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder. "James, honey I love you but you can be such an idiot at times. You have to tell him he needs to be prepared for the fact that there will be a time when you are not going to be there."

"I don't want to think about that time." James said stubbornly. "He's our son. It's unfair that we had to leave him in the first place." "I know baby." Lily said getting up and ghosting a kiss across his lips. "But it happened and now you're here to right a wrong but you have to know it won't be forever. It can't be."

James ghosted his hand over his wife's cheek she was as beautiful in death as she had been in life and James wondered what he could have possibly done to deserve her especially after everything he had done at school.

"Don't make me think about it until I have too." James pleaded. Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine but I still say you need to tell him." "I will." James promised. "When the time is right but don't make me do it yet. "Please, not yet."

Lily rolled her eyes again but said nothing else. They chatted about nonsense before Lily looked away as though she was listening to something she couldn't hear. "I have to go James." She said finally. "Be careful okay? Voldemort is bound to know by now and don't hold off telling Harry too long ok?" James nodded and ghosted another kiss across his wife's lips and nodded and with one last smile she disappeared.

James pulled a hand through his hair. He knew his wife was right, hell usually when _wasn't _she right? But he really didn't want to do this. He managed to get through most of his lessons without a hiccup.

James was looking forward to this. He hadn't seen Harry fly properly and he couldn't wait to be sat up in the stands and watch. When he got there he realised that Harry was already there as were most of the other people hoping for tryouts.

He recognised Ron and Ginny and he could see that there were others there also. He could see that Harry was explaining what he wanted from the team five people readied their brooms and James realised it had to be the chasers as Harry threw the Quaffle into the air. The Chasers zoomed round the pitch and Harry was up in the air watching carefully. James squinted into the air and saw that Ginny and another girl with dark hair as well as a black boy seemed to have the best team dynamics and from the way Harry was flying round he seemed to think so too.

Soon the Beaters were in the air and James couldn't stop laughing as they threw the buldgers across the pitch. It was fun but he felt a pang in his heart as he remembered he and Sirius zooming round the pitch during a game James as a Chaser and Sirius as a Beater.

He watched as the trails went on and then went across the pitch to hear what Harry had to say. He stood off to the side as the team was chosen. He could see Ron and Ginny bouncing up and down meaning that Ron had been kept as Keeper and Ginny had been kept as Chaser as well as the dark haired girl who James realised was called Katie and the black boy whose name was Dean. The beaters were a girl called Kendra and a guy called Jack.

Harry then had his new team in the air and they were practicing and James whistled as he watched them fly. They worked well as a team definitely this was going to be a good year for Gryffindor if they kept up their flying like that.

James grinned as he watched Harry work his team and smiled at how good a flyer he was. He'd seen him fly before watching when he couldn't be seen but watching now, well it was different.

Harry moved like he belonged in the air and he seemed to have a good report with the team up in the air as they moved across the pitch moving the quaffle and dodging the bludgers.

Harry signalled the end of the game by catching the snitch and they landed on the pitch as one unit. Harry spoke to them all briefly before they trooped off to the changing rooms. James decided to catch up with him before he went to get changed.

Harry was packing up the Quidditch set when he saw a shadow pass over him. He looked up and smiled. "Hi Dad." James smiled and said, "Hi son. Nice practice." Harry's eyes lit up. "You think so?" "I know so. You fly well." "Sirius always said so." A shadow passed over Harry's face as he said this. James felt his heart ache and was going to comment but thought better of it. Harry looked at his dad and smiled seemingly to shake off the feeling he had moments ago.

"I'll see you later dad I'm gonna go and shower." James smiled, "You need it." He dodged a swipe from his son and ruffled Harry's hair causing Harry to take another swipe and this time it didn't miss him before waving bye.

The next week passed with virtually nothing abnormal happening, well abnormal as could be in Hogwarts. Slytherins and Gryffindors still raged open war in the corridors and Flich still had to try and catch as many as mischief-makers without being cursed to oblivion but other than that life was normal.

James' class quickly became the favourite and his ability to remain fair despite his "Gryffindor Rules" background gave him the grudging respect of the Slytherins. James had still not told Harry his one remaining secret though and he was not looking forward to doing so.

However he figured he had better and the best time he could think to do it was after the first DA meeting, which was fast approaching. James grinned as he remembered how Harry had finally gotten the courage, or rather run out of other options and had to ask the Slytherins to the DA and then spread it to the others.

Harry had been reluctant because it was known that many of their parents where Death Eaters but when he had come to James with this argument James had simply said that did mean the child was cut from the same cloth. Although when it came to James and Harry Snape was still convinced they were the same person no matter how hard they tired to dissuade him of the idea.

He then grinned and said, "You could also Jinx the register when they sign it." Harry grinned. "It seemed to work well last year. Yeah that might work." And Harry seemed more enthusiastic about the whole thing after that.

So now there were Slytherins at the DA and James decided to be there to try and gauge what they would do with the knowledge they learned from the lessons. So when the time came he headed for the Room of Requirement something he hadn't known existed until Harry had shown him and waited until the door appeared and then went inside.

He found that the session hadn't started yet or if it had it had sparked very little attention, which he refused to believe. Harry was stood with Ron and Herminone speaking quietly as he approached he realised that they were arguing. "If this is going to work I can't be the leader!" Harry was saying.

"Harry the DA was your idea and you led us last year why should it change now?" "Because the Slytherin's are coming!" Harry said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. James thought he knew where Harry was going with this and thought he possibly had a point.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Herminone said. "It shouldn't change the fact that you have leadership." "Herminone," Harry said quietly. "I hear you, honestly I do but this is more important than that and I don't want this _not _to work because they didn't like me. There are more important things out there now than arguing about who should have leadership. We'll put it to vote and if the vote chooses me then so be it."

"I think that's wise." James said as they spun to face him. "James you agree that Harry should be leader right?" Ron asked. "I do." James said watching Herminone and Ron's faces light up. "But I also know that Harry has a point. The DA is a defence class and we don't have time to waste with arguments and when the vote is cast I'll make sure that no one argues with the outcome."

Herminone and Ron looked like they wanted to argue the point again but as they did this the door opened and students started to pour in and any arguments they might have had were forced back.

Over the next ten minutes the old members of the DA filtered in as well as people Harry knew but didn't recognise as part of the previous year's DA. He also realised that the Slytherin Head girl came in with some of her friends followed by the Head boy and a gang of Ravenclaws.

Harry watched as more and more people filtered in through the door. He was getting edgy there was definitely more people here than last year and if he was voted leader he wanted to make sure that he did this right. He had to earn their respect, he had to prove he could do this otherwise it would be pointless.

Half an hour later he was about to start the meeting thinking that everyone had arrived when the door opened again and Harry had to blink when he realised who was walking in.

Ron, hot head that he was, was the first to react. "Malfoy what the hell are you doing here?" "I thought that would have been obvious." Draco observed dryly as the Slytherin six years he had brought with him crowded round him.

Harry put his hands on his hips. "How do we know that you're not just gonna report everything to your father?" Draco looked sharply at Harry. Harry simply started back. "Well? Malfoy I've told you before I've got better things to do than fight with you so if you're here to fight leave. If you're actually here to join The DA sign the bit of paper but I'm warning you,"

At this he turned to face everyone "All of you Herminone has jinxed it. If you tell anyone about this, if you endanger any of us because of what you say there will be consequences anyone who can't deal with that," Harry pointed at the door. "There's the door."

No one moved. Harry nodded and passed the paper round. "Sign it. It'll act like a register and I'll make sure you all know when the next meeting is." And he looked at Draco, "And we'll see what you do in time." Draco simply nodded and then there was a flurry of movement as the new members of the DA including the Slytherin sixth years signed the paper.

"Right," James said stepping forward making his presence known for the first time. "I'm here to offer help where its needed but this is largely up to you. I do however have to organise who the leader will be." He smirked. "And no it won't be me." Many of the students looked a bit downcast at this but James simply said, "This is Harry's idea and many of you know he led it last year but he's agreed that if you don't want him to lead he is happy to stand down and be led." At this one of the Slytherin sixth years, Balise Zabini. "That happens and we're walking out of here."

Harry blinked sure he had heard wrong. But there was a murmur of agreement round the room at last Shamus said, "Harry this is your group and you were a good leader. You should be leader." Harry looked around that them all.

"I didn't know whether you'd all agree to that and we haven't got time for arguments this is your time to disagree." No one said anything. James smiled. "Okay so it's settled Harry is leader."

James used his wand and shot Harry's name to the top of the list and stuck it on the wall. He looked at Harry, "Alright Harry take it from here."

Harry stood up and said, "Okay, I want two groups, one with the old members of the DA and one with the new members. The new members to the left the old members to the right."

James watched as Harry organised the students and then organised them into sparing partners and then blew a muggle whistle and the curses started to fly. All the while Harry was darting between the two groups correcting people and congratulating people when they got it right.

"Harry!" James yelled, Harry looked up and James said, "It's time to finish but you haven't sparred pick someone to spar with." "Spar with James." Ron said and then there was a mummer and then yells of agreement apart from the Head

Boy and Girl who thought it was inappropriate.

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I pick dad." James smirked and created the Dome they had before and they sparred the same as they had in the DADA classroom but this time James was not giving anything up. "Come on Harry," He goaded. "I know you can do better than this!"

The sparring went on longer and eventually James won again by throwing an Unforgivable, which Harry had to dive to avoid. But he was up again and shot a spell at his father who deflected it and sent another Unforgivable, which Harry swerved to avoid again, and this time his father had him.

"Well fought Harry." "I wish we could think of away to block the Unforgivables it would make things so much simpler." Harry said rubbing his shoulder where he had fallen. "I know." James said, "but as of yet there is no counter curse or shield strong enough to stop a Counter Curse."

He lifted the shield and said, "Hey guys," The other students looked at him. "There's something any one of you can do. You can create a shield or a Counter Curse strong enough to stop an Unforgivable since we all know they are the favoured curse of any dark wizard."

The students laughed but they knew it was a serious issue. "We'll meet the same place, same time next week." Harry said smiling. "Well done everyone."

The students started to filter out and Harry watched them go. "Amazing what the truth can do." Ron observed dryly. "Amazing." Harry said sadly. "So much could have been changed last year if they'd believed us when it first happened."

James looked at Harry. "That's true but we still have to believe that we can win. Without hope there is nothing left."

Harry looked at his father. "Speaking from experience dad?" He asked. "I am." James said sadly.

"But that reason isn't for now." He said then and smirked, "Go on get back to the Gryffindor Tower. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry frowned for a moment and then he nodded remembering he was going to the next Order meeting.

"Sure dad." Harry then left with Ron and Herminone and James sighed. He had so much to tell his son and he'd bottled it,

Again.

Outside the room of requirement Harry sighed. "I need to work harder." Ron and Herminone stared at him. "Did you see that?" Harry asked waving back the room. "I lost because I should have known better. I am never gonna do this if I don't expect the unexpected."

Herminone grabbed him from the arm. "Harry, there are few of us that could fight the way you have, don't do this. Don't put yourself down. You restarted the DA your helping everyone who wants it and do you really think that Ron and I would let you do this alone?"

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah mate, honestly. You're not going to be doing this alone me and Herminone are going to be there to help."

Harry smiled. Sometimes he really had no idea what he'd done to get friends like them. "Thanks guys." The walked back to the Gryffindor Tower and Harry's heart was lighter than it had been in a little while.

Meanwhile James was still stood in the Room of Requirement thinking.

"You're running out of time James." Lily said coming up beside him.

"I know." James sighed without looking round. "I knew it was going to be hard to leave him but I never realised it was going to be this hard. How do I tell him Lily, How do I tell him that as soon as Sirius returns I have to leave?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know James I really don't but I know that when the time comes you'll know."

"Any word from the Bridge?" He asked at last changing the subject. Lily looked at him but didn't comment and then let it drop and shook her head. "He's obviously lost at the moment and don't forget he has to pass the tests. I know he's at least passed the first gate. Quick considering how long it is since he fell."

"Very." James said once again proud of his friend. "Harry did well today. He restarted the DA." Lily smiled sadly. "I fear that he will those skills sooner than we want him too." James nodded. "I know. I wish I didn't but I know. I won't let anything happen to him Lily I promise."

"I know." Lily smiled ghosting her hand across his. "You'll do what you need too. I know that." She paused and then said, "I have to go baby, and I'll see you soon." And with that Lily was gone and James was left alone.

The room abruptly changed and he watched as it changed around him and then a piece of paper fell to the floor. He picked it up and read,

"You don't need help you need a miracle."

He scrunched the paper up and stormed from the room. He did not need a room to tell him just how screwed he was his heart was telling him that and he could imagine Harry's face when he eventually found the courage he was renowned for and that was more than enough.

He needed to tell Harry, but how do you tell your son that soon he would basically have to choose between the life of his father and the life of his Godfather both of home loved him totally?

The room of requirement was right.

He did need a miracle.


End file.
